Fragmentos de furia
by Alexina R
Summary: Cuál es la muerte de todos los sentimientos.
1. A los dos

N. de A.: Salut!... autre fois!... y la verdad que más rápido de lo que hubiese pensado. Pero bueno, esto es así; la escritura es una de esas partes dementes y salvajes de una promediada libertad.

Brevemente quisiera compartir unas palabras antes de largar la historia, que sí, es una segunda parte y no será la última. Seguirán siendo "fragmentos" consecuentes a mis deseos, hasta que pueda encontrarle una conclusión.

Pero antes deseo explicar, aunque vaya en contra de mis formas.

Explicar la escritura, para mí, convierte la pureza del lazo que da la fantasía, en un enredo, en pura confusión de manchas opacas, cercenando así toda sensación subjetiva en el que recibe las letras, dando a la vez al que escribe, un trabajo demasiado agotador y estúpido.

Me reparto entonces entre mis preceptos y un pensamiento sobrecogedor, tomarme la empresa de adentrarme en un momento de la historia demasiado sensible para el general.

Hablar o escribir sobre la muerte nunca es grato; tampoco creo que signifique que se va a "entender" mejor la vida por ello; creo en realidad que lo que esa acción asegura es el poder para abrir una puerta más, y así, justamente, "entender" la muerte, lo que deja y lo que se lleva.

Esta historia ya estaba pensada; era mi deseo, y como lo deseé y puedo hacerlo, resultó algo.

No voy a ser más explícita, sí diré que será realizada con el mayor respeto a la memoria de aquel buen tipo que no pudo salir de la oscuridad.

Mi más profundo respeto a su recuerdo; esté donde esté.

Alex

* * *

_"El olvido; el olvido podía ser la perfecta muerte lenta de todas las sensaciones que no se querían encontrar…"._

Acercó la mirada algo nublada a las letras que estaba escribiendo en la servilleta un poco mojada con cerveza, y sonrió de lado sin emoción alguna. Luego observó el maltrecho papel a un poco de distancia, pero igualmente su mirada continuaba descentrada por ese molesto mareo incipiente.

Era difícil comprender lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento con aquella servilleta, teniendo la mirada extrañada de una rubia a su lado, tratando de descifrar, como ella misma, justamente lo que se proponía.

Su mirada oscura le respondió y le sonrió una vez más, admirando su belleza. ¡Sí que lo era!, con sus cabellos largos y blondos, cayendo sobre la piel blanca y desnuda de sus brazos... De todas formas no era la primera vez que la admiraba…

—¡Tienes un mechero!

La pregunta salió a los gritos, ya que la música dejaba poco lugar a una conversación normal. Ni hablar de su propia y preciada voz gangosa, llena de alcohol y poca condescendencia.

Su compañera de noche de juerga la miró con más sorpresa aún, y ella le respondió con un movimiento de ojos impacientes. ¿Tan extraño era pedirle ahora un mechero? Una mujer siempre tenía que estar preparada; en su bolso nunca debía faltar dinero, condones, algunos cosméticos, anotador y bolígrafo, esas dos cosas si no iban juntas eran un despropósito, y mechero... En ese maldito orden de categoría.

Elevando una ceja, la rubia buscó en su bolso y le alcanzó lo que estaba pidiendo.

Su mano tembló un poco al recibir el objeto, pero su expresión era triunfante. Rápidamente lo tomó y chasqueó la piedra ante la mirada azorada de la otra.

Demasiado rápido acercó el papel a la llama, acompañando la desopilante acción con una risa estridente y chillona.

—¡Qué haces! ¡Estás loca! —gritó un muchacho al otro lado de la barra, tomándole sorpresivamente la muñeca con fuerza.

—¡Suéltame estúpido!

La incendiaria soltó el papel encendido con una mueca llena de odio, mirando entre varios parpadeos como el muchacho lanzaba un poco de agua sobre la pequeña llama, mojando más la ya sucia madera oscura de la barra.

El _barstaff_ realmente la miró con una expresión de muy pocos amigos, y luego se fijó con más molestia en su compañera, que no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

—Será mejor que cuides a tu amiguita si no quieres que llame a seguridad.

Ante esas palabras, otra risa estridente estalló entre ellos, y antes de que pudiera enfrentarlo nuevamente, la chica a su lado la tomó de la muñeca y la arrastró lejos de allí.

—¡Es un insolente, Janet! ¡Decir que este mugroso lugar tiene seguridad es reírse en mi cara!

—¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¡Es que te has vuelto loca! —le gritó en el oído, muy recelosa al ver como su cuerpo se retorcía para liberarse del agarre.

Su resistencia por fin surtió efecto, y se zafó de sus manos con un jadeo y una risa bastante boba. Trataba de centrar la mirada en el bello rostro de su acompañante rubia, lográndolo a duras penas.

—¿No te pareció divertido? —dijo con un murmullo sensual y ronco, entrelazando los brazos a su cuello.

—¡Claro que no…! —renegó Janet, frunciendo el ceño—. Que quieras incendiar una barra, por más asqueroso que sea el antro, que tú elegiste, por cierto, no es gracioso…

—¡Oh… eres una aburrida! —vociferó la otra con una mueca, comenzando a alejarse.

—¿Oye, dónde vas? —exclamaba la chica a sus espaldas, mientras trataba de seguirle los pasos entre la multitud sudada, que bailaba como si fuera la última noche de sus vidas.

—¡Te hacía más ágil, Janet! —fue la sugestiva respuesta que le lanzó sobre el hombro.

No le salió demasiado elegante; su voz salía arrastrada por el poco alcohol que ingirió durante esas horas. Solo bastaba algunos sorbos para llevarla hacia el otro lado… siempre había sido así.

Risas entre jadeos, jadeos entre risas se escuchó cuando por fin las dos entraron de un empellón al lugar elegido por una de ellas. Los servicios atestados de mujeres.

Janet, la chica altanera y sensual, la compañera de clases de baile de segundo año que perecía tenerla entre ceja y ceja, chocó contra su cuerpo más pequeño cuando se detuvo ante la última mujer de la hilera de espera.

Con otra sonrisa ebria en la cara, se acercó al rostro sudoroso de la otra y disfrutó morbosamente de los aromas mezclados que la noche ajetreada dejaba en los cuerpos. Ella no estaba en mejores condiciones, lo sentía y sabía que Janet lo estaba disfrutando, y aquél era un aditivo que no estaba dispuesta a desaprovechar.

—Si no quieres estar aquí, vete, rubia tonta… —murmuró, pegándose a su cuerpo con sensualidad.

—Eres una zorra, y no lo puedo creer… —fue la respuesta de aquélla, recibiendo su cuerpo caliente con una mano aferrada a su cadera.

Otro chillido extraño salió de una de las gargantas, entregada ya a lo que fuera que estuviera a punto de suceder, sabiendo lo que era, ya que no se trataba de la primera vez. Y sabiendo también que lo que estaba a la distancia de segundos, no le interesaría a ninguna mujer allí presente, porque simplemente era de esperarse.

Alcanzó a escuchar murmullos y conversaciones a viva voz, a ver a un par de ansiosas féminas enredarse en un salvaje beso en un rincón, antes de que su compañera de largas piernas la arrastrara a un cubículo que se acababa de desocupar, una vez les llegó el turno.

La rubia llamada Janet cerró la puerta del baño y la estampó contra la pared azulejada, entre divertida y excitada.

La cabeza de la chica acorralada tronó al segundo y se desarmó en mil pedazos. Sin importarle demasiado llevó una de sus manos hacia el cuello más alto, tratando de divisar el rostro que ya conocía en medio de esa pobre luz fluorescente e intermitente, que llegaba muy pobremente desde algún ángulo de aquel apestoso lugar.

Macabro… esa sola palabra podía utilizarse para describir el lugar y las ganas de ser castigada de esa manera.

No se sentía bien allí ni quería estarlo, pero el desasosiego la impulsaba una y otra vez a caer desahuciada en los brazos de un olvido que poseía cientos de caras, diversas y burlonas, según el día que le tocaba vivir.

Hundió más intensamente la mano en el cuello de su _partenaire_ erótica, para llegar mejor a los cabellos rubios de su nuca, y tirar finalmente de ella, logrando el beso que se esperaba en ese tipo de situaciones. Después de todo, para algo había ido allí, guiada por los ardides un poco torpes de seducción que inventó durante esas horas nocturnas. Jamás pensó encontrarla en ese tugurio, ni jamás pensó que terminaría enredándose con ella, encerrada _en el mejor lugar del mundo_, para ser asquerosamente temeraria.

Si alguien hubiese dicho o pensado que Rachel Barbra Berry terminaría la mayoría de sus noches de los últimos meses en lugares como ese, se desternillaría de risa y negaría hasta marearse.

Pero hoy la realidad era diferente; su realidad quemaba, se desarmaba con un leve roce y se rompía en ella misma, una y otra vez.

Hoy todo había cambiado; en esos cambios que duran para siempre, que se temen y se niegan porque se palpan estáticos… porque se sabe que no se volverá atrás jamás.

El beso fue duro y lleno de sabor a cerveza de una y tequila de la otra, intenso, necesitado.

Las manos ajenas se retorcieron en su trasero, mientras dejaba libre su boca para morder el cuello tenso de respiración.

—No, más abajo… —jadeó Rachel inconsciente, que no quería más contacto que el que pronto vendría, saltándose otros pasos previos que no le interesaban.

Se sostuvo con un brazo de los hombros de Janet y con el otro de la puerta, golpeando sin consideración.

Pero su compañera no estaba dispuesta a acceder a su petición tan rápido; jugó un tiempo más en su cuello hasta llegar al profundo escote de la blusa.

Y Rachel se cansó de esperar, así de simple.

—¡Baja ahora! —exclamó impaciente, mareada, tratando de hacer lo imposible para olvidar con la pobre cordura que le quedaba, que estaba con alguien que posiblemente se encontraría en la universidad durante la semana.

—Pero qué te pasa; no es como tú quieres ¿sabes? —se quejó la otra, agachándose un poco a pesar de su enojo, para acceder a lo que quería esa engreída estrella de cabotaje.

Rachel se rió estúpidamente, aferrando con más fuerza los cabellos llenos de noche que se alejaban de sus dedos hacia partes pudendas y necesitadas… pero de qué… qué es lo que necesitaba que en ningún lugar encontraba.

Rachel estaba llena de tormento y oscuridad, destellando ciertas veces a base de un pensamiento que perfectamente podría volverla loca si continuaba en él.

Ella solía tenerlos a los dos, aunque no muy a la vista, no de una forma muy sincera, y ahora… ahora no había nadie…

Uno se había marchado para siempre, trayendo un dolor devastador, y la otra caminaba otros lugares, tan lejos como le era posible. Así era Lucy Quinn Fabray.

Entre los dos, desde que tenía memoria romántica, le habían arrancado cada parte de razón, especialmente desde _ese_ fatal desenlace hacía pocos meses.

¿A quién se podía joder por querer a dos personas? ¿A quién había jodido ella por quererlos a los dos? A sí misma, por supuesto. Se jodió a sí misma.

Los ojos le pesaban; una sensación extraña debilitaba sus piernas y no era el cansancio ni la borrachera; tal vez era un amor que nada tenía que ver con el amor, o tal vez era su propia y desgastante necesidad de redimirse ante la vida.

Una lengua extraña se enterró en su intimidad, levantando la falda, corriendo bragas, buscando suscitar en ella sensaciones olvidadas, sensaciones que hubiese querido entregarle a una sola persona, a pesar de su culpa y de la ausencia…

No pudo evitar recordar, desgarrarse, mientras su corazón latía dos veces al mismo tiempo y en partes diferentes del cuerpo, paladeando un placer mezquino.

Tembló contra la pared y cerró los ojos, temiendo no poder encontrar nunca más su cordura, gozando a la vez como una lunática, no por un extremo placer, sino porque creía que estaba delirando en ese preciso segundo.

Rachel le daba a alguien indistinto lo que en una época lejana pertenecía a su propio cuerpo; se entregaba a quien a veces, a duras penas, recordaba el nombre de pila, y nunca, indudablemente, sus sueños casi marchitos.

Sexo delirante y ajeno.

Con un último espasmo corrió con manos temblorosas la cabeza que quería quedarse entre sus piernas más de lo que soportaba. De sus ojos cerrados brotaron las lágrimas que hablaban de su poca dignidad.

Con la mirada nublada divisó el rostro amante que deseaba acercarse al suyo, persistente, y robarle un beso.

Pero Rachel desvió la cara con angustia.

—¿Me estás cargando? —le reprochó Janet, acorralándola con ambos brazos al costado de su cabeza.

Poco a poco la muchacha iba cambiando la expresión de placer a una de rabia.

Y realmente Rachel no podía conformarla, solo quería que la dejara sola.

—Vete Janet…, por favor… —susurró temblorosa, sintiendo en sus labios las lágrimas que no cesaban de caer.

La chica hizo una mueca que afeó sus facciones. Intentó enderezar su rostro, tomándole el mentón para encontrar su mirada, y por fin Rachel se lo concedió, pero estaba vacía.

Con un improperio, la amante ya querida lo más lejos posible, se acercó, jadeante a su oído y le habló llena de rencor.

—Eres una maldita histérica; a mí no me jodes otra vez.

Cerrando con más fuerza sus ojos, Rachel sintió un empujón, una puerta abrirse con dificultad, debido al poco espacio, otro insulto y la soledad, rota por las risas y exclamaciones de las mujeres en el exterior de ese pequeño infierno.

Moviéndose lentamente, se acomodó la ropa con una sensación de profunda humillación, y tapó su rostro con las manos sudadas y pegajosas de bebidas y otras gracias de la noche.

Tres meses… tres meses que no sabía dónde ir, que se encontraba enajenada, volviéndose de piedra o de arena para subsistir...

Como una posesa salió de ese baño sin mirar atrás, atravesó como pudo el campo minado de personas y salió por fin con un jadeo.

El aire frío chocó contra su pecho, helando su sudor y lágrimas. Se abrazó a ella misma, odiándose por no tener abrigo que la cobijase en sus temblores. Se lo merecía de todas formas. El frío de la madrugada caló en su piel, despertándola de su embotamiento, y se sintió más sucia.

Con una fuerte exhalación buscó apoyo en una pared cercana, y llevándose una mano al pecho ahogó un sollozo.

La música acallada que salía de la puerta entreabierta de ese lugar parecía señalar su vergüenza… y tristeza.

Pensar en él la demolía. No importaba el amor, el no amor… esas cosas pasan a otro plano cuando se trata de no tener para el resto de tu vida. Porque el amor terminaba no alcanzando, porque en un momento se acababa o no era tan intenso como al principio… y cuando llega la muerte, así, tan inesperadamente, junto con ese dolor insoportable e igual de inesperado, arrasaban infinitas preguntas difíciles de responder.

Tres meses habían pasado desde que Finn se había ido, y con él los recuerdos de tiempos felices y las primeras batallas por el amor. Su chico especial, su amigo, su amor, su pasado… Todo se le fue de un soplo.

Gardenia, ojos verdes, amor, estación, despedidas…

Dios…si tan solo no lo hubiese dejado, si tan solo lo hubiera arrastrado o hubiese insistido un poco más, tal vez ahora estarían juntos; tal vez ahora estaría su risa llenando el mundo que tanto se esforzó por descubrir y encontrar su lugar en él.

Pero terminaron siendo tan diferentes, aun antes de la primera despedida…

No tenía a nadie, ni a uno ni a otra. Hacía tiempo ya que no tenía a ninguno. Ella había decidido, en aquel entonces, dejar a uno y no amar a la otra. Qué ilusa… como si aquellas cosas pudieran razonarse y elegirse.

Y allí estaba, completamente rota, sin voz; sola en medio de una vereda oscura de alguna calle neoyorkina que no recordaba.

Y la ira; no debía olvidar la ira por la vida y por la traición, moneda corriente con la que contaba cada mañana al salir el sol.

Esa ira tomaba su rostro y lo despojaba de vida, despojaba su cuerpo de la poca nobleza que le quedaba. Sus pensamientos la condenaban.

_Ella_ no había aparecido. Cómo no apareció en ese momento tan importante, si había sido parte fundamental en la vida de Finn.

"_Maldita, maldita seas Quinn; te odiaré hasta el último día"_.

Muerta de frío, perdida en sus elucubraciones y en la calle, ebria, sabía que lo que tendría que hacer causaría una guerra con sus amigos. Intentó abrazarse para consolarse, y al instante palpó el pequeño bolso que llevaba cruzado en su pecho. Lo tomó como un tesoro; a pesar de todo se sintió feliz de ese último rastro de sensatez.

Hurgó dentro con algo de temor; encontró su billetera vacía… y algo más que la sacaría de ese aprieto. No le quedaba otra opción.

Tomó su teléfono con manos temblorosas, mirando para todos lados con miedo. Se arregló un poco el cabello despeinado, como si la voz que en breve la atendería pudiese ver su aspecto estropeado y callejero. Tragó saliva y pulsó una tecla...

Esperó una eternidad de tonos hasta que la voz adormilada y asustada de Kurt le hizo tragarse el corazón errático.

—Hola Kurt, cariño… no estás… en casa, ¿verdad? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—_Esté o no esté en casa… ¡son las cuatro de la madrugada, diva!_ _¿Dónde diablos estás y por qué tienes esa voz?_

Oh dios… estaba enojado, aturdido y la estaba aturdiendo a ella de forma atroz.

—Kurt, espera…

—_¡No… nos prometiste que dejarías todas esas bobadas y lo primero que haces es llamarme borracha! Santana cumplirá su promesa de atarte a la mesa todas las noches, y yo…_

—¡Kurt, por favor…! —terminó gritando con angustia, y otras terribles ganas de llorar—. Solo… solo ven a buscarme…

No fue consciente del breve monólogo aireado del chico que siguió segundos después, solo atinó a darle el nombre de aquel lugar que leyó, buscando sobre su cabeza, al no poder responderle con certezas el nombre de la calle donde se encontraba.

Y la comunicación fue cortada con una brusquedad que la golpeó aún más de lo que estaba.


	2. A ninguno

N. de A.: Bueno… qué pequeño revuelo… Voy a continuar con mis preceptos; no voy a explicar y a coaccionar este absurdo; cumplo un poco más de treinta años en pocos meses y no tengo ganas de hacerme cargo de dolencias adolescentes. De NINGUNO/A

Sí tengo dos observaciones y dos recomendaciones para hacer a los "Guest", especialmente al primero, que tan simpático fue:

**Observación 1**: La palabra **solo** no lleva tilde hace unos veinte años. La RAE dispuso la normativa de suprimirla al ver que los hispanohablantes confundían el adjetivo _solo _correspondiente a soledad, con el adverbio _sólo _correspondiente a únicamente o solamente. Las excepciones se dan en los casos en que surja una "confusión gramatical", que se da en muy pocas ocasiones, por cierto.

**Observación 2**: La única que puede decir _puta asquerosa_ a _mi _Rachel, soy yo, que soy la creadora, artífice y promulgadora de la historia.

**Recomendación 1**: No hiperventiles. Respirá hondo varias veces. Esto es ficción, me dedico a ella desde que vos seguramente ingresabas a la escuela primaria. Es irrisorio que me hagas cargo de tus frustraciones y resentimientos. En el caso de que quieras comunicarte conmigo por algo, a tu izquierda podés encontrar una conveniente opción denominada "Mensajería privada". Tomás coraje para loguearte, te** identificás**, como buen/a cristiano/a y después de todo eso vamos a poder charlar de la vida, de Rimbaud, Pizarnik, Almodóvar, del Conde de Lautréamont, de tatuajes… o de lo que sea.

**Recomendación 2**: Utilizá el diccionario de la RAE para buscar la palabra **respeto **y copiá una y otra vez sus primeras dos acepciones (sí, lo busqué para darte una data más precisa; y que la copia sea en manuscrito, así se te graba), porque no voy a tolerar un boludeo más de tu parte. Ni de **NADIE**.

Bueno, ahora sí, después de este breve introito, el capítulo 2, dedicado exclusivamente a las que **sí** desean leer maduramente sin romperme la paciencia. **MiriamHudson**, agradezco muchísimo tus palabras, y **Cynthia**, así es, muy denso, pero… ¿por qué el delirio, la ambigüedad, las sombras, el dolor, el sexo explícito son únicamente privilegios de la realidad o de lo tangible? ¿Por qué Rachel y Quinn deberían estar exentas de todos esos sentimientos?

Por lo pronto, tranquila; los hechos no van a dejar de fluir naturalmente =).

Au revoir

* * *

Más de medio año tomando ese exótico café parisino y no se podía acostumbrar… A pesar de estar en una de las mejores ciudades para tomar café extrañaba la mala cafeína que se tomaba a las apuradas por las calles neoyorkinas en algún lugar de paso sobre la vereda, para ir después al encuentro de otras cosas, de horas repletas de actividades.

Dio otro sorbo a su taza llena de dibujos infantiles, y se sonrió de lado con melancolía.

No solo desde el viejo molino de la película se podía tener una vista excepcional de París, ella también la tenía desde su sexto piso, arrebujada en una gran silla de mimbre, con una enorme sudadera cubriendo su cuerpo con celo. Detrás de ese vidrio enmarcado por un antiguo marco de madera, el panorama le regalaba los colores del río Sena, reflejando esa media mañana sin sol.

Estaba muy lejos de la torre Eiffel, del _septième arrondissements_, más precisamente. Ella vivía exactamente en el otro extremo, en un departamento para estudiantes. Pero siempre que estaba inspirada o inasible, desde esa misma ventana trataba de encontrar su dirección aproximada, y perder los ojos en aquella distancia.

Muy pocas veces la había visitado durante esos meses. Al principio, siempre que sus compañeros insistían, accedía a regañadientes después de esa primera visita, hasta que se negó simplemente a volver. Estar allí le había significado una profunda melancolía, una elevación a varios metros del suelo, solo para caer en un segundo y estrellarse contra el pavimento.

Aquella maravilla era un lugar que a _ella_ le fascinaría, que adoraría hasta no poder con su emoción y explotar en pequeños saltos y afanosas palmadas.

Encontró en ese paseo un deseo casi irrefrenable de recorrerla con ella, de mostrársela como si fuera una experta en su arquitectura e historia… Pero era imposible, entonces carecía de importancia. Aquélla era su verdadera e íntima razón, y no tenía por qué decírsela a nadie. Era suya.

Pertenecer a la Escuela de Drama en Yale le había permitido estar sentada en esa cómoda silla de mimbre pensando en el Sena, Eiffel… y Rachel.

Quinn no era ni más ni menos que una de las alumnas de intercambio, que llevaba ocho meses y catorce días intentando pertenecer a ese lugar, por más que el francés no se lo permitiese demasiado. Hizo todo lo posible por estar en Diderot, en verdad, y lo había conseguido.

De New Haven a París había mucha más distancia que a New York; era pura y estúpida lógica…

Cuánta más distancia intentaba poner entre ellas, sentía que era la mejor opción; por lo menos para la entereza de su espíritu… hasta hacía tres meses.

Desde ese día, la incredulidad y el dolor la mantenían constantemente en un claustro del que no podía salir. Solo para respirar se asomaba a la superficie.

Una llamada de Santana entre sollozos bastó para que perdiera una parte de su corazón para siempre… Finn, su Finn se había ido… Ese pedazo de corazón se lo llevó él.

La confusión, la histeria, el arrebato amarraron su alma a un llanto insoportable, mientras los recuerdos flagelaban su memoria. La última vez que lo vio había reído y la había abrazado… y hoy solo tenía el raído relato de Kurt para saber, para tratar de entender qué pasó y quedar en silencio, como si le hubiesen arrancado la voz.

Lazos irrompibles que no se van con el tiempo, que el transcurso de aquél únicamente servía para hacerlos crecer… y se crecía con ellos, cómo no... La vida se trataba de eso.

Como era de esperarse había aprendido en esos años; había tolerado y dejado marchar, sabiendo que renunciaba a cosas que jamás terminarían de romperse.

No había vuelto a Ohío para despedirlo, no pudo. Toda la rabia nacida en ella por ese hecho moría en ella, y hoy no se lo perdonaba.

Se llenó de un temor ciego que no le permitía reconocer a nadie, solo a Santana; su extraña hermana del destino.

Fue consciente de que estaba demasiado lejos para actuar con impulsividad, sabiendo que sus impulsos ya habían desaparecido junto a Rachel y esa despedida, hacía algunos años ya, en una estación de tren.

Encontrarla; ver su rostro devastado hubiese hecho añicos su juicio. No se atrevió a soportar lo que sería su llanto de amor perdido, y con razón. Fue una maldita cobarde.

No solo se negó a eso, sino a encontrar a todos los que fueron sus amigos y con los que tenía poco contacto, a pesar de las promesas, en ese estado de muerte que traía la muerte. Se negó a verlo a él, su querido mariscal dentro de un cajón…

Cerró los ojos ante la luz que de pronto la cegó, dejando que las lágrimas se hicieran presentes, como siempre que pensaba en su amigo.

No pudo con su alma, no iba a poder con la de Rachel ni con la de nadie más…

Hubo una sola persona a la cual le debía y necesitaba darle explicaciones, y ese fue Kurt. Encontró en él un bálsamo, un héroe salvador que perdonaba una y otra vez sus míseras decisiones. En esos meses logró encontrarse con ese chico extravagante como nunca en aquellos primeros años.

Así transcurrió el tiempo, arrepintiéndose y justificándose, sollozando y tratando de encontrar la risa que perdía lentamente.

Aun en ese sopor, silenciosa y tímidamente imploraba ser rescatada… pero la realidad era que no había nadie allí para rescatarla. A miles de kilómetros de su hogar, lejos de todo por propia decisión, y más lejos que nunca de la única persona que podía salvarla, Quinn subsistía dentro de la pena.

Cuántas veces _ella_ la rescató, cuántas veces le tendió la mano cuando insistía en seguir su infortunado porvenir. Detrás de su rebeldía innata, detrás de su furia por recuperar lo perdido, detrás de sus inseguridades eternas, allí estuvo.

Rachel, siempre Rachel…

La salvó de ella misma más veces que nadie en su vida, por eso la única forma de agradecimiento que encontró fue darle la corona por la que tan estúpidamente luchó toda su adolescencia.

Y eso no alcanzó, Rachel Berry era tan inmensa que nada alcanzaba para abrazarla.

Habría querido más agonía de la que tuvo tras el accidente, si eso significaría tenerla después, aunque fuese por lástima, pero no la tuvo. Nunca volvió a tenerla. Y se quedó viviendo como podía, con la impúdica certeza de que Quinn Fabray jamás tuvo a alguien.

A ninguno, no tuvo a ninguno por más que se esforzara hasta enajenarse.

A su hija recién nacida tuvo que darla, irónicamente a la madre de Rachel, imprimiendo así la primera y más dolorosa deuda de su vida. Su niña… que había visto pocas veces en ese tiempo recorrido, que tenía sus ojos y risa en la memoria. Todo se perdió de Beth; y cuantas más cosas perdía de su hija, la deuda consigo misma crecía a estampidas.

Al padre de su hija, eterno casanova, un delirio de donjuán que nunca iba a cambiar… A su honorable primer novio, a Rachel, su estrella personal… en un orden extraño allí estaban todos, se encontraban todos en su corazón y de diferentes maneras, pero ellos fueron los que marcaron y marcarán su vida para siempre. Uno de ellos ya no estaba, a uno de ellos el destino decidió llevárselo sin dar respiro ni avisar.

Dejó la taza en el suelo de madera antes de que se le caiga de sus temblorosas manos. Se encogió en la silla, tratando de abrazarse a sí misma, como si todo el invierno entrase por esa vieja ventana a helarle la sangre.

Cerró los ojos sin poder evitar las imágenes que la acechaban sin tregua. Ellas la devolvían al pasado. Al momento y lugar exactos donde Rachel le dijo que se casaría; se lo confesó a ella primero. Finalmente se casaría a pesar de todo...

Si lo iba a hacer, entonces significaba que no la recordaba, que no la recordaría… que se tenía que comer el amor y los deseos hasta aplastarlos entre las sombras de su existencia.

Quinn no encontró el porqué para esa lucha silenciosa de conquista… y fue vencida.

Se prometió ser temeraria y justiciera con ella misma para proteger su corazón, y fue por otras conquistas. Quinn despechada, tormenta en el medio del mar…

Era imposible pretender que no se mezclasen los sentimientos, porque mientras se convertía en su rival, esta vez con razón, Rachel seguía siendo su ídolo indiscutida.

Imposible no serlo, cuando la recordaba vestida valientemente de jugadora en medio del campo de fútbol. Sí… hasta en los momentos más críticos Rachel continuaba siendo su deseo más profundo, la sombra que salía de sus entrañas para recordarle que estaba viva y que podía amar.

¿Y ahora? Qué era el amor hoy; por qué se necesita tanto el amor si despoja de todo. Qué sucedía entonces cuando esa heroína intocable, única, tenía un amor legendario, mitificado ahora en algún lugar del infinito.

Porque así era, lo sabía… y a pesar del mayor vacío que pudiera causarle a su corazón compró los boletos para acortar las distancias, teniendo uno inservible y amarillento en el pequeño cofre de sus cosas pequeñas e importantes.

Ensalzaría su estigma sin evitarlo, una vez más. Necesitaba verla, consolarla. Enfrentaría su ira con el pecho; si era necesario la haría chocar contra él para tener un poco de lo que le era inolvidable. Su cercanía, su pequeño cuerpo retorciéndose con clamor o con llanto, no importaba cómo, solo debía tenerla por unos instantes.

Porque la echaba de menos, tanto, que ciertas veces le era difícil respirar.

Necesitaba buscar el consuelo para las dos, por más que pasaran la vida viéndose cada dos años. Era su amiga, así debía ser; porque a pesar de todo sabia que, estando juntas, la magia siempre aparecería.

Siempre había aparecido en el silencio cómplice que las marcó a las dos, una y otra vez.

Pasaría Acción de Gracias en New York; le había sonsacado a Santana y a Kurt la preciada información de que no se moverían de la capital. Y allí estaría ella, llevada por el otoño parisino y tal vez una cigüeña sorpresiva. Quién sabe…

Le daba una ilusión incomensurable pasar unos días con sus amigos… Reencontrarlos, también la abarrotaba de miedos e incertidumbre...

Se refregó los ojos llenos de lágrimas secas con un fuerte suspiro que no logró calmar su corazón. Observó luego con desgano al hombre que la divirtió un poco durante la noche anterior.

El cuerpo esbelto y medio cubierto se removió, y sus ojos soñolientos enfocaron su figura ausente.

La buscó con pereza y una sonrisa que creyó sensual para la chica, pero Quinn ya no lo veía sensual.

—¿No quieres divertirte un poco más esta mañana?

El comentario hecho con voz ronca y acento francés la hastió.

Había despertado con sueños pesados y la voz de Rachel detrás de sus ojos, segura de que sus agudos tonos le estaban reprochando estar en otros brazos…

Quiso estar sola; quiso estar completamente sola para continuar pensando y recordando… y tal vez, solo tal vez volver a mirar algunas viejas fotografías.

Quinn negó con la cabeza, recibiendo la primera mirada de confusión de su rubio compañero de laboratorio.

—Lo siento Marc; sigo en la misma posición de ayer.

—Oh vamos Quinn…—comenzó a rezongar el chico.

Ella negó con la cabeza, volviendo una vez más su mirada entornada hacia el cielo plomizo.

—Odio hablar por las mañanas, odio los besos por las mañanas y odio el café por las mañanas… Lo siento, pero… ¿podrías marcharte...?


	3. Comprensivo gentilhombre

Mi _lion Brian _se encuentra calmo, descansando su hocico sobre mi brazo; tanta palabra cálida tiene su consecuencia.

Les agradezco, llena de humildad, cada aliento y aceptación. Quería proponerles también que firmen con sus nombres, no importa que no estén logueadas. Me gustaría esa cercanía; así, por ejemplo, le respondería a una damita ansiosa por su nombre, pero no lo sé.

Falta un poco más para el encuentro, en realidad. Antes de él se tiene que desentramar un poco la historia; yo quiero mostrarles dónde veo a nuestras queridas protagonistas. Y si se torna largo, prometo noblemente compensarlo.

La verdad es que escribí esta segunda parte de forma laberíntica y desordenada. Me cuesta ser sintética y dividir por capítulos, no estoy acostumbrada, pero casi todos tienen su guía ya. Tal vez sean unos 14... todavía no lo sé.

Bueno, ya me voy despidiendo, yéndome a comer un poco más de sus besos y abrazos. ¡Gracias!

Alex

* * *

—¿Cuándo dejarás esta porquería? —preguntó Kurt con el rostro duro, sin quitar la vista de la calle. Le habló después de medio viaje en completo silencio.

Rachel lo miró, profundamente avergonzada.

Verlo así solo le hacía peor; sus facciones seguían siendo tan cálidas y aniñadas como siempre, a pesar de la madurez y todo lo vivido. Él nunca debería estar enojado, porque era más doloroso.

—No puedo con tu regaño, te lo ruego… —mustió ella, apoyando su cabeza despeinada contra el vidrio frío de la ventanilla.

Con un sonoro resoplido, su amigo prendió la calefacción al ver que comenzaba a tiritar, cubriéndola más con la manta que sin una palabra tendió sobre su cuerpo fatigado ni bien ocupó el lugar del copiloto.

—Gracias, Kurt…

—No hables; estoy enojado contigo. Solo agradece que Santana no esté en casa. Su tono no daba pie a ninguna réplica más, por eso solo se llamó al silencio merecido con el que la castigaba.

Se lo merecía; después de todo lo interrumpió en sus _días de miel_ que estaba pasando con Blaine. Su prometido llegó de Lima hacía solo un día para pasar ese fin de semana en la ciudad, y por supuesto no le causaba gracia haber sido interrumpido... de _esa_ forma precisamente.

No por el hecho en sí, sino por su propio y deleznable comportamiento.

Solo pensar qué excusa le dio Kurt a su amigo para salir a esas horas de la madrugada en su búsqueda, la descomponía más de lo que estaba.

No supo cómo agradecer cuando vio aparecer el preciado y excéntrico escarabajo que con tanto orgullo había comprado un año atrás. Al ver la combinación de brillante bordó y amarillo prácticamente tirársele encima, sobre la vereda, la pared que la sostenía pareció caérsele sobre sus pequeños hombros de un solo envión.

Toda esa luminosidad contrastaba enormemente con esa noche y su estado deplorable.

—Tú no eres Rachel; más te vale que me la devuelvas pronto, de lo contrario olvídate de mí, Berry.

La acusada lo miró, haciendo una mueca llorosa con toda la cara, para luego arrebujarse más en el calor de la manta. Se negaba a ver sus facciones volverse de piedra.

Tenía razón; ya no era la que fue. Nadie lo era; y mientras se pasaba los días victimizándose hacía caso omiso al dolor de los demás, como si ese sentimiento solo le perteneciera a ella.

Kurt también trataba de sobreponerse día tras día. Santana, a su manera tan salvaje y arrebatada, también; y todos los demás, todos los que lo conocieron y amaron aquel gran corazón.

No era la única que vivía el vacío de haber perdido a Finn, sin embargo allí estaba, siendo rescatada. Ésa era la primera vez, y dentro de su cada vez mayor lucidez, juró que sería la única.

Pero Rachel también tenía otras heridas abiertas, y no sabía cómo detener la hemorragia que emergía a borbotones.

Ni los años, ni los momentos eran los mismos, entonces por qué los recordaba con tanta nitidez hasta casi poder tocarlos… Tal vez porque había quedado encerrada en ellos, soberbia e inmune a la redención.

Todo se mezclaba en su cabeza y en su cuerpo, en esos segundos en que comenzaba a sentir la coherencia de sus actos. El efecto del alcohol se estaba esfumando a una velocidad vertiginosa.

El viaje a casa duró unos pocos minutos más; agradeció también estar caminando hacia su preciado refugio, aunque sea en un silencio inmutable.

Trató de mirar a su amigo, pero éste solo le hizo un gesto muy suyo con las manos, dirigiéndose a la nevera. Volvió con una botella de agua y se la tendió, pidiéndole por favor que la tomara.

Rachel no se la negó, la tomó con manos temblorosas y se la quedó mirando, algo ida, algo confundida.

—Ve a descansar; me quedo contigo.

La chica solo asintió con la mirada baja mientras lo veía poner agua a calentar, seguramente para un té de hierbas. ¿Cómo no? Él siempre se quedaría con ella…

Y Rachel se enojó, entristeció y se sintió atroz. No le quedaba más para hacer, salvo enterrarse en su cama. Así lo hizo, arrastrando los pasos.

Ya había arruinado una noche especial; no merecería ni siquiera un baño reparador, así que tomó un sorbo de la botella para humedecer su garganta seca, se quitó con asco su ropa y se cubrió hasta la cabeza con el edredón.

Cerró los ojos, dejando que las imágenes que la abrumaban se volvieran incansables guerreras contra su voluntad.

Cachetadas en el baño, boletos en el baño, sexo en el baño... Se flagelaba, pensando que estar con una mujer ajena era castigo… y no podía estar con ninguna de ellas si no era en un fortuito encuentro dentro un baño. ¿En qué se había convertido? Era un monstruo…

Y como si los demonios de la noche hubiesen ideado una venganza por sus actos, las imágenes que empezaban a atormentarla, como cada noche, en aquellas sombras nocturnas se multiplicaron, acercándola al abismo.

Imágenes del pasado, de la boda que nunca tuvo, apretaron su memoria hasta hacerla sollozar en silencio.

Se preguntaba qué hubiese pasado si Quinn no hubiera tenido ese fatídico accidente que pudo haberle costado la vida.

Todavía podía sentir la agonía de esos momentos y la que siguió después.

¿Se hubiera casado con su primer novio? ¿Su primer amor? ¿Podía saberlo a ciencia cierta? La verdad era que sí, lo sabía y la respuesta era… no. Pero Rachel fue tan caprichosa y se justificó tanto, que no quiso casarse sin esa dama de honor en particular y tan de ella. Sí, de ella.

Quinn le pertenecía; de alguna forma lo hacía, y lo sintió desde el comienzo, más allá de cualquier contradicción que trajo el destino.

Las verdades y las dudas fueron moneda corriente en aquella época. Como le sucedía a todo adolescente; se quería todo y de todas las formas posibles.

La mujer que era ahora lo comprendía así, repasando uno a uno los hechos que la marcaron para siempre.

Al igual que esa mujer que era ahora sentía que no podía calmar ni negar la necesidad de verla; la necesitaba de una manera enfebrecida y se odiaba por ello, odiándola a ella de la misma manera. Siempre la necesitó, siempre la quiso absurdamente…

Por eso le dolía tanto su recurrente ausencia, su patente indiferencia ciertas veces, llenándola de incertidumbre.

Cómo se había atrevido a desaparecer de la faz de la tierra después de la graduación, dando muestras de vida solo a través de Santana o unos escuetos correos electrónicos cada dos meses.

No, de ese modo no se podía vivir. No podía soportar las heridas ni tampoco un perdón que deseaba y que nunca llegaría, porque la persona que tendría que darlo ya no estaba.

¿Cuántas veces pidió perdón como consecuencia de sus actos? Muchas, y otras veces más calló, porque así lo prefirió. Porque el silencio se volvía la mayor grandilocuencia, la preferida, enarbolando como antecedente esa primera vez que se encerró en la gloria entre brazos suaves, espejo de su mismo sexo, para ser despojada sin la menor compasión.

En esos años, esa primera gloria regaló la triste recurrencia de permanecer como desconocida, y fue devastador, confuso. Rachel tuvo que aprender a vivir con ello, y también a continuar con su vida.

Ellas se convirtieron en dos desconocidas después de haberse descubierto.

Con Quinn jamás bastó ni bastaría todas las veces que la salvó o las que volvería a hacerlo; no alcanzó la cantidad de veces que la buscó, viendo como ella seguía buscando su sino. Incluso de la forma más vengativa, como aquel momento en que supo que había vuelto a los brazos de Finn.

Con vergüenza sintió que era ella quien le dolía más que nadie. Y lo calló.

Como callaba ahora el hecho de que volvería a armarse de valentía para rescatarla si así se lo pedía. Pero no había voces a quien responder.

Quinn se volvió una enemiga eximia una vez más, contradiciendo así todo hecho acontecido, y luego se convirtió en una amiga sincera, que se abrazó a ella pocas veces en el silencio que solía aguardarlas.

No recordaba el momento exacto en que comprendió que solo podría tenerla de una sola manera; pero fue feliz mientras ella intentaba ser feliz de otras formas que no se acercaban a las suyas.

Rachel lo intentó, lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba segura de haberlo intentado con todas ellas… hasta ese día.

Dos semanas antes del fatídico desenlace que le hizo tambalear la vida, se volvió un poco desquiciada al enterarse de labios de Santana que Quinn y ella habían estado juntas.

Se trastornó, odió a Santana, no la perdonó y se volvió incoherente al tratar de explicar sus posteriores y rabiosos actos. Se llenó de excusas y comenzó a huir de la realidad, sabiendo que culpaba a quien no debía, sabiendo que allí no había culpables ni responsables.

Se volvió ajena y vengativa contra su propio corazón. Procuró tener a cualquiera, procuró llenar un espacio que quería olvidar que solo lo tenía ella... y ni siquiera pudo. Hasta ser despechada le salía mal...

Días después llegó la pérdida y se volvió contra el mundo, porque ya nada pudo ser igual… Todo se mezcló, en una maraña incomprensible que no tardó en devorarla.

Los ojos le pesaban cada vez más; su cabeza latía dolorosamente con intensas puntadas en las sienes, llamándola a la inconsciencia.

Si tan solo pudiera olvidar un poco… si tan solo pudiera dejarse llevar lejos de la tormenta. Y sus deseos se volvieron realidad, por lo menos aquéllos, sumiéndola en la oscuridad.

La mañana siguiente no fue mejor; despertó con una resaca horrible y un humor mucho peor. Se sentía un estropajo, a pesar de haberse dado el permiso para una larga ducha.

Solo los ruidos provenientes de la cocina y la suave voz de Kurt entonando un popurrí de canciones mientras preparaba el desayuno tranquilizaban un poco su estado, más allá de la culpa de escucharlo allí y no sabiéndolo con Blaine.

Por lo menos no estaba sola…

Con una mueca comenzó a cepillarse los dientes, cuando de pronto el espejo le devolvió una poderosa imagen llenando el vano de la puerta abierta, asustándola.

El rostro ensombrecido de Santana escudriñó el suyo, exhausto y pasmado.

—Vaya que has pasado una noche de juerga —reprochó, mirando con evidente desaprobación la palidez de su rostro y sus ojeras.

—Lo siento… ¿está bien? Si me darás un sermón te sugiero… —comenzó a defenderse Rachel con la boca llena de dentífrico, pero Santana era temeraria por naturaleza, y en esos momentos su naturaleza estaba a flor de piel.

—No te daré ningún sermón, ovejita descarriada —ironizó, cruzándose de brazos—. Vengo a avisarte que hay reunión en la sala, así que apresúrate.

Y con esas palabras dio media vuelta y se marchó… Y Rachel suspiró con resignación.

Que no haya estado presente en cuanto llegó fue un alivio; realmente no habría podido soportar más humillación. Pero si había soñado con cotas de malla y yelmos, ahora no tenía nada de eso para proteger su espíritu.

Quién la rescataría esa mañana, o mediodía… no sabía qué hora estaba viviendo.

Con una sensación de malestar terminó de asearse, ajustó su coleta todavía húmeda, acomodó su pijama rosado y salió del baño, rumbo al banquillo de las sentencias.

Arrastrando los pasos observó a sus dos amigos en sus diferentes posiciones. Cuando se sentó a la mesa, Kurt la recibió con una media sonrisa, mientras desde la cocina hacía malabares entre un vaso de jugo, un cuenco y leche de soja. Santana estaba sentada en el sillón, tomando una humeante taza de café; no la miraba, solo se concentró en un punto distante y cruzó sus piernas.

Rachel bajó la cabeza, entrecerrando los párpados. El color bermellón de su sweater la estaba cegando.

Un ruido seco muy cerca de su rostro la despertó rápidamente. Kurt estaba armando una mesa de desayuno justo frente a sus ojos.

—Buenos días, diva.

Él le sonrió, dejándole un beso en la frente, a lo que ella respondió con una muda mueca parecida a otra sonrisa.

Los colores de su vestimenta, en la tonalidad de los ocres, era una visión un poco más agradable para sus embotados sentidos.

—Pasamos el mediodía, pero no me quería ir sin antes verte comer. Hazlo.

La orden suave de su amigo hizo que tragara saliva, observando a la vez los cereales y frambuesas en el cuenco, con el toque de leche de soja que le gustaba. Se sintió fatal… Él no tendría que estar ahí; de hecho, ninguno de los dos debería estar ahí, cuidándola.

Cada uno tenía compromisos, pareja, y sin embargo allí se quedaban…

No se atrevió a negarse a comer, aunque sea un poco. Fue así como bajo la atenta mirada de su ángel guardián tomó la cuchara.

Cada bocado parecía hecho de hierro cuando pasaba por su garganta, y caía en su estómago con ese mismo peso, pero lo logró; conformó a Kurt y tal vez un poco a su estómago maltrecho. Ahora seguramente llegaría el turno de conformar a Santana…

—Gracias… —susurró Rachel, dejando con parsimonia el utensilio.

Bebió un poco de líquido, esperando con nervios el estallido… uno que extrañamente tardaba en llegar.

—¿Ya comiste? —preguntó desde su lugar Santana, extremadamente seria.

—Sí… —seguía respondiendo en susurros lastimosos.

—Bien, porque no estoy de humor, y necesitarás fuerzas para lo que se viene, porque me vas a escuchar. De una maldita vez vas a escucharme, Rachel Barbra Berry…

El agraciado rostro de Santana, su amiga, su compañera, su confidente, se volvió el de un demonio en pocos segundos…


	4. Intransigente doncella

Soy de Buenos Aires; Argentina.

Es un placer conocerlas.

* * *

—Bien, porque no estoy de humor, y necesitarás fuerzas para lo que se viene, porque me vas a escuchar. De una maldita vez vas a escucharme, Rachel Barbra Berry…

El agraciado rostro de Santana, su amiga, su compañera, su confidente, se volvió el de un demonio en pocos segundos…

Rachel apretó los labios, comenzando a dibujar un verdadero puchero de arrepentimiento, aun sabiendo que no alcanzaría…

—Lo siento, de verdad lo siento.

Y lo hacía. Estaba siendo sincera.

—¡No, tú no lo sientes! ¡Tú te cagas en tus amigos! —comenzó a gritar airosa Santana López en toda su gloria, dejando la taza en el suelo—. Sabes que Blaine está aquí por pocos días, y llamaste a Kurt a las cuatro de la mañana por tus andanzas. Sabías que este fin de semana era importante para Dani y para mí, y si no llamaba a Kurt esta mañana para controlarte, quién sabe cuándo me hubiese enterado de toda esto.

Las palabras de Santana se le clavaron en el pecho, humedeciendo sus ojos sin poder evitarlo.

—No digas eso, por favor… No es así…

—Santana… —advirtió el chico, acercándose a Rachel.

—¡No Kurt! Ella me va a escuchar. ¡Ya estoy harta!

—¡No hubieses venido y punto! ¡Ya está! —estalló Rachel, intensamente presionada por esa catarata de acusaciones que no podía soportar.

Trató vanamente de defenderse, siendo injusta, dejando asomar las primeras lágrimas, pero su amiga era impasible y no se detendría.

Ante esas palabras, un gesto de indignación cruzó las facciones de Santana.

—Iría por ti hasta el infierno y lo sabes, diva. Eres asquerosamente injusta… ¡No es la primera vez que te salvo el culo!

Se levantó, comenzando a caminar hacia ella sin perder la expresión descompuesta—. Pero ahora me excediste, Rachel…

—Basta Santana, por favor… Tú no entiendes… —murmuró la otra, secándose las lágrimas con pesadez; la cabeza comenzó a latirle de una forma vertiginosa.

Santana frunció el ceño y observó a Kurt, que se abrazó a sí mismo y le rogó con la mirada, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

No tendría indulgencia; después de todo era Santana López.

—¡Claro que entiendo! ¡Entiendo perfectamente lo que pasa y te lo diré en la cara! —gritó amenazadora, cada vez más cerca de ella, cada vez más tensa—. Tú no me perdonas. Más allá de _todo_ lo que sientes y más allá de creer que eres la única que padece… no me perdonas que me haya acostado con Quinn.

Un puñetazo, esa cruel verborragia dolió todo lo que duele un puñetazo en el estómago y más.

Rachel desorbitó los ojos, observando ese dedo delante de su cara, observando la mirada acongojada de Kurt que desvió al instante.

Era un maldito golpe bajo…

—Lo que dices es horrible… —acertó a murmurar Rachel, con la garganta apretada por un puño furioso.

—Puede ser; seguramente soy horrible en tu pequeño mundo de eterna lástima, pero esa es la verdad —se detuvo unos segundos, torciendo el rostro por la emoción que la embargaba siempre que el tema volvía entre ellos—. Hemos pasado tanto juntas… ¡Supéralo!

Finalmente Rachel se levantó de un salto, como si hubiese sido zamarreada, sintiendo que no estaba viviendo ese momento, sintiendo que no tenía derecho a hacerle pasar ese penoso trago.

—¡Y qué pasa si no puedo superarlo! ¡Qué pasaría si me siento demasiado herida como para superarlo! ¿Me juzgarás hasta cuándo?

La voz le volvía a temblar, al igual que las manos, el pulso y todo su pequeño cuerpo.

Santana la conocía demasiado, pero en algo se equivocaba.

Ella no tenía nada que perdonarle, porque en definitiva, todo lo sucedido se llevó a cabo entre dos; nadie obligó a nadie. Lo que en verdad Rachel no podía superar era esa vieja negación que la llevó al infierno una y otra vez…. Mezclada ahora con una repentina y dolorosa muerte.

—Te juzgaría, te obligaría a entrar en razón las veces que fuera necesario, porque estás acabando con tu vida. Y después te diría que no es conmigo con quien deberías tener una conversación. ¡Yo también estoy pasándola horrible! ¡No eres el ombligo del mundo, Rachel!

Santana estalló finalmente, secándose con violencia unas lágrimas que con resistencia trató de contener.

—Y con quién quieres que hable si no hay nadie… —el rostro se le desencajó a Rachel en una tristeza incontenible, abriendo los brazos—. ¡No hay nadie aquí, Santana! ¡Mira!

Con un murmullo frustrado su interlocutora se volvió, para alejarse unos pasos y volver a enfrentarla luego, con los brazos cruzados.

La herida de Rachel comenzó a sangrar nuevamente. Ella procuraba aplacar el flujo envenenado que la llenaba de rabia, mas en esos momentos nada podía detenerla, porque estaba abarrotada de despecho.

También se cruzó de brazos, acorazándose, como sucedía siempre que hablaba de Quinn.

—¿Por qué no aparece? Tú que eres su "amiga", respóndeme por qué no fue a Ohio para despedirlo. ¡Maldita sea, también significó algo para él…! —escupió con una mezcla imposible de sentimientos—. ¡Dímelo! Actúa como si fuera su enemiga… y soy su amiga, supuestamente era su amiga…

Las últimas palabras fueron susurradas, perdiéndose en el silencio cargado e incómodo que se formó entre los tres.

Santana bajó la mirada por unos instantes, abarcando luego la llorosa de su amiga.

—Tú no eres su amiga, Rachel. Por más que quieras repetírtelo decenas de veces, mientras te castigas abriéndote de piernas con la primera que se te cruza.

La diva apretó las mandíbulas, roja de vergüenza.

—No tienes derecho a decirme eso.

Santana movió la cabeza, hastiada de ese absurdo berrinche.

—Tengo todo el derecho del mundo a decirlo, desde el mismo momento en que me confesaste tu verdad.

Con un jadeo horrorizado, Rachel dio un paso hacia ella.

—No traigas del pasado algo que ya está enterrado…

—¡Eres tan cobarde! —volvió a explotar la otra—. Ni aunque se te caiga el techo en la cabeza admitirás que te enamoraste de una perra delirante con falda de animadora a los quince, con decenas de idas y venidas, y lo sigues estando cinco años después… y eso te aterra, Berry.

La acusada comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado al otro, empezando a sentir la histeria invadir su vientre hasta desgarrar su garganta.

—E-éramos crías… —balbuceó, completamente sonrojada, apretando más sus propios brazos contra su pecho palpitante—. Sucedió… simplemente… fue natural…

Su mirada culpable fue directamente hacia un silencioso Kurt, que le devolvía un semblante sereno, pero con la emoción llenando su rostro aniñado.

El suspiro que lanzó Santana pareció un bálsamo a su propia expresión llena de regaño.

—Era natural, por supuesto. Y hoy qué eres; porque ya se fue la adolescente que vivió para negarlo y engañarse... al igual que lo hace la adulta…

—Yo no lo negué, Santana…pero todo fue diferente después —espetó con desaliento; no lo aceptaría, no aceptaría que la expusiera de esa manera—. Tú no sabes cómo pasó…

—No lo sabré, pero te olvidas que estuve ahí, siempre —aseveró con un gesto nervioso de sus manos—. Y jamás me detuve a juzgarte como lo haces tú conmigo. Pero sí te patearía el culo tantas veces como me sea posible, hasta levantarte.

—¿Podrías dejar las groserías?

Santana no la escuchó y continuó.

—Prefieres encerrarte en la víctima insensible para no seguir viviendo, para rechazar tus sueños y olvidarte de todo, con lo que te costó estar donde estás… ¿O también quieres dejar la universidad y tus ensayos…? ¡Por fin acaricias un poco de sueño y lo echas todo por la borda! Ésa no eres tú, enana.

Rachel la miró profundamente afectada; toda esa verdad la estaba aniquilando.

—Eso no es cierto… yo… yo lo siento todo…

—Sí, es verdad, lo sientes todo, pero lo que más sientes es culpa… la culpa enorme de querer a Quinn; porque eso has hecho todos estos años Rachel, hayas estado con quien hayas estado. Estés con quien estés hoy… y esa culpa es una mierda. No lo deja descansar a _él_ en paz y no te deja ver la vida que pasa delante de tus ojos. Porque esa culpa es una mierda, una verdadera mierda.

La que estaba contra la espada y la pared tragó visiblemente saliva. Tenía la boca seca, mientras por su retina pasaban esas secuencias surrealistas.

Su alma estaba completamente desnuda ante ellos; cómo volvería a vestirse en las horas siguientes, cómo se continuaba después de aquello.

—Justamente tú me dices eso —contraatacó amargamente.

¿Por qué no exponer todas las miserias? Ya las cartas estaban echadas.

—Sí, justamente yo… —respondió Santana sin aliento, visiblemente afectada, borrando de otro manotazo la humedad que seguía marcando sus mejillas profundamente rojas—. Porque tardé demasiado en amar bien, y aún amo y a la vez entiendo que no se puede… —respiró hondamente—, y trato de seguir. En cambio tú no terminas de entender que amaste como pudiste, que pudiste lo que pudiste, y no por ello eres una porquería…

—¡Basta, basta las dos! —interrumpió por primera vez Kurt—. ¡Esto no debía convertirse en una malograda confesión de las miserias de cada una!

Con una mueca angustiada fijó sus ojos enrojecidos en el rostro descompuesto de Rachel; sus manos volaron a su pecho, como tratando de contener la angustia que quería salir de allí.

—Esto no se trata de Quinn, ni de Brittany… ni de... Finn…

Ese último nombre dicho con todas las letras fue un puñetazo que dio con la misma fuerza en el pecho de cada uno.

—Se trata de ti, Rachel, de lo que fuiste y en lo que te has convertido… ¿O crees que no sentimos lo que haces? ¡Por la razón que sea! Verte sin rumbo solo nos causa más dolor.

El ademán impotente que hizo con sus manos, acompañado de la pena en su rostro, finalmente deshizo el llanto de Rachel, que llegaba con el dolor no solo propio, sino también el de ellos, sus amigos, su familia.

Tampoco estaba orgullosa del rumbo que había tomado su existencia; no lo merecía ella, ni nadie.

—Quinn me ha buscado desde el principio —confesó finalmente Kurt, una vez se hubo calmado Rachel, que se negó a ser consolada.

—Lo sé... pero no basta; nada basta… —murmuró ella el rostro agachado, mordiéndose ansiosamente los labios irritados.

Por ello no vio la mirada que Santana y Kurt se prodigaron, una mirada que delataba conocimiento en común, del que Rachel no estaba enterada hasta ese momento.

—Ella habla conmigo... desde entonces. Conversamos mucho, Rach… Me confesó algunas de sus razones…

A medida que el chico hablaba, la cabeza embotada de la más pequeña se erguía con incredulidad.

El calor inundó su cuerpo endeble.

—¿Habla contigo? —preguntó en un susurro descompuesto.

Kurt asintió lentamente.

—¿Qué…?

—_Todo_.

Con más horror e indignación, Rachel dejó caer los brazos al costado de su cuerpo, observando la expresión de honda resignación que tenía su _amiga_, y la indecisión de su _amigo._

Se sintió avasallada. Había sido dejada de lado; estaban elucubrando relaciones y la dejaban de lado.

—Esto es inaudito…—poco a poco la furia estaba ganando su lugar—. ¡Todos saben, todos se comunican, todos se enteran menos yo!

—No lo hagas parecer un drama sin retorno, Rachel, por favor —rogó esta vez Santana.

—Claro, cómo no lo ibas a saber tú —soltó sarcástica—. ¡No lo puedo creer… ustedes son _mis_ amigos!

Con un murmullo, Kurt se acercó a Santana antes de que ésta arremetiera contra la guardia demasiado alta de la diva, y le apoyó una mano suave en el brazo.

—Aquí no hay contrato de exclusividad. Quinn fue muy sincera conmigo. Ella… es una persona increíble. Nunca lo pensé…

—¡Basta, basta! —gritó Rachel, tapando con ambas manos sus oídos, como una niña caprichosa que se negaba a escuchar—. ¡No quiero escuchar lo maravillosa que es Quinn! Lo que me faltaba…

De pronto, con gesto brusco comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro y a refunfuñar, tocándose la frente de forma nerviosa.

—Me traicionaron…

—¡Ah no, Berry, eso sí que no! ¿Me oyes? —la interrumpió Santana, dando unos pasos amenazadores hacia ella, soltándose definitivamente de la condescendencia que intentaba mantener Kurt.

—Rachel, escucha… —se apresuró a intervenir el chico, un poco alterado ya—. Después de sincerarse, Quinn habló de…de que ella sola debía ser la que responda ante ti. Me lo pidió, Rachel. Ella quiere acercarse y no me sentí con el derecho a decirle que no; tampoco lo hagas tú…

—Bueno, pues un poco tarde para eso ¿no?

Arrastró las palabras trémulas, queriendo huir de la presencia de los dos en ese segundo.

—Y ya que tú también hablas con ella, yo _sí_ te doy el derecho a decirle que se olvide de mí… ¡y ustedes también olvídense de mí!

Fue demasiado; los nervios y la decepción estrujaron la cabeza de Rachel, cegando una vez más su cordura.

Sin otra palabra despejó su camino de sillas, mesas y sillones, y tuvo la huida dramática que tanto necesitaba.

Atónitos, enmudecidos por esa desmesurada reacción, Kurt y Santana la siguieron con la mirada hasta que desapareció; si eso era posible en un sótano como aquél.

—¡Tú y yo sí somos amigas Rachel, no lo fastidies!

Gritó Santana en su dirección, recibiendo un portazo como respuesta.

Kurt se desplomó en el sillón, echando la cabeza hacia atrás a la vez que largaba un fuerte suspiro.

Santana descomprimió con un insulto, sentándose también a su lado.

—No fue buena idea decírselo. Qué haremos… —preguntó el chico en un murmullo, mirando el suelo.

—Nosotros nada… Hay una sola persona que puede resolver esto… y yo ya estoy harta de escucharlas a las dos.

Kurt elevó una mirada temerosa hacia ella.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Algo que debería haber hecho hace tiempo…


	5. No te pregunto si regresas

Nadie volvió a discutir durante los días siguientes, ni nadie olvidó a nadie, por supuesto.

La unidad entre ellos, fortalecida con el tiempo de pasar tanto juntos, más los inevitables acontecimientos, tenía malos ratos, como era de esperarse entre seres que se conocían de memoria, pero no tenía excusas.

Eso quedó claro hacía ya mucho tiempo entre los tres. No podían enojarse demasiado tiempo, no podían ignorarse, y no podían perderse de vista.

El lazo de amistad convertido en familia lo era todo.

La semana siguiente a ese fatídico domingo fue muy dura; entre las clases, el trabajo y las constantes pruebas para el papel de su vida convertían su ánimo en una vorágine que le agotaba el cuerpo y la mente.

Seguía siendo inconstante, vertiginosa y explosiva, pero algo de la vieja Rachel se acomodaba lentamente en su cerebro. Santana tenía razón, Kurt tenía razón. ¿Si no la conocían ellos, quién lo haría?

Por primera vez en meses era fuertemente consciente de que se estaba perdiendo lentamente, apocada dentro de la miseria que se insistía en cargar sobre sus hombros. Y ya era tiempo… o por lo menos trataba de que sea tiempo de ablandar su corazón.

En silencio y con su inquebrantable voluntad, se congració con ellos, trataba de hacerlo, modificando su comportamiento entre suspiros y una buena dosis de distracción.

Si; Rachel parecía ir al contrario de la regla. Necesitaba limpiar parte de sus costumbres, y tener momentos espaciosos de reflexión no la ayudaba. Debía pensar y acompañar sus intenciones con actos. Por esa razón no se detenía, no se detenía un segundo.

Justamente por esa vorágine, esos momentos de la mañana eran preciados para ella, que observaba con una media sonrisa como Kurt lidiaba con el humor matinal de Santana durante el desayuno.

Con una tostada pendiendo de su boca daba vuelta la página de su diario, contestaba y comentaba algunos artículos.

Esa subordinada de Lima Heights Adjacetse se había ganado con creses su lugar en esa casa y en su corazón. Jamás se arrepentiría de nada de lo que vivieron, soñaron y padecieron; triunfos y dobleces por igual. Aunque a veces se resienta y quede dolida por más tiempo del aconsejable, Santana era uno de sus pilares.

Y Kurt… qué podía decir de él, su propio reflejo con formas de varón, aquel que había necesitado junto a ella desde antes de que su sueño se volviese palpable, y no solo un lejano tesoro por encontrar. Sin él se sentiría perdida en esa inmensa manzana de luces destellantes.

Como nunca, en esos tiempos entendió lo difícil que resultaba digerir la verdad, más si es una que se mantuvo en silencio, rezagada en lo más lejano de su memoria.

Rachel necesitaba ser leal, pero leal consigo misma…

De pronto, un título que alcanzó a leer sobre la festividad que se acercaba mientras vagaba su mirada sentimental por la mesa, le recordó que no habían conversado aún sobre el tema.

—¿Tienen planes para el día de Acción de Gracias?

A Santana se le cayó la tostada que aún sobrevivía entre sus dientes, y Kurt casi se atragantó con su café, pero Rachel no se enteró, porque estaba concentrada en sacar una pequeña cascarilla de pan del suyo. Así como tampoco fue consciente de la mirada alarmada que aquellos dos se lanzaron disimuladamente.

—Lo pasaremos aquí… —contestaron al mismo tiempo, causando una risueña sorpresa en la otra integrante de la mesa.

—Yo tenía pensado viajar a Lima... Mis padres…

—¡No te puedes ir, Rachel!

Santana y Kurt se miraron con consternación, ya que una vez más coincidieron sus frases.

Ahora Rachel sonreía y los miraba con extrañeza, especialmente por la vehemencia impuesta.

—No tengo mucha elección este año; sería el segundo que paso lejos de mis padres y…

—Es cierto, no tienes opción, muñeca —interrumpió Kurt, con una mueca exacerbada y teatral, señalándola con su índice—. Este año serás nuestra en Acción de Gracias.

La risa nerviosa salió de la garganta de Rachel, que negó con la cabeza ante su insistencia. Trataba de ser convincente, pero no le estaba dando resultado.

—De verdad chicos, les agradezco, pero…

—No; me niego a aceptarlo. No me dejarán solo para planear mis próximos pasos al estrellato —continuó Kurt.

Santana lo miró con una mueca. Sabía perfectamente que se estaba refiriendo al vanidoso proyecto, un poco aplazado, de tener una banda propia.

—Si aceptaras que también necesitas talentos para triunfar, no estarías tan frustrado… ni solo.

—Santana tiene razón —intervino Rachel—. Eres único y genial; tienes que aprender a relajarte…

Miró a Santana, buscando su ayuda, y ésta asintió, mientras devoraba por fin su pan tostado.

—¿Tú justamente me aconsejas eso? ¿La reina del drama? ¿La empedernida talentosa, que cuando siente la competencia la acaba de un solo un chasquido? —replicó el chico trágicamente.

Rachel revoleó los ojos con diversión.

—Créeme que estoy aprendiendo de mi autocompasión —terminó murmurando con un poco más de seriedad—. Aparte están Dani y la estrella de televisión aquí presente…

Señaló con un dedo a Santana, pero ella esta vez negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Te necesitamos a ti, Berry.

—Completamente de acuerdo —zanjó Kurt con un mohín—. Que ustedes sean "famosas", no quiere decir que tengan el derecho a coartar el camino de los demás. Aprovecharemos esos días para planear cómo conquistaré el mundo.

La risa estridente finalmente estalló en el pecho de Rachel, inundando todo el salón. Esa conversación se estaba tornando demasiado hilarante.

—No creo que cambie de opinión…

—¡Satán, al ataque!

La repentina exclamación del chico la tomó por sorpresa; éste la miró con una sonrisa ladina, y Santana le respondió dando una sonora palmada en el aire, poniéndose de pie.

Rachel alzó las cejas sin entender, pero al ver las facciones maliciosas y jocosas de la otra, lo comprendió al instante.

—Oye… no…

—Me harás darte cariño lésbico y abrazos incómodos, Berry…

La prontamente condenada extendió las manos hacia su verdugo, deteniendo su avance a la vez que buscaba ayuda en Kurt, pero éste era el cómplice de aquella demonia morena y no le sirvió de mucho.

—Espera, espera… Tú... tienes el turno de la mañana en la cafetería…  
—balbuceaba, a la vez que trataba de levantarse con celeridad y sin torpeza.

No era para menos; tenía la amenaza de demostraciones de cariño que le sentaban tan extrañas pero tiernas a la férrea Santana López, y Rachel no tenía ganas. Aún seguía algo enfadada.

—Esa maldita cafetería no se va a ir a ningún lado —remató el demonio, que empezaba a caminar hacia su víctima con las manos convertidas en garras.

—¡Prometo pensarlo…! —exclamó Rachel, corriendo a esconderse detrás del sillón.

Santana volvió a negar con la cabeza, inasequible.

—Perdiste, Berry…

Y esa mañana, después de una breve persecución, Berry perdió definitivamente.

Perdió porque ignoraba lo que había sucedido hacía solo dos días atrás. Y si lo sabía antes de tiempo sería fatal.

"_Oye, abeja reina; ya es suficiente. O te haces un tiempo y te dignas a venir, o te la mando por encomienda extrasmall". _

La que recibió el mensaje sonrió al ver la pantalla. Curiosa al extremo por saber qué novedades tenía, lo abrió rápidamente, pero el corazón le saltó del pecho al comenzar la lectura.

Siempre le faltaba el aire cuando hablaban de ella, pero esta vez fue diferente. Santana trinaba, aun proyectada en letras y pantalla led.

Con un pesado suspiro clicó la opción de "guardar" dentro del documento que estaba utilizando en su laptop, y se quitó las gafas de lectura.

La hora de la pantalla le mostraba que eran las dos y media de la madrugada, así que Santana seguramente estaba cenando, y seguramente no le importó la hora para enviar semejante mensaje.

Quinn estaba agotada. Restaba horas de sueño para poder terminar todos los trabajos extra que tenía, y así liberar su semana tan esperada. Pedir unos días le costó algunas mentiras un tanto piadosas, y varios trabajos caprichosos y molestos.

En realidad realizar un informe de cómo la industria recién encontrada del cine fantástico de los años treinta convergía y se expandía, a partir de acontecimientos sociales de la época, no era molesto, pero sí caprichoso.

Se meció los cabellos cortos y pulsó la tecla de llamado con un gesto ansioso. Ese mensaje se sentía demasiado importante como para responder con otro escueto mensaje de texto.

—Nunca pensé que me extrañarías, vieja amiga; son las dos de la mañana en la vieja Paris —rezongó a modo de saludo una vez que la otra atendió la llamada.

—_Admito que lo hago, especialmente por estas fechas, pero créeme que no siento culpa alguna..._

Quinn revoleó los ojos sin contestar; eso estaba claro. De todas formas rió con algo de humor.

—Anda; tiene que ser importante. Ya quisiera que me mandes a Rachel en paquete…—suspiró fuertemente.

Del otro lado no tardó en escuchar un sonoro gruñido de fastidio.

—_Por dios, hazme el favor de no comenzar a gemir…_

Suficiente; cuota de paciencia superada.

—Basta, Santana. Al grano…

—_Básicamente lo que leíste. Te lo exijo… Eres la única que puede con Rachel; está incontenible... y la verdad estoy harta. ¡Tienes que hablar con ella! Sé que son fechas difíciles; Navidad se acerca y…_

—No hace falta que me lo pidas, ni me lo exijas… —interrumpió Quinn con un alterado susurro—. Hace un mes… compré los pasajes. Estaré allí para Acción de Gracias…

Segundos después, se escuchó del otro lado de la línea un hondo suspiro. Era alivio lo que llegó hasta ella, algo completamente diferente a lo que le sucedió a Quinn, que comenzó a sentir como el corazón se le estrujaba lentamente a medida que la idea tomaba forma en su fantasía.

Saber de Rachel siempre tenía un sabor amargo; saber de ella casi nunca era feliz.

Nunca se es feliz si aquello que quieres no está a tu lado, si lo único que deseas es rescatarlo de donde sea que esté enterrado, y mucho menos se es feliz sabiendo en qué había decidido acabar.

_Su_ Rachel descarriada, intentando sobreponerse a uno de los golpes más duros… Como lo estaban haciendo todos.

Sí… aquéllas fueron las órdenes de Santana, que luego se convirtieron en un largo y acongojado relato. Estaba demasiado preocupada por _su_ Rachel, porque terminó siendo suya también de una forma que Quinn jamás creyó. Santana adoraba a Rachel, y lo que estaba sucediendo la conmovía de tal forma, que terminó haciendo lo que menos deseaba, entrometerse entre las dos y exigirle que volviera a New York.

Pero no hizo falta; la decisión estaba tomada hacía un buen tiempo, y nadie, por más que fuera Santana, la obligaría a dar un paso de esa magnitud.

Sabía que causaría algo parecido a un cataclismo, ella misma lo sentía al hacer sus maletas en un estado completo de automatismo y temblores.

Quinn estaba a punto de dejar de ser cobarde, de enfrentar todos sus miedos y volver a un pasado del que nunca pudo salir enteramente.

Cuando alguien estaba convencido de sus propias acciones, sin atisbo de que pudiera causar daño a otros, la palabra precisa era ignominia; pero cuando se era consciente de los propios errores y aun así se seguía adelante, la palabra correcta era cobardía.

Acusó pobremente la tímida pero intensa intención de Rachel para estar en contacto con ella desde la graduación, y la abandonó cuando más la necesitaba por sus propias razones de peso; los abandonó a todos en realidad, y se volvió ciega y sorda ante los reclamos de sus amigos, que le detallaban una y otra vez el accionar de la chica en los últimos meses.

El dolor y el temeroso capricho eran más grandes que una nobleza que nunca tuvo, pero con la que siempre fantaseó…

Y de pronto se cansó de huir.

Ya no podía seguir caminando sobre sus mismos pasos; la quería demasiado y le debía más todavía.

Se arreglaría como pudiese; volvería su corazón de amianto, por lo menos por esos días, y se llenaría de lo que ella deseara darle, si es que deseaba entregarle algo.

De esa manera y con esa carga inmensa en su corazón, una Quinn enjuta y casi histérica volvió a pisar el aeropuerto JFK después de nueve meses. Esta vez arribaba, y nadie la recibiría, al igual que la vez que huyó, nadie la despidió.

Pero definitivamente no era la misma mujer que se fue, nueve meses atrás, y no estaba tan acongojada porque nadie la esperara con los brazos abiertos.

Prefirió mantener en secreto la fecha de llegada, para no comprometer más los humores de lo que ya estaban.

Ni Kurt ni Santana supieron que ese lluvioso martes de la semana del cuarto jueves de noviembre, ella regresó.

Quinn Fabray estaba de vuelta.


	6. Señorita, tu paraguas

N. de A.: Buenas buenas. Haciendo cálculos, me adelanté unos días para subir este capítulo, por dos razones; una es mi corazón lleno de fáciles "sí", y otra es que a partir del lunes no voy a poder subir más capítulos por unos días.

Quería entonces subir éste y otro más durante el domingo, detallando un poco el pedido.

Somos poquitas, el número perfecto y preciso, por eso a mi vuelta me gustaría invitar a una tertulia de _tés_ y _scons_, preferentemente sobre una terraza desde donde se contemple el Sena y el otoño.

Después de todo; Quinn no es la única que vive en Paris…

Au revoir

* * *

Debía apresurarse, Quinn debía apresurarse, por cierto, y no quedarse con la victoria del regreso; de lo contrario no llegaría a tiempo.

Sabía perfectamente los horarios de Rachel, hasta hizo un meticuloso organigrama con todas las actividades de la diva gracias a la ayuda de Kurt, varias semanas atrás. Sin saberlo, el chico también le dio la valiosa información de su propio itinerario y el de Santana para ese día.

Rachel estaría sola…

Únicamente tenía un poco de dificultad con las horas de su nuevo trabajo, ya que con los ensayos solían cambiar constantemente, pero no se desalentaba por eso.

Ese día ella saldría a las cinco de la tarde; tiempo suficiente para volar al hotel reservado con antelación, dejar las maletas, ducharse e instalarse frente a la puerta de ese encantador tinglado que aquellos soñadores habían convertido en hogar.

Esperaría sin ramo de rosas, claro… Ningún ramo para Rachel, si no quería terminar con cada espina clavada en su cuerpo.

Finalmente, la chica que planeó y repasó todas esas acciones durante tantas horas y las realizó después en tiempo récord, frunció el ceño bajo la protección del paraguas negro.

Guardó una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su entallado trench oscuro, antes de buscar sus cigarrillos y encender uno.

No hacía mucho que se encontraba perpetrada en esa acera, pero desde el gran ventanal de la cafetería que tenía detrás, ya había recibido varias miradas recelosas de las camareras. Estaba segura.

Se detuvo justo allí para acechar, a prudente distancia, la esquina que se veía al cruzar la calle, principalmente una puerta despintada que se llevaba todos sus suspiros de ansiedad.

Quinn no podía pensar que había decenas de transeúntes tratando de guarecerse, otros con paraguas, yendo y viniendo, o algunos simplemente esperando, como ella. No; estaba segura que desde dentro de ese lugar se seguía todos sus "no movimientos" de espía.

¿Y si su actitud era demasiado sospechosa? ¿Y si alguien salía para llamarle la atención y la distraía durante segundos cruciales? Bueno, si eso pasaba defendería su posición a muerte.

Los nervios le estaban aniquilando el estómago, pero no se movería de allí. Seguiría escrutando cada centímetro de campo visual que le fuera posible… y si tenía que enfrentarse a la policía, bueno, mostraría su identificación, su flamante certificación de estudiante de Yale… y todo lo que haga falta.

Dios… Con un jadeo se llevó la mano a la chalina que cubría su garganta del frío, desesperada.

Esa nueva fantasía la subyugó de tal manera, que todo lo que sucedió luego fue algo casi lógicamente esperado.

Un auto estacionó justo frente a ella; la puerta trasera se abrió y un enjambre de niños salió del reducido espacio, directo hacia su persona.

Con un pequeño grito vio como de pronto su paraguas, del mismo y exclusivo diseño que su trench, voló despedido de su mano cuando el bullicioso grupo chocó contra ella, aterrizando aparatosamente entre el viento, el agua, pasos apresurados y críos que solo querían llegar al interior de la tienda.

Conteniendo una maldición, Quinn quiso rescatar su protección para el aguacero, cuando de pronto la vio... la vio caminando con un poco de prisa por la acera, del otro lado.

Con el corazón en la boca entornó los ojos para fijar bien la mirada y que no fuera una absurda fantasía, como las que estaba teniendo, y _ella_ seguía allí.

Con un abrigo de intenso color bordó y botas de lluvia a juego, Rachel se detuvo bajo una marquesina y buscó algo en su bolso, muy concentrada.

Y Quinn solo sonrió, con la emoción apretándole la garganta de forma furiosa. La coleta alta con la que se peinó ese día, se movía para todos lados cuando ladeaba la cabeza e intentaba llevar el teléfono a su oreja, sin soltar las cuatro bolsas que se repartían en sus manos.

—¡Señorita, cuánto lo siento! ¡Estos niños están terribles! Hoy hay una promoción y… —estaba escuchando a medias la exclamación de una mujer a su lado, que la despertó brevemente de su onírico instante.

En ese momento, Quinn se dio cuenta de que estaba derramando algunas lágrimas de profunda emoción, mezcladas con la lluvia que caía sobre su cabeza.

Se estaba empapando, pero no le importaba; Rachel estaba manteniendo una conversación un tanto quejosa con alguien por celular y era encantadora, infantil, expresiva, viva…

—Preciosa…—suspiró, sintiendo una dicha insoportable.

—¿Estás bien? ¿No vas a tomar tu paraguas?

Quinn negó, sin poder mirar a la madre contrita, en cambio si se llenó de la presencia a la distancia de Rachel… una presencia que se estaba moviendo rápidamente, hasta cruzar la entrada del departamento.

—¡Quédeselo! —exclamó apresurada, intentando hacerse paso para poder llegar a su destino.

En ínfimos y agitados segundos esperó el semáforo, cruzó la calle y estuvo delante de la raída y gruesa puerta de metal.

Con la respiración imposible se llevó las manos a la cara, intentando quitar el agua de lluvia, al igual que el terror que se interpuso y frenó el poco valor que juntó durante esas horas.

Mordiéndose los labios, tomando con más fuerza el asa de su pequeña mochila, probó con empujar la puerta... y entró al pequeño y oscuro pasillo.

Más tarde tal vez pensaría por qué se dejaba una puerta que daba a la calle abierta, o por qué había tan poca luz si dentro del pequeño recinto se tenía que subir escalones... más tarde. Ahora solo importaba llegar, como fuera, hacia una de las dos puertas que mostraba aquel pequeño distribuidor.

Quinn tenía que golpear una de ellas…

Mojándose los labios resecos, se detuvo ante la que Rachel abrió hacía solo instantes. Elevó un puño para llamar, pero éste temblaba demasiado y lo cerró con una violenta exhalación.

Llevó entre susurros una cuenta hasta diez, y no le dio tiempo al terapéutico conteo, porque sus nudillos ya estaban haciendo eco en ese penumbroso rincón de New York…

Rachel dejó de meter mano a las bolsas del mercado y levantó la mirada hacia la puerta con extremo cansancio. ¡Ni se había quitado el uniforme! Por dios, solo deseaba llegar a casa…

Ya salió de la cafetería con un humor de perros, y realmente no contó con que debería usar esa tarde libre para hacer la cena, obligada por Santana, ya que sería primera en llegar al hogar. Kurt y ella tenían para rato.

Y ahora alguien llamaba a la puerta…

Con un suspiro resignado y odioso se dispuso a tomar la llave y preguntar al mismo tiempo, pero nadie contestó.

Frunciendo el ceño volvió a realizar la pregunta de rigor, y eta vez sí escuchó un murmullo.

"_Rachel"…_

La mencionada soltó los llaveros como si quemaran.

No… no podía ser. Esa voz... simplemente no… Era imposible. El corazón comenzó a bombear sangre de una forma alarmante; su cuerpo entero se endureció.

Estaba alucinando, sí. Ése no fue un buen día. Discutió con un cliente que pidió un _mocha blanco_ solo y ella le agregó caramelo sin darse cuenta. No contento con la disculpa y una reposición, se mofó de su juventud y despiste, sacándola de quicio…

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. Está bien… era simplemente imposible… entonces abrió y corrió la puerta de un empellón, quedando al instante paralizada.

No era imposible; era real, profunda y subyugantemente real.

Quinn…

Ese nombre no salió de su garganta; ese nombre se quedó allí, suspendido, como su cuerpo helado, y el de aquélla, mojado y estático.

Vestía ropas oscuras, su cabello estaba corto, como antaño… No… no era su Quinn…

Sí… era su Rachel; allí estaba… ¿Debía hacer algo más que quedarse con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados, sin una sílaba entre ellas?

Sus miradas se encontraron, incrédulas. Vio tragar saliva a Rachel y llevarse una mano a la boca. Quinn respondió dando un paso y fue en un segundo cuando la puerta se cerró en su cara.

No se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aliento hasta que lo largó todo, mirando hacia el techo. Contó hasta diez una vez más para no violentarse dentro de su viejo temperamento, y tirar la puerta abajo antes de escuchar los cerrojos junto con un sin fin de insultos que le impedirían llegar a ella.

Pero nada de eso sucedió. Ni cerrojos, ni insultos. Un silencio sordo retumbó en ese lugar desierto.

Cruzar la puerta, solo cruzar la puerta y allí estaría Rachel, su Rachel a un ápice de distancia, después de tanto tiempo. Había visto sus ojos solo unos segundos y fue una tormenta.

Cruzar la puerta y envolverse en esa tormenta merecida… Tenía que hacerlo; debía hacerlo.

—Un año y medio… un año y medio sin vernos… —susurró con la frente pegada a la puerta.

Lo que Quinn no sabía era que Rachel estaba de espaldas a la entrada, completamente muda y quieta, sintiendo que el inmenso espacio que la rodeaba se le venía encima rápidamente.

Retorció sus manos sudadas, segura de que lo que acababa de suceder se trataba de un sueño.

No podía ser cierto, ella no estaba allí… pero el inconfundible ruido de la puerta corrediza arrastrarse era la prueba irrefutable de que Quinn sí estaba en su casa.

La furia y el júbilo extremo desgarraron su pecho. A pesar de todo, no aguantó un segundo más sin poder verla.

Juntó las fuerzas necesarias para volverse, y no quedarse una vez más como si tuviera kilos de plomo en sus las piernas la sostenían allí…

La enfrentó con los puños apretados a sus costados, perdiéndose en los ojos verdes que ahora se veían más oscuros.

Quinn comenzó a respirar cada vez con más dificultad; a punto de desmayarse dejó caer al suelo su mochila, rendida.

La boca gruesa se fruncía en una fea mueca de no bienvenida, pero la recién llegada no se movió de su lugar.

Y el silencio fue lo que sobresaltó la cordura de Rachel, no lo toleró más. ¡Por qué no hablaba! Había viajado desde Europa hasta allí solo para quedarse frente a ella, tan intocable y lejana como siempre… _"¡Y bien, Fabray; te escucho!"_.

De esa forma gritaba su mente, al igual que su cuerpo con vengativo impulso, que no tardó en llegar a su deseada figura en dos pasos, empujada por el odio y el amor a cantidades enormes y desbordantes.

Demasiado cerca, demasiado… y ante su mirada perpleja estrelló su palma en la mejilla sonrojada de ese rostro casi divino. La cachetada salpicó sobre su boca las gotas que brillaban en sus cabellos.

El rostro de Quinn se dobló con violencia, y una sola exclamación de sorpresa y dolor. Rachel retrocedió en completo silencio, descontrolada en sus emociones. La otra nada dijo, creyéndose merecedora de ese recibimiento, tomando con sus brazos abiertos toda la tormenta y tormento que Rachel deseaba darle.

La más pequeña no se arrepintió, solo comenzó a derramar lágrimas silenciosas que llenaban su oscura mirada.

Tomándose la mejilla, Quinn, con una dolorosa pero férrea expresión, se le acercó un paso, luego dos al ver que la otra no retrocedía, que estaba dispuesta a tirarse contra su cuerpo sin medirse.

Y no se equivocaba. Rachel quería tirársele encima, golpearla, decirle que la odiaba, darle todo su enfermo sentimiento de impotencia y tristeza, porque no estaba dispuesta a dejar que se acercara, que invadiera después de tanto tiempo y ausencia su espacio personal.

Elevó una mano entonces para evitar su avance y la rubia se alertó ante ese gesto, creyendo que volvería a golpearla. Rachel fue aferrada por la muñeca con un movimiento lleno de recelo, y el contacto de las pieles pareció volverlas locas, estremeciéndolas.

Quinn, vencida una y otra vez, tiró de ella y la pegó a su cuerpo mojado con silenciosa violencia, entre jadeos y sollozos que ya no se podían contener.

La apretó tanto que las dejó a las dos sin aire, pero no importaba respirar, realmente no, cuando Rachel se aferraba a ella de igual forma, tirando de sus cabellos cortos y empapados para unirlas en un abrazo sin fin.

Se mezclaron entre ellas; unas manos estiraban un cardigan sobre la piel para intentar llenarse de un calor jamás olvidado, y otras se hundían profusamente en un cuero cabelludo para hallar también la suavidad que jamás olvidó.

Entre ellas todo volvió a comenzar; el tiempo se volvió adolescente, la tristeza y las ausencias dejaron cicatrices, pero allí estaban, encontradas nuevamente.

Los labios de Quinn le incendiaron la mejilla, y con un esforzado forcejeo, con la vista borrosa por las lágrimas, Rachel no pudo responder al contacto que la otra pedía.

Simplemente Rachel necesitaba respirar a Quinn. Necesitaba aferrarse, encontrar su olor, paladear el sabor de la chica aunque sea con sus labios cerrados, apretándolos a su cuello de forma furiosa y casi desquiciada.

Aun en sus brazos, aun tratando de encontrar las curvas que se acoplaban a su cuerpo como si hubiesen sido hechas para su propia matriz, Quinn era una visión, una que no podía liberarse ni con la vida ni con la muerte. Era una maldita droga que se acrecentaba con los años.

No importa las personas que pasen por su vida, o por la de ella; ni siquiera importaba los papeles de cabotaje con los que se conformó en un pasado, o el logro de pisar tablas con una Fanny Brice moderna por primera vez. No poseía personajes ni maquillaje ante ella.

Quinn la mantenía completamente estrujada de la cintura, vagando con sus labios contra la piel tersa de la mejilla en un incrédulo regocijo. El idilio siempre existió en esa mujer, y ahora solo podía perderse en la locura de sus brazos, como en el pasado.

Rachel sollozaba entre sus brazos y de vez en cuando negaba intensamente contra su piel, bebiéndosela. Cerró más los ojos al sentir la presión imposible que ejercía alrededor de su cuello.

Con un movimiento milimétrico, casi pidiendo permiso, logró descansar su frente en la de ella, exhausta.

—No quiero mirarte… —susurraba, enviándole todo el aliento caliente.

—Por favor… pequeña… —respondió entrecortada, fundida en un deseo creciente a pesar del dramático encuentro.

Abrió los ojos, todavía en ese capullo que las unía de la frente, y la mirada que tanto amaba estaba cerrada y sus labios entreabiertos, buscando contradictoriamente su respiración.

Temblando, Quinn se acercó un ápice y al hacerlo Rachel pareció despertar, separándose con un movimiento brusco. Uno, dos, tres pasos erráticos las separaron, y se encargó de mirarla con una dureza insoportable.

Con esa expresión poco agraciada, se alejó.

A metros de distancia y una barrera de hierro entre las dos, Rachel le habló, hiriéndola profundamente.

—¡Al diablo con _pequeña_! ¿A qué has venido, Quinn Fabray?


	7. La lluvia no paraba

A metros de distancia y una barrera de hierro entre las dos, Rachel le habló, hiriéndola profundamente.

—¡Al diablo con _pequeña_! ¿A qué has venido, Quinn Fabray?

"_¿A qué has venido? ¿A qué has venido?"_ ¿Ésa era la única pregunta que se le ocurría? Tal vez sí... Estaba demasiado conmocionada como para echarla o volverle a pegar una cachetada, que terminó doliéndole más a ella que a… Quinn.

Hasta su nombre le costaba pronunciar; no podía relacionarlo con la presencia avasallante de esa mujer de mundo, a la cual seguía recordando como una adolescente.

¿Qué podía responderle a Rachel para desalentar esa furia que veía en su bello rostro?

Era tan hermosa; su boca, ahora torcida en una mueca, le preguntaba silenciosamente. Le recriminaba sin condición.

—He venido, Rachel… —tragó saliva, trémula—; solo he venido…

—Tarde… —acusó, desviando la mirada amargamente—; ni la muerte te trajo, Quinn. ¡¿_Quién_ lo hizo?!

Eso fue un golpe, un golpe duro de alguien a quien quería ver con todas sus fuerzas, una de las personas que más amaba la estaba golpeando, y de alguna forma ella había ido a eso… a ser castigada con merecimiento.

—Rachel, por favor… Simplemente estoy aquí…

La voz se le perdía a Quinn en ese ruego, se le iba con la angustia de ver la rabia en aquellas facciones.

—¡Esta bien! ¡¿Te doy la bienvenida entonces?! —el sarcasmo le oprimió la garganta, haciendo que la última letra de la última palabra saliera con un chillido. Estaba perdiendo rápidamente la templanza. Estaba a punto caer en el precipicio, donde solo ella parecía estar en lo profundo para recibir el impacto.

Rachel la comió con la mirada inevitablemente, de arriba abajo. ¿Eso seguía siendo real? Al parecer, sí…

Una Quinn completamente diferente estaba parada en el medio de su casa, con sus pertenencias en el suelo, con esa vestimenta que la mostraba elegante a pesar de estar empapada, con sus cabellos cortos y despeinados igual de mojados…

Su rostro profundamente sonrojado y estupefacto se encontraba esperando… esperando con su mirada un poco gris, un poco verde algo de su aceptación.

Le quitó el aliento, haciéndole bajar su propia mirada oscura y condenatoria. Rachel se abrazó a sí misma, llevando una mano al pecho para contener su corazón galopante.

Estaba mojada, mojada por el estrecho abrazo en el que se vieron envueltas con salvaje necesidad. Su perfume flotaba aún en el aire, mezclado con el olor a lluvia que trajo.

Bajó más la cabeza con vergüenza al darse cuenta de que solo quería volver a ser abrazada.

—Por supuesto que no. No soy tan hipócrita… —fue el murmullo lleno de congoja que salió de sus labios.

Quinn la miraba de la misma manera, pero sin rabia. Solo admiraba también con vergüenza a la mujer que estaba frente a ella; vestida con ese endemoniado uniforme que exponía a las jóvenes como un objeto en los trabajos. No estaba de acuerdo, por supuesto, pero le quedaba... realmente… muy bien.

La admiraba con vergüenza porque no era el momento del deseo ni la contemplación; era el momento de una conversación juiciosa y adulta… que se mezclaba inevitablemente con todas sus largas y viejas pasiones.

En ese momento su flequillo recto adolescente no estaba; en el ajetreo del día su coleta se había desajustado, y las mechas de su flequillo caían hacia un costado, despejando más su mirada increíble, sus rasgos maduros y más bellos si era posible.

Tragó saliva antes de perderse en su boca y decidir volver a tomarla en sus brazos, como si nada hubiese pasado… pero entonces estaban sus piernas…

Maldita falda sexista…

—Esto… esto es obra de Kurt y Santana… —comenzó a decir Rachel con creciente malestar, después de ese incómodo silencio.

—No… no es así; no es cierto, Rachel —defendió, plantándose ante su profunda animosidad—. Es verdad que ellos sabían de mi venida, pero nada más. Tengo mis boletos hace más de un mes y te lo puedo demostrar…

La otra rió de forma guasona.

—Agradezco tanto tu buena voluntad de venir…

—Lo merezco; ¿verdad? Merezco ese horrible sarcasmo que tienes, ¿no es así?

La amargura de su voz hizo que Rachel se encontrara con sus ojos.

—Por supuesto que lo mereces —susurró, abrazándose más—. Te lo mereces por Francia, por el año y medio sin verte y por hacer que saber de ti se haya convertido en un pobre cuestionario de desayuno… ¡Claro que lo mereces, Fabray!

A Quinn el corazón se le cayó al piso; podría patearlo en ese momento mientras intentaba acercarse, pero ella se lo impidió elevando un brazo.

—Lo siento; yo…

—Por qué no fuiste a Ohio…

Y allí estaba la pregunta de rigor, la pregunta que Rachel lanzó sin aviso y con toda la recriminación del mundo que se les estaba cerrando sobre sus cabezas.

La chica pestañeó, evitando la humedad que comenzaba a escocerle. No quería únicamente escucharla; necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba saber de su propia boca las razones que ella solo podía darle, y no las evasivas de Kurt ni de Santana.

El rostro desencajado de Quinn la conmovió terriblemente, pero se mantuvo en su posición.

—Perdóname, perdóname por no estar cuando me necesitaste —rogó con la voz desgarrada—; pero no pude, Rachel. Estaba destrozada… no podía ver a nadie; no podía verlo a él, así… —llevó una mano a su boca para impedir un pequeño sollozo, pero éste se dejó escuchar antes—. No podía verte a ti… sufriendo por él. Estaba rota...

Quinn agachó la cabeza con un incipiente llanto, al que también respondió Rachel.

—Yo también me rompí, Quinn; y te necesité, tanto…

Rachel se detuvo antes de cometer la locura de decir cosas que no cabían en ese momento. Que la harían derrumbarse ante sus pies como una justiciera derrotada.

Con un rápido movimiento, Quinn se secó las lágrimas que se derramaron y frunció el ceño, algo desconcertada, algo necesitada de hacerla cargo de respuestas que ella también tenía que tener, que venían desde un interior demasiado profundo.

—¿Qué necesitabas de mí, Rachel? Desde cuándo lo hacías, que nunca pude enterarme bien.

Su interlocutora la miró azorada, achicando los ojos, presa de una profunda desazón.

—Siempre; siempre te necesité. A toda tú… Pero nunca estuviste, ni ayer, ni hace tres meses, ni hoy ni nunca…

La otra integrante de ese duelo, simplemente se sintió explotar al escucharla, y no se contuvo de hacer gala, ahora sí, de su total, absoluto y antiguo temperamento.

—¡Yo siempre estuve para ti! Y no viajé ocho horas, más una escapada en taxi donde un maniático casi nos choca, más un enjambre de niños exaltados por una estúpida promoción de malteadas que casi me deja tirada en plena acerca bajo la lluvia, para que me digas esto. ¡Dame un poco de rédito!

Rachel se llevó las manos a la cara, comenzando a sentir la rabia que su voz y extraña lógica habían menguado hacía solo segundos.

—¡No puedo…! ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando ni siquiera respondiste a mis mensajes? Solo Santana o Kurt tenían ese privilegio. Y yo… como una idiota implorando un poco de la gran Quinn Fabray para solo encontrarme con…

Sonrojada se detuvo y apretó los labios, tensando la mandíbula ante el silencio rotundo que sobrevino a la frase no terminada; la otra se le acercó sin impedimento, desafiante.

—¡¿Qué?!... ¡Con qué, Rachel!

—Con una desconocida… —respondió por fin, enfrentando su mirada subyugante.

Quinn sonrió de lado, irónica.

—Perfecto, porque eso fui para ti; siempre fui una desconocida.

Rachel desencajó sus facciones, mirándola como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—¡Qué basura estás diciendo!

La voz chillona perforó los oídos, haciéndole retroceder el rostro. Con un suspiro, se cruzó de brazos y finalmente se fue de su eje de visión.

—Vaya, Berry. Tu dulzura parece haber desaparecido…

Quinn ya no la miraba, y eso le molestó. Quinn le hablaba, dando pasos lentos que deambulaban, y eso irritó su garganta. Quinn decía barbaridades, y eso fue suficiente.

—Y tus modales siguen intactos —replicó con dureza.

Quinn suspiró pesadamente, deteniéndose en algún lugar de ese espacio, sintiendo la mirada penetrante en su espalda.

Los sentimientos se estaban mezclando peligrosamente, y sentía que nada podía hacer para retener esa retahíla de reproches mutuos…

—Muchas cosas siguen iguales a pesar de los años… y todo.

La voz se le apagó; de pronto necesitó apretar las manos por el temblor que las estaba sacudiendo, uno que se trasladó a las piernas. Sabía que iba a ser exactamente de esa manera, profundo, intrincado, anhelante… y difícil; pero ni dentro de toda esas veces en que su imaginación recurría, como era lógico, pudo haber previsto que sería "así" de difícil.

Tener a Rachel a un ápice de distancia, después de todo ese tiempo, después de todo, la estaba conmocionando completamente.

Pero Rachel seguía siendo ella, aunque gran parte de su ser estuviese enterrado en la furia. Por eso no se dio por vencida; ella jamás se daba por vencida.

Encontró esa razón como la más valedera para enfrentarla, para caminar hasta detenerse a dos pasos y traspasarle toda la vida entera con un solo suspiro.

—Por qué Kurt, _por qué Santana_… _por qué no yo_…

Era una pregunta tan simple, y la respuesta era tan corta, pero contenía toda la complejidad de la que Quinn no estaba dispuesta a hablar todavía, y no sabía en cuanto tiempo más.

—Me la debes —prosiguió Rachel, sin darle respiro—. _Tú sabes_ que me la debes…

Quinn abrió la boca con sorpresa y algo de nervios al mismo tiempo. No solamente escuchaba, sino también sentía que se entretejía otra necesidad en las palabras de Rachel. Qué encerraba más que una exhortación… y lo supo en ese momento.

Su mirada cambió en una milésima de segundos, para demandarle otra acusación, una que directamente la implicaba a ella y a Santana, cierta noche… con cierto suceso…

Lo sabía, como era de esperarse. Santana no pudo mantener su boca cerrada. Pero ella misma, qué estaba dispuesta a entregarle con esa confesión.

—¿_Por qué_ Santana?

Ese insistente interrogante solo lo confirmó.

Quinn terminó asintiendo, resignada.

—¿Por qué no ella? —refutó la pregunta con otra pregunta, y puso más nerviosa a Rachel, que deseaba fervientemente recibir una respuesta concreta. Nada a medias tintas como parecían querer contestarle.

Se cruzó de brazos, visiblemente incómoda y apretó los labios.

—Porque justamente era ella…

Pero entonces tampoco Rachel fue muy concreta, y lo único que terminó sucediendo fue que parezca lo que en realidad era, un reproche cargado de celos.

Quinn revoleó los ojos, presa del juego al que la estaba sometiendo la otra participante.

—¿Tengo que explicarte por qué tuve… sexo con Santana? —preguntó un tanto incrédula, roja hasta la frente y… sintiéndose también culpable sin razón aparente por décima vez después de ese hecho.

Ahora era el turno de Rachel de quedar con la boca abierta, completamente indignada por sus palabras.

Se sintió mofada. ¡Sí! ¡Claro que quería todas las explicaciones habidas y por haber! Quería que aplacara los celos que la estaban comiendo por dentro, ese tipo de celos que solo Quinn podía despertar en ella. No olvidaba que tenía que hacerla responsable de esa ira que la llevó a ser más miserable y a cometer estupideces…

—Yo… creo que sí… —intentó sonar férrea y no dubitativa, mientras veía la cara de incredulidad que se dibujaba en la otra.

Quinn suspiró, intentando llegar más al fondo de lo que aquélla le estaba mostrando, y si eran celos… vaya, se sentía menos culpable entonces… y un poco más satisfecha.

—Yo tenía sexo con Santana, mientras tú lo tenías con…

—¡Era natural…! —la detuvo con los nervios a flor de piel—. Él… aún seguía siendo mi… mi novio —tragó saliva, realmente molesta por la situación en la que se había metido.

Más lógica abrumadora y más sentimientos de estúpida autocompasión.

Desvió sus ojos; no quería mirarla. No tenía sentido después de haber caído en esas extrañas redes de amonestaciones mutuas.

Un resoplido de frustración salió de los labios de Quinn, que se meció los cabellos húmedos, despeinándolos más.

—Te respondo exactamente con esa misma naturalidad. Estaba sin compromisos, no estaba bien y tenía copas demás, al igual que Santana…

—No hace falta que me describas cómo lo hicieron… —interrumpió con enfado y decepción, sentimientos que se vengaron de ella en un instante, empujándola a decir algo que las dejó pasmadas por igual.

—_Yo _tendría que haber sido…

El murmullo salió de sus labios como si Quinn no estuviera allí y ella pensara en voz alta. Cuando fue consciente de lo que dijo cerró los ojos con angustiosa culpa.

Pero lo dicho, dicho estaba, y de esa forma cayó entre las dos aquel susurro que pareció haber retumbado como un grito contra las paredes.

Rachel dio media vuelta y se acercó a la ventana más cercana, desde donde se podía ver llover.

Y lo hacía a cántaros contra los viejos vidrios de varias tonalidades. Qué había hecho, se preguntaba con desaliento, arrebujándose más en su cárdigan gris. Nada tendría que haber salido de sus labios, ni una palabra, ni una sola palabra…

Pero para Quinn tal vez fueron las mejores palabras de los últimos dos años, y no las iba a dejar pasar de ninguna manera. No se acercó un paso más, no quería verla salir corriendo; por esa razón se obligó a responderle desde su lugar.

—Lo fuiste, Rachel —suspiró con las emociones agarrotadas en su garganta y vientre—. Aunque hayas querido olvidarlo, lo fuiste. _"Tú quieres algo que yo también quiero"_; ¿lo recuerdas?... porque parece que aquello lo dijo una completa extraña…

—¡No lo olvidé! ¡Nunca lo olvidé, Quinn! —exclamó, volviéndose con ansiedad; era una bola de contradicciones que estaba a punto de estallar.

Quinn elevó una ceja con sarcasmo.

—Lo siento, todo lo que hiciste después pareció decir lo contrario.

Se le estaba yendo la voz por los nervios.

—¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Lo que _yo_ hice?! _Tú_ jamás volviste a… decirme… algo… —tartamudeaba, golpeándose el dedo índice contra el pecho—. ¡Éramos las más extrañas amigas, por dios! ¡Si no era Puck, era Sam… luego volvió a ser _él_… después Joe, o cualquier estúpido pretexto!

Esa acusación chocó contra su frente. Quinn detonó, esta vez acercándose a ella.

—¿Debo recordarte quién se quería casar? ¡Porque si no era tu caprichoso casamiento fue el maldito accidente!

Rachel lanzó un feo gruñido, presentando batalla, libre al fin de poder decir todo lo que tenía guardado. Nadie la detendría.

—Pero tú me echaste antes. Prácticamente me barriste de tu vida, Quinn Fabray. Armaste una fantasía y me la echaste en cara —ese dedo volvía a levantarse, completamente acusador hacia el cuerpo demasiado cercano de ella—. Querías casarte, tener hijos, la puta vida perfecta… ¡y debo decirte con quién, o ya no lo recuerdas!

Quinn separó los brazos de su cuerpo con suma impotencia.

—¡Estaba enferma de celos, Rachel! Eras un pájaro dispuesto a volar en cualquier momento, indecisa de quedarte en la jaula o mandar todo al carajo… ¡Y simplemente me frustraba tu eterna duda!

Quinn también estaba libre de toda cadena, libre de todos los errores y aciertos del pasado.

Tan simplemente como eso, y Rachel comenzó a sentir vértigo ante la exaltación de ese bello rostro tan cercano y al rojo vivo.

—¡Tu sueño era más grande que todo y que todos en ese maldito pueblo, y de esa forma tan tuya quisiste armarte una fantasía que te iba a llevar al camino contrario! En ese auditorio… —se le entrecortó la voz y sus ojos dieron con los más oscuros, completamente impávidos—… mientras te lastimaba, solo podía pensar en la loca fantasía de seguirte, y de qué manera podría llegar a ser digna de ti… Pero no eras a mí a quien querías…


	8. La lluvia no paraba contra el vidrio

Cortesanas, mi reverente agradecimiento ante la expectativa puesta en estos capítulos de reencuentro. Como mi otra más exclusiva reverencia a los deseos de más historia. Espero satisfacer, aun pidiendo paciencia entre capítulo y capítulo.

Mi _lion B._ y mi nariz, agradecidos.

* * *

—¡Tu sueño era más grande que todo y que todos en ese maldito pueblo, y de esa forma tan tuya quisiste armarte una fantasía que te iba a llevar al camino contrario! En ese auditorio… —se le entrecortó la voz y sus ojos dieron con los más oscuros, completamente impávidos—… mientras te lastimaba, solo podía pensar en la loca fantasía de seguirte, y de qué manera podría llegar a ser digna ti… Pero no eras a mí a quien querías…

Quinn no pudo evitar retroceder y darle la espalda, llena de vergüenza y remordimientos.

Un fuerte impulso llevó a Rachel a buscar ese rostro que quería huir de ella, completamente agitada por su confesión.

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Siempre te quise! —exclamó, al tiempo que la enfrentaba nuevamente.

—¡No lo suficiente! —vociferó Quinn, antes de que pudiera pensar también en lo que estaba diciendo.

—¡Quién te dijo eso! ¡Quién eres tú para decirme cómo te he querido! Nunca alcanzó contigo; nunca me diste la más mínima chance. Siempre había alguien… ¡La última vez que te vi estabas metida en la cama de un profesor!

Quinn la miró en azorado silencio, provocando la sonrisa sarcástica y dolorosa de Rachel.

—¿Qué…? ¿Acaso creíste que la información era solo privilegio tuyo?

Un breve e incómodo silencio aguardaba la estocada de turno con que una de las dos contendientes estaba dispuesta a responder.

Y así llegó, con estruendosa venganza.

—Como en tu cama, Rachel… Como ese imbécil gigoló que pagaba sus estudios con sexo y al que no solo metiste en tu cama... —Quinn se crispó, a punto de perder los estribos rápidamente—. ¡Lo que falta es que ahora me reproches haber continuado con mi vida!

Rachel se apretó las manos, completamente sacada de quicio por tanto desahogo.

Comenzó a caminar de un lado para el otro.

—Dios… estos reproches son inútiles… —murmuró, a punto de pisar su cordura y ponerse a gritar y llorar como una cría.

Se secó rápidamente un par de lágrimas que insistieron en salir, llenas de impotencia.

Pero para Quinn lo que estaba sucediendo era la consecuencia inevitable de tantos años sin palabras, o con palabras a medias.

—Evidentemente no se superó nada… —susurró, completamente abatida—. Mira Rachel, ya no somos adolescentes. Pasó demasiado y cosas muy dolorosas… Ya no soy la capitana de las animadoras ni tú la capitana del coro. Ahora somos adultas que tomamos decisiones… a pesar de nuestra integridad...

Picada por las palabras dichas con otro evidente tono acusador, Rachel entornó los ojos.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De que te has convertido en una mujer… que se revuelca con mujeres.

¿Se podía llegar a sentir el letargo de la miseria y al instante saltar de odio y ganas de vociferar? Quinn había dicho las palabras casi mágicas para desternillar una coherencia que poco faltaba para que se descolgara.

Arremetió contra ella con fiero coraje.

—Te lo dijo Santana, ¿verdad?

—No, no fue ella… —suspiró la otra, agotada—. No importa quién haya sido; era inevitable Rachel. Siempre fui tu estúpido radar.

Allí estaba una vez más, bajando decibeles a paso vivo para sentirse mezquina y no saber cómo responder a esas palabras.

—Tú no…

—Yo te miraba cuando se podía; te buscaba cuando yo misma me lo permitía en aquel principio. Y luego te seguí en boca del que se pudiera, cuando los pasajes en tren no fueron suficientes…

Rachel se llevó una mano a la garganta, ahogada, negando con la cabeza.

—No me vengas con esas, cuando viniste solo para convencerme de que no haga ese comercial… desnuda— balbuceó, acechada por el recuerdo—. Yo… pensé…

—Tú tampoco fuiste a New Haven —interrumpió duramente.

Rachel se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

—Orgullo… ¿te suena, Quinn? —dijo despectiva—. ¿A qué iba a ir, a que seas tan inalcanzable como en las llamadas o los mensajes?

La mirada de Quinn se enfrentó a la de ella, inyectada de un nuevo sentimiento que Rachel no pudo contener.

—No te atreviste a probar, y no tuve más remedio que obligar a que se me cuente todo de ti… —murmuró, dejando en rudo suspenso ese extraño juicio.

—¿Qué sabes tú? —inquirió la otra, elevando el mentón con desafío.

—Sé de tu prueba de embarazo…

Y aquello generó un mutismo casi ensordecedor, solo interrumpido por las fatigosas respiraciones, una frente a la otra, una pendiente de la otra de forma desordenada e imperiosa.

Rachel fue la que se sintió tan ofendida vanamente, que torció su boca con aflicción y desprecio, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

—¡Qué golpe bajo! Tú y Santana son…

—¡Basta de Santana! ¡Basta de Kurt! No te das una idea de todo lo que hacen por ti…

—¡Ya sé que soy una miserable que les está arruinando la vida; no hace falta que me lo recuerdes! ¡Pero tú no sabes lo que hago yo por salir de esa basura! —exclamó desbordada y llena de dolor por verse envuelta una vez más en esa parte de su vida en la que realmente no hubiera sabido para dónde salir corriendo.

—Qué posición más conveniente, ¿verdad? El drama no es aquí, Rachel; es sobre las tablas…

La acusada puso los brazos en jarra, furiosa.

—Bien, bien, la gran Quinn dando lecciones de vida correcta. ¡Pero la verdad es que llegas y arruinas todo!

Allí comenzó a sentir que todo se le iba de las manos, la histeria enronqueció su voz, le nubló su vista… y solo quería besarla; tanto quería besarla que le era imposible contenerse—. No sé a qué has venido… No sé a qué has venido…

A Quinn no le importó los susurros incoherentes y dañinos. Su paciencia se agotó.

Se acercó y la tomó de un brazo a pesar de sus protestas, aferrándola con fuerza.

La acercó tanto que casi podía beber del vapor de su aliento; pero la que ejercía el poder no estaba en pos de eso, solo se alimentaba de la ira que le provocaban las palabras de esa caprichosa.

—He venido por ti, y esta absurda dicotomía me hastió —murmuró entre dientes—. ¡Dime qué arruiné si siempre has hecho lo que quisiste! ¡Maldita seas, Berry!

—¡Es cierto, lo arruinas…! —soltó, presa de los nervios—. ¡Nunca lo pude amar como merecía, porque siempre estuviste tú en medio, siempre tú…! ¡Hasta… hasta lo engañé contigo!

No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, solo la tenía allí, tan cerca… Agarró las solapas de su impermeable y la zarandeó con fuerza, recargando su cuerpo contra el de ella… y duró un segundo el amarre, porque un repentino chasquido resonó en todas las paredes, alejándola de pronto de ese cuerpo aguerrido.

La mano de Quinn se cerró en un puño después de haberla estrellado contra esa mejilla tersa, con los ojos humedecidos y atormentados.

Rachel retrocedió, muda, ya en sus cabales...

—No me culparás por lo que no quisiste o quisiste. Siempre decidiste, y ante eso, jamás pude hacer nada —fue el murmullo hondo que aquella le entregó.

—Es la segunda vez… —susurró anonadada Rachel, apoyando una mano en el lugar ardiente de su rostro.

—Yo tendría que haber sido la primera, la primera de todas y todos —prosiguió, como si no la hubiese escuchado—. Tendría que haberte hecho el amor hasta que me rogaras que me detuviese… aun sin saber hacerlo… porque no sabíamos Rachel. Y yo no hubiese parado… ¡En ese baño, en el estacionamiento o donde fuera!

—Hablas… hablas como un… macho cabrío… —exclamó la respuesta aturdida y sin aliento aquélla, abrazándose, intentando darse un poco del calor que tanto le hacía falta en ese momento.

Quinn no estaba arrepentida, y ella lo aceptó, porque lo que había dicho era desleal.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por decir lo que siento? ¿Porque lo tendría que haber dicho en ese momento y no cinco años después... después de la muerte de Finn?

Rachel no respondió; esa verdad fue más dura que el golpe, dolía más. Qué podría responderle ¿Que no era cierto? Sí que lo era… Era tan cierto como su nombre. Pero sus palabras sonaron demasiado crudas.

—Cómo puedes hablar así…

Los ojos de Quinn finalmente derramaron las lágrimas que estuvo conteniendo.

—¿Soy egoísta por ello? Siempre lo fui y lo sabes, pero aun así me querías. Y eso te llenó de culpa durante años.

Rachel se llevó una mano temblorosa a la boca, desgarrada ante todas las emociones que las sobrevolaba dentro de la tormenta. No podía hablar, como así tampoco negarlo.

Ante el silencio, Quinn se tranquilizó, pero no así su corazón, que retumbaba violentamente contra sus costillas.

—Tú… piensas que yo necesité que pasara todo lo que pasó para decirte esto. No te equivoques. Yo… también quise a Finn… muchísimo… —tragó saliva visiblemente—. Y si hablo hoy es… es porque siento que es la primera vez que estás dispuesta a escucharme, por más que te muerdas por dentro.

La repentina y sarcástica risa de Rachel la congeló.

—Perfecto…, así que ahora soy yo la villana que nunca quiso escucharte, y tú la pobre incomprendida que siempre estuvo a la vera de a quién podía cagarle la vida.

Quinn aplaudió un par de veces con un hiriente gesto de burla.

—¡Ah, era eso! Bien, Rachel. Querías decir eso... ¡Por qué tardaste tanto!

La morena se llevó una mano a la frente, exhausta de y por tanta batalla. Se alejó hacia las ventanas, queriendo perderse por unos sosegadores segundos de su presencia.

—E-esto es inaudito; nos estamos haciendo daño. Es demasiado injusto… no…

Detuvo su balbuceo, descolocada, con una tristeza y un gozo extraño mezclados y radicados en su pecho.

¿Cómo lidiar con eso? Cómo lidiar con la mismísima Quinn Fabray en la sala de su departamento, recriminándole un pasado que traspasó las barreras del amor y del dolor a cantidades iguales, de una forma tan desordenada como verdadera. Que se empeñó en el silencio, en decisiones acertadas y desacertadas, detallando simplemente su curso natural.

—Nos redimiré a las dos, entonces…

Fue el ronco susurro que se escuchó tan cercano a su cuerpo que le inundó la nuca.

—Qué… —acertó a responder sin aliento Rachel, y cuando quiso mirarla, ya estaba cercada por el calor de ese cuerpo que la prendió fuego.

Allí estaban sus ojos, tan verdes como esa hierba ya crecida, que se tiñe de ese oliva maduro e inolvidable. El cabello casi seco cayéndole sobre el rostro hermoso era una fantasía un tanto cruel para su alma atormentada de pasiones.

—¿Qué… qué vas a hacer? —mustió casi sin voz.

—Redoblo la apuesta, pequeña…

No fue una fantasía; no lo fue porque la mano de Quinn subió a su flequillo, recorriéndolo con una ternura insoportable; sentía esa mano buscar su piel y eso la llevó a abrir la boca, buscando aire.

Todas las sensaciones pasadas se arremolinaron en su cuerpo; la boca de Quinn, el cuerpo de Quinn...

El deseo en la mirada de Quinn que iba directo a la boca carnosa y grande. La mirada oscura en donde ella se podía ver perfectamente, enarbolada por tupidas y gruesas pestañas… y el deseo en todo el rostro hermoso de su estrella.

Maravilloso deseo que logró perderlas por segunda vez en sus vidas.

Rachel se aferró a la chalina que llevaba su perfume, Quinn se hundió en la nuca despejada, y el beso llegó, barriéndolo todo a su alrededor.

La impoluta ternura y timidez que quiso comenzar con el primer acercamiento quedó destruida cuando sus labios se tocaron.

Otra batalla comenzó, y no tenía que ver ni con palabras ni con labios, sino con llegar más profundamente a la otra. Se acercaron tanto, que se mordieron hasta hacerse daño, tratando de demostrar en ese beso que ya nada era igual, que mucha vida y años habían pasado de la primera vez, pero que ellas estaban intactas.

Se lamieron con frenesí, se hostigaron, midiendo absurdamente su fuerza que era la misma; era llevada por las mismas ganas abarrotadas de llamas cada vez más altas.

No bastaba, y se enajenaron, violentas, moviendo cuellos como banderas flameantes para tomar todo de la otra, hambrientas.

Se separaron cuando sintieron el sabor salado de las lágrimas. Ambas las estaban derramando por todo el dolor, pero porque se habían encontrado también.

Se miraron llenas de asombro, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los alientos perdidos. Se miraron dichosas, deseando más que nunca volver a sentirse; por esa razón seguían unidas de algún hombro, cintura o brazo. Y entre esas lágrimas que sabían a reproche absoluto, dirigiendo la mirada hacia los labios irritados, volvieron a besarse, recurrentes y deseosas; criaturas inevitables.

Ya sabían del sabor de de la otra. Quinn sabía que los labios de Rachel eran gruesos, y no alcanzaba toda su propia boca para tomarlos, por eso se decidía por un solo labio para hundir profanamente, o lamerlo una y otra vez. Rachel sabía que la lengua de Quinn era afanosa para perderse dentro de su boca, queriendo beberla, y no podía contra ese asfixie, no quería, porque estaba gimiendo contra ella, mientras de un solo movimiento arrancaba de su cuello la chalina aromada y volvía a tomar ciegamente su coqueto trench francés, pero esta vez para comenzar desanudar el cinturón con desesperación, a desabotonarlo entre gemidos, sacárselo de los hombros y arrojarlo victoriosa sobre el piso de su departamento neoyorkino.

La fiereza de los actos solo enardecía y llenaba de jadeos ese bendito espacio fusionado.

Quinn quería susurrar su nombre, morderlo junto a su cuello, pasarle la lengua junto al oído, pero eso quizá sería el fin de la gloria increíble que estaba viviendo, por esa razón solo aferraba con manos intensas y en silencio la nuca caliente, y luchaba cuando la ropa se quería sacar de lugar, para volver al suyo propio, que era rodeando cada centímetro de materia estelar.

Rachel la empujó de la cadera; no sabía dónde, pero quería llegar más; traspasar el cuerpo de ropas y trazar surcos en su piel con las manos.

Quinn chocó una vez más contra esa ventana de pequeños paneles en unos pocos pasos, y allí aprovechó para, sin dejar de besar el cuello de Rachel ni de disfrutar con los gemidos contraltos, despojarla de su cárdigan.

Rachel cooperó de buena gana, concentrada en los preciados labios de Quinn ahora en el lóbulo de su oreja.

Con otro sonoro gemido puso los ojos en blanco y hundió las manos en los mechones rubios, a punto de explotar en cientos de pedazos en los brazos de la primera persona que le hizo relamer el deseo desgarrado y sin sutilezas.

Las manos de Quinn se anclaron en la estrechísima cintura hasta su cadera baja, y allí tomar tela de la falda para hacerla inútil entre sus dedos.

Se apoyó pesadamente contra la ventana, golpeando a su compañera contra toda su estatura, anidándola al mismo tiempo en el calor incendiado de su entrepierna.

A Rachel no le quedó más remedio que sostenerse de los vidrios mojados en el exterior, dejando la huella de sus palmas en el interior, y el vaho de su aliento dibujado allí, cuando le tocó el turno de devorarle la piel de la garganta…

Entonces la puerta del pasillo se escuchó abrirse con varias exclamaciones lejanas de voces más que conocidas que recién llegaban, y que se acercaban estrepitosamente a la entrada del departamento…


	9. Recuerdas

¿Qué decir…?

Cuando el alma es largamente acariciada, las palabras no alcanzan, por eso le toca al cuerpo y al deseo responder esa falencia.

Aguzo entonces mi espíritu para entregarles todo lo estival que hoy me rodea en un abrazo, eternamente agradecido.

Mientras depuraba, ayer, estaba escuchando _Yesterday_, versión _Rachel Berry_, y justo se dio que hubo una parte de este escrito donde la letra maravillosa lograba fusionarse y resumir toda la esencia. Fue tan preciso y caliente... Me encantaría que pudieran sentir lo mismo y encontrar ese pedazo donde cobijar _Yesterday._

* * *

Precisamente eran las voces de Kurt y Santana las que se podían casi palpar a esa corta e inconveniente distancia…

No se supo quién separó a quién, tampoco se supo cuándo de pronto el frío ocupó un lugar entre ellas que no le correspondía, rodeado de fuertes respiraciones.

La puerta corrediza se escuchó perfectamente abrirse con un estruendo, y detrás, las risotadas y una conversación de lo más variopinta.

Fue ese momento el decidido por Quinn para, con algo más de compostura y una mirada temerosa a una Rachel paralizada, hacerse visible e ir directamente hacia los recién llegados.

—¡Qué costumbre es esa de no cerrar las puertas!...

Temblor, temblor multiplicado y un nudo en la garganta que le permitió a duras penas recibirlos con ese comentario trivial… y otro grito ahogado…

—¡Me lleva el diablo! —exclamó Santana al verla—. ¡Pero si eres tú, y mira cómo estás!

Rápidamente dejó su bolso en el piso al igual que el paraguas, y fue al encuentro de una Quinn profundamente conmovida.

—¡Oh, por dios, cielo!… ¡Q está aquí! —exclamaba con voz extraña Kurt, que evidentemente venía hablando por teléfono con Blaine.

Rachel lo veía todo desde su lugar, la alegría y desconcierto de Santana, la mirada pávida de Kurt con esa expresión llamativa, mezcla de felicidad y preocupación con que comenzó a buscarla rápidamente.

Lo presenciaba todo desde unas sombras que olían a traición, hasta que también dio unos pasos y se hizo visible, apareciendo con la mirada llena de condena.

Quinn entre los brazos de Santana no sabía qué decir, estaba muda y abrumada todavía.

—Qué alegría de verte San... —murmuró entrecortada, cerrando los ojos.

Finalmente Rachel se encontró con su amigo y frunció el ceño. Con un último saludo a su prometido éste cortó, decidido a enfrentarla.

Pero la verdad es que Rachel ya no quería mirar hacia ningún lado; se limitaba a sostener entre sus brazos las prendas que casi se olvidaban en el piso, apoyándolas luego en una de las sillas más cercanas.

Todo el ambiente estaba recargado para el momento en que le tocó al chico abrazar a Quinn con extrema calidez.

—Kurt... —susurró ella contra su hombro.

—Quinn… estás aquí, cariño… —murmuró aquél, muy emocionado.

Con una trémula sonrisa, Santana no perdió de vista a una quietísima Rachel, que se quedó mirando la escena como si no estuviera allí.

Caminó hacia ella y la rodeó con sus brazos.

—Ven aquí… —murmuró la recién llegada, mojándola más con el agua que dejaba su impermeable.

La voz le salió temblorosa. Santana estaba nerviosa, se podía sentir perfectamente, así como también se podía sentir aquel universo de sensaciones que desbordaban de todos.

Rachel quedó bajo el escrutinio de esos ojos casi negros, y su dueña elevó una ceja delineada. Seguramente estaba mirando su cabello un poco despeinado, sus labios irritados y su mirada… desencajada.

"_Tú sabías que ella estaría aquí…"_ No, no fue su voz; si así hubiese sido ya estaría gritando como lunática. La pregunta estaba escrita en cada parpadeo de esos ojos igualmente oscurecidos, y la otra morena movió la cabeza en una negativa, completamente inocente, en verdad, de la mitad de ese acontecimiento.

Como una secuencia extraña, ahora fue el chico quien se le acercó; Santana regresó con Quinn, con una última defensa en sus facciones poco inocentes, Kurt le besó las dos mejillas, Quinn seguía en brazos de Santana… y todos podían irse al infierno literalmente.

¡Por qué la trataban como si estuviese necesitada de cariño, si fueron _ellos_ los creadores de ese plan macabro! ¡Quinn estaba allí por ellos!... Y no tardó en hacerle saber también a Kurt que pensaba eso.

El chico abrió la boca ante el furioso y mudo reproche, gesticuló y negó, como su otra cómplice.

Traicioneros... como siempre...

Aquello fue revolucionario; tener a Quinn Fabray allí no era algo cotidiano. Era realmente para enmarcar y colgar.

La mismísima y vieja hidalga también estaba aturdida, su voz casi no se escuchaba en las respuestas que trataba de dar lo más acertada posible. Ni se dio cuenta de cuando la arrastraron hacia la mesa… sin Rachel, que no estaba allí; aún ni había podido siquiera mirarla…

Y la verborragia la estaba matando…

Con un bufido, una mirada irónica y la burla a flor de piel, Rachel fue al fregadero y se sirvió un vaso de agua, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlar sus temblores.

No quería a Quinn allí, a pesar de la exaltación de sus amigos, y de que cada centímetro de cuerpo le estaba demandando que volviera a su contacto de forma urgente.

Se habían separado completamente perturbadas y agitadas, las dos por igual. Una acertó a secarse la boca y la humedad de los ojos, y la otra intentó hacer algo decente con las ropas y el cabello, todo envuelto en una fracción de segundos, sin dejar de mirarse con ese deseo que castigaba el frágil estado emocional.

—¡Dios, todas mis divas en un mismo lugar! ¡Esto es épico! —exclamaba Kurt, que no podía evitar estar radiante a pesar del embrollo.

Ninguno en realidad quiso dejar de sentir la sensación increíble que era saberse juntos. Todos necesitaban a Quinn y ella los necesitaba a todos. Así de simple era.

—Oye Hummel, pero el primer lugar es mío, porque el último lo tiene la cara de Rachel que…

—Santana… —advirtió ésta, hablando por primera vez desde su lugar, completamente tensa.

"_Te estoy observando, Santana…" _Sí; de pronto su mirada podía hablar, y si su amiga se arriesgaba un poco más, hasta podría echar fuego…

Quinn no sabía qué decir, ese exacerbo latino la estaba dejando en un lugar del que no podría salir muy fácilmente…

—La primera será siempre Rachel, segundonas. Lo siento. A llevar con orgullo los segundos lugares que de eso saben y mucho —bromeó aquél, tratando de amenizar.

—Vaya si lo sabremos… —suspiró Quinn, tratando de relajarse por primera vez. Y por primera vez pudo tener el momento preciso para recibir de aquellos dos miradas de urgente incógnita, sin que Rachel se percatara, porque parecía que tomar agua estaba siendo una ocupación mucho más interesante que integrarse a la incipiente conversación.

Quinn negó con la cabeza, suplicando que se quedaran en su lugar, que luego darías las explicaciones necesarias… pero la voz de Kurt pareció tomarlas por sorpresa.

—Quinn, creo que deberías cambiarte…

La susodicha lo miró con algo de confusión.

—No, no estoy tan mojada…

—Kurt tiene razón. Deberías cambiarte; no quiero catarros o gripes que estamos de festejo. ¡Fabray está en nuestra casa...!

Rachel revoleó los ojos con sorna cuando escuchó las palabras de Kurt secundadas por las de Santana, y los miró sin poder evitarlo.

Estaban felices, se podía ver tan intensamente como ella lo sentía en lo más ardiente y profundo de su pecho, aunque en el exterior solo demostrara un conveniente y aparente malestar. Es que Rachel necesitaba su defensa; necesitaba sentir que el mundo no se le tambaleaba a cada paso, y no tenía otra forma de lidiar con eso.

—Las dos deberían cambiarse —apoyó Santana una vez más, recorriendo su uniforme de arriba abajo.

Rachel frunció el ceño, tapándose el pecho con las manos.

—Yo no estoy mojada…

—Sí lo estás. Por qué mejor no van las dos, se cambian y regresan. Hay mucho de qué hablar.

La voz de Kurt taladró su tímpano hasta instalarse en su cerebro, y por primera vez las miradas de Rachel y Quinn se encontraron, en una pregunta muda, con una respuesta que nadie daría porque ya se sabía.

Por supuesto, allí se supo que algo había pasado, que las cosas habían sucedido antes de que llegaran los testigos. El encuentro había sucedido a solas. Y qué pasó, solo ellas lo sabían…

Cuando pudo sopesar las palabras del chico, Rachel comenzó a negar con vehemencia.

—Mi ropa no le entra… —se cruzó de brazos, observando a Santana que se hacía la desinteresada—; en cambio la tuya sí.

—Mi ropa no la toca nadie —respondió aquélla en un exagerado tono amenazante.

Y Quinn, que ya estaba bastante molesta por la situación, las detuvo en seco a las dos.

—Como sea y de quién sea la estúpida ropa. ¡No tengo lepra!

—Eso está a la vista —murmuró Rachel sin poder evitarlo.

—No tienes lepra, Quinn ¡Comprobado! —exclamó Santana, mirándola con suficiencia, para finalmente ignorarlas a ambas, dirigiendo exclusivamente una conversación con el otro integrante de la mesa.

No estaban siendo ignoradas. Estaban siendo manipuladas, como ya deberían saberlo. Pero Quinn y Rachel estaban demasiado pendientes una de la otra como para ver algo más que no sea lo que se asomaba a la superficie. Estaban enojadas, heridas y queriendo volver donde lo dejaron…

Esa indiferencia fastidió más el humor de la diva, que comenzó a caminar sin una palabra más, esperando ser seguida por la controversial visita.

Y Quinn así lo hizo, roja y avergonzada por la humillación de verse rechazada.

Los pasos resonantes se detuvieron, y la que iba delante se adentró en una habitación después de causar un revuelo de cortinas oscuras.

Allí se acabó completamente las ganas de Quinn de confrontarla y recordarle los últimos minutos vividos juntas.

Estaban en la habitación de Rachel, y que se le abriera el suelo a sus pies si alguna vez creyó que sería una realidad estar en algún cuarto de ella, y precisamente en uno como el que recorría sus ojos.

Juraría que su lugar personal, en una demostración eterna de su carácter, le mostraría siempre un mundo de colores vivos y juveniles, y no esa combinación de tonos gastados y ásperos que entregaba un ropero mediano, un arcón en el suelo, o una cómoda un poco desordenada al lado de una ventana que dejaba entrar la luz de las últimas horas de ese martes resonante de lluvia otoñal.

Las paredes también estaban hechas a pulmón de los que recién empiezan y no saben mucho… todo poseía una mixtura de rusticidad y calidez que encantaba, y que gritaban que Rachel Barbra Berry había cambiado más de lo que se imaginaba.

La impactó. Ese lugar, esa guarida íntima la dejó con la boca abierta y el corazón errático. Mucho más cuando la estrella doblegada se situó frente a su mueble, abrió puertas y cajones, y comenzó a tirar ropa sobre una vieja cama de hierro.

Quinn tragó saliva, pestañeando ante la imagen que se le venía a la cabeza de forma tempestuosa.

Los estremecimientos no paraban de sacudir el cuerpo de Rachel, mientras terminaba de vaciar un segundo cajón ante la mirada de la intrusa, sin saber muy bien qué estaba buscando.

—Me la van a pagar… idiotas… —murmuraba con frustración.

Quinn en su habitación no era la mejor manera de calmar sus nervios y el eterno enojo con sus amigos; porque todavía necesitaba explicaciones sobre cuánta responsabilidad tenían ellos de que ahora también su cuarto oliera a su perfume… Molesto perfume francés…

—Son solo pantalones Rachel, la verdad es que se los pediré a Kurt…

—No… —fue un suspiro que sonó casi como una orden—. Lo que menos tiene Kurt son pantalones cómodos, gastados y deportivos… —carraspeó con fuerza— No te voy a dejar sin ropa seca —continuó en un tono más comedido—; es solo que… se ponen tan caprichosos…

Su voz era ausente y tapada por la agitación de seguir revoleando prendas, cuando de pronto una sudadera negra cayó sobre el pequeño montículo y sus letras llamaron la atención de Quinn.

Recordaba muy bien esa sudadera. La habían hecho especialmente para reclutar miembros para el club, y así demostrarles a todos en el patio del colegio que ellos pertenecían al mejor club coral de Ohio…

Los recuerdos la derrumbaron; no se dio cuenta cuánto, hasta que vio a Rachel un poco más cerca de ella, con una toalla colgando de sus brazos, observándola con una expresión indescifrable.

—Todavía la conservas… —susurró, repasando con sus dedos las letras fluorescentes.

Rachel tuvo que tragar saliva varias veces para contestarle a ese rostro a cientos de kilómetros de distancia y recuerdos. En ese preciso instante creyó estar viviendo algo que no solía sucederle al general.

No todos los días te encuentras frente a personas con las que has vivido momentos que se guardan en los años, de esos primarios e imborrables que forjaron el camino de la vida, que conocen y te conocen tanto, que solo un suspiro o una mirada hace falta para dar vuelta el mundo presente.

Quinn era eso; era eso y más…

—Por supuesto. Las…las tengo todas…. —susurró con dificultad, señalando la toalla que había separado y un pantalón; motivo por el cual estaban allí.

—Lo imaginaba —sonrió la otra de lado, señalando la prenda que ya había tomado entre sus manos—. ¿Puedo?...

La pregunta llegó hasta ella dubitativa, y Rachel se relamió los labios, algo rígida.

—S-sí… Si te queda puedes usarla, claro…

—Gracias…

—Cámbiate aquí… sin problemas… —murmuró, dispuesta a tomar algo más cómodo para ella misma y dejarla sola. Necesitaba salir de allí cuanto antes.

Y estaba a punto de hacerlo con su muda y valentía a cuestas, cuando la voz honda de esa mujer la detuvo en seco, a punto de cruzar la cortina.

—No sabes lo feliz que me hace esto… lo feliz que soy… —confesó entrecortada, presa de una emoción que causó una misma torsión en la garganta de Rachel.

Aquélla apretó la ropa contra su pecho y hundió su cara en ella para no darse la vuelta y lanzarse a sus brazos. Estaba bañaba de esa voz adorada y del sentimiento desnudo que hizo eco en esa bohemia habitación.

—Siempre fui feliz con ustedes, Rachel, porque siempre estuvieron a mi lado. Tú me dijiste que así sería… y siempre fue así… —continuó Quinn, envolviéndola tan cálidamente que tuvo que volverse, no pudiendo evitar verla, verla con los ojos humedecidos, abrazada por el incipiente ocaso del exterior.

—¿Lo recuerdas? —mustió la más pequeña, llegando hasta sus ojos crudos y nostálgicos, y bebió de ella de esa otra forma, cuando hacía tan poco enjugó su cuerpo con manos y labios.

—Cada cosa está guardada en mí, como si fuera la primera vez…

La intensidad crecía entre las dos de una forma titánica. Se movía entre las cosas que allí se encontraban, serpenteando hasta envolverlas, como un hechizo difícil de romper.

—Yo también guardo todo… guardo todo Quinn, como si fuera la primera vez.

El nudo se desató de la garganta de Rachel, lanzando esas palabras que también se las llevó las cortinas que servían de puerta, cuando no pudo hacer más que marcharse, y Quinn no pudo hacer más que dejarla ir, hundiéndose más en la sudadera que sostenía contra su pecho.

A partir de ese momento no hubo más encontronazos ni palabras fuera de una órbita locuaz, por lo menos la próxima hora que siguió, en la que cada uno se dispuso a vestirse cómodamente y compartir más conversación con algunas cervezas.

En realidad la plática no se daba tan ecuánime, ya que se trataba del intercambio de tres personas y no de cuatro, como era la cantidad exacta que ocupaba la mesa.

Rachel interactuaba poco y miraba menos a una Quinn vestida con _su_s pantalones, explicando una y otra vez las peripecias de su arribo desde Paris.

En efecto, se enteró de que Santana y Kurt sí sabían de su llegada, pero no la fecha exacta, así que quedó un poco más zanjado el tema. Solo un poco.

Pero la diva tenía que seguir enojada con algo, y decidió que el premio se lo llevarían las tímidas risas y sonrojos de una Quinn que respondía las curiosidades de sus amigos, que hablaba tal y como siempre… misteriosa, sensual… y que no la miraba.

Bueno, por qué habría de mirarla si ella misma sentía la máscara odiosa que había pintado en su rostro para todos los presentes.

Odió a Yale, Diderot y el acento francés… y odió sus tontos suspiros por ella que escondía contra la manga de su sweater, ante la mirada fisgona de Kurt.

Él miraba lo que ella estaba observando atentamente. La complicidad entre Santana y Quinn, mientras preparaban una segunda ronda de aperitivos.

Al contrario de todos los pronósticos, en vez de concentrarse en los celos que tendrían que bullir por aquel natural ida y vuelta de viejas conocidas, por primera vez Rachel sintió el golpe de no encontrar en ella a la chica de vestidos floreados y cárdigans color pastel haciendo juego. La Quinn del presente todavía llevaba su ajustado sweater negro escotado…

En un parpadeo se encontró con la mirada risueña de Kurt.

—No lo puedes negar, diva… —siseó él con una media sonrisa y una palmadita en su mano.

Rachel bajó los ojos con un suspiro.

—Si hasta vocabulario propio tienen… zorra, perra… linaje… dicotomía… _¿maldita base de pirámide?_ —lo miró con el rostro desfigurado y dramatizado por la incredulidad—. Has escuchado bien, ¿verdad? ¿Es un idioma propio de ex _Ánima_? Dímelo, tú que lo eres; ¿es así? No pensé que fuesen tan… bobos… Hasta podría decirte que me desagradan…

Kurt intentó no estallar en carcajadas ante la estampida de palabras que ahora le llovían sobre la cabeza, observando las bromas de las dos amigas que hacía tiempo no se veían. Era la primera vez que se encontraban después del _"pequeño tropezón sexual"_; y eso para Rachel… bueno, significaba llevarlo a su manera.

—Son amigas… y tus celos son muy divertidos —canturreó en tono aniñado.

—¡Celos de qué! —murmuró entre dientes con rabia, sin dejar de mirarlas un solo segundo.

—¿Acaso tú y yo no tenemos el nuestro? Tú y San también; igual San y yo. Hasta con Q lo tienes…

—Deja de llamarla de esa manera… y es diferente, tú y yo somos amigos; San y yo somos amigas, tú y ella…

—Y ellas también, a pesar de haberse acostado… —interrumpió calmadamente, jugando con algo que había sobre la mesa.

Rachel lo miró horrorizada, indignada y con una fuerte expresión de amonestación.

—Es diferente, t-tú eres gay…

El chico frunció el ceño y la miró sin comprender.

—Y ellas también, al igual que Rachel Berry…

Pero antes de que pudiera responder a esa impertinencia con toda la perorata frustrada que guardaba dentro, las otras ya se acercaban con más botellas y bocadillos.

—¿Quién se acostaría con quién? —preguntó al paso Santana, que se acomodaba al lado de Rachel con un empellón algo juguetón.

—Escuchaste mal, Santana; yo dije que _"todos"_ somos gays. ¡Y no lo digo yo; son palabras de Freud…! —exclamó Kurt con una amplia sonrisa y un sentido oportuno para aligerar la situación.

Rachel continuaba ensimismada, Quinn seguía contrariada y algo desencajada en su lugar, y ellos dos, siendo los encargados de sobrellevar toda esa aventura que recién comenzaba, estaban en posición de hacer lo que se les antojara.

—Deja de ofender a las damas aquí presentes, que ninguna de ellas es gay declarada, Hummel.

Algunas risas y gruñidos se mezclaron en esa mesa, las divertidas, las incómodas y las falsas, pero ninguna de las aludidas negó o afirmó, y eso fue suficiente por esa larga noche.

—Vamos, Miss Fabray, por qué no cuentas los proyectos que tienes, así dejamos la homosexualidad para después... —propuso Santana, guiñándole un ojo.

Ahora sí Rachel comenzó a prestar atención a las facciones ansiosas y sonrojadas de Quinn, y fue cuestión de segundos para que la rubia accediera al pedido, pero mirándola directamente a ella.

Rachel se puso nerviosa.

—Bueno… como es más que sabido, mi objetivo en un principio fue entrar a la escuela de drama, en Yale… —comenzó a decir ella con suaves sonrisas y recurrentes movimientos de manos.

Todos asintieron, especialmente Rachel, que se había tranquilizado un poco y ahora la miraba expectante. Quinn estaba adorablemente ansiosa.

—Santana exagera, pero… simplemente en este tiempo se me abrió otro camino que va más con la dirección que la actuación… y… quería contárselos…

—¿Dirección de qué? —preguntó Rachel rápidamente.

—Dirección de teatro, de escena… ¡Me atrapó por completo, Rach! ¡Es simplemente fascinante…! —contestó casi sin aliento.

Rachel sonrió; Quinn Fabray productora y directora de escena sonaba bien, demasiado bien… Y sonrió más, completamente orgullosa. Casi aplaudió antes de darse cuenta de dónde estaba. Casi se desmayó por la naturalidad con que esa conversación podría haberse dado en cualquier contexto, y sin embargo…

—¡Yale no solamente tiene a presidentes! ¡Tiene a Quinn Fabray, de Ohio! ¡Y no lo dice Freud, lo digo yo! —exclamó Kurt, elevando los brazos a modo de festejo.

La aludida rió, observando tímidamente a Rachel. Ésta seguía asintiendo, pensativa, ausente y henchida por esa Quinn llena de futuro, uno que parecía estar un tanto lejos del de ella.

De pronto dejó de reír, y la inseguridad marcó sus facciones.

—Te queremos más cerca, reina porrista —dijo Santana.

—Yo también lo quiero,… yo también lo quiero —murmuraba Quinn, dándole toda la atención a Rachel, que parecía cada vez más lejos de allí.

—¡Esto merece un brindis!

Alguien vociferó y todas las botellas se levantaron.

—¡Por el triunfo del legado William McKinley, que se reparte por el mundo! —vitoreó Kurt a viva voz.

—Yo brindo por ustedes —mustió Santana, mirándolos a cada uno con evidente emoción.

—Yo… también por ustedes… y por tu compromiso, Kurt… —el murmullo sentido de Quinn no llegó a conmover a Rachel, que de pronto se le hizo insostenible su papel.

—Ni siquiera estuviste Quinn; no sé que tanto festejas…

El golpe un poco rudo de la botella en la mesa marcó el principio del silencio y las miradas que recayeron sobre ella, con pesar.

Fue dura, y nadie pudo borrar las palabras que ya flotaban en el aire y delante del rostro de Quinn, mucho menos cuando se escucharon sus airosos pasos alejándose del salón.

La destinataria de ese veneno, que también tenía un toque de almizcle dulzón, se sintió peor. Llevó toda su mirada de arrepentimiento hacia Kurt, que le hizo un gesto con la mano para que descomprima.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Es la reina del drama…

Quinn negó con la cabeza, contrariada y exhausta.

—Lo mejor será que me vaya; no podré…

—Tú de aquí no te vas —anunció Santana, después de beber un par de largos tragos—. Mañana iremos a buscar tu ropa al hotel; hoy te quedarás aquí, durmiendo con Bruce…

Quinn casi se atragantó con la cerveza, mirándolos como si se hubiesen vuelto locos

—No me voy a quedar con Rachel así… ¿Bruce?

Kurt rio con ganas mientras asentía, repartiendo miradas ladinas aquí y allá.

—Eres una de mis favoritas Q… hoy dormirás con Bruce...

—¡Vaya que es tu preferida! —rió Santana, haciendo chocar las botellas una vez más.

Quinn no entendía nada, solo estaba furiosa y ellos reían y nombraban a un tal Bruce… Ella no dormiría con nadie, no se daban cuenta…

—No será Rachel, pero es buena compañía. Por lo menos por el momento…

Los que la tomaron de punto comenzaron reír entre suaves murmullos, y la que fue tomada para la broma, solo puso en blanco la mirada.

¿Quién era Bruce y dónde diablos dormiría?


	10. Acción de verte

Carátula: Homicidio culposo en primer grado... o varios, casi agravado por el vínculo reciente.

Agregado del homicidio: Estrangulamiento y/o traumatismo severo por planeamiento sin paracaídas… o caída libre.

Hora de la muerte: Impredecible…

Nombre de la obra: _"Más de una forma de acabar con el novioalmohada de tu mejor amigo"._

Protagonistas: Bruce Hummel y Lucy Quinn Fabray.

Así es, Bruce yacía muerto en el piso, con la ropa arrugada de tanto abrazo, tal vez un poco mordido debido a algún mal sueño u otro acontecimiento… pero allí se encontraba la compañía nocturna de Kurt, botada con horrible decadencia a un lado.

Y la autora de ese crimen, descansando plácidamente, invadiendo sin ningún tipo de compasión su salón de películas, cine, ensayo y lectura.

Regalándose el placer de una brevísima sonrisa, Rachel tomó al atractivo muchacho relleno de esponja del suelo, y lo llevó a un lugar más seguro en el más cuidadoso de los silencios.

"_Respira; respira…"._

Respiró con calma.

"_Cuánto hace que no vives una mañana diferente; cuánto hace que no te detienes a ver cómo surgirán las cosas y planear sobre la divertida base de la nada, o a limpiar obsesivamente algún rincón, o a buscar figuras en la mancha de humedad que atosiga aquella esquina del techo desde hace ocho meses"_.

Eran muchas preguntas y todas tenían un solo adverbio… de cantidad, más cantidad, más cantidad. Mucho.

Hace mucho tiempo que no vivía una mañana diferente; que no miraba el porvenir con ojos ilusionados o que no hacía limpieza como se debía.

Lo llamativo de esa verdad era que después de haber pasado una noche prácticamente insomne y llena de nervios, esa mañana Rachel se levantó a las seis de la mañana, como siempre, con el atisbo de aquellas sensaciones susurrándole en el pecho.

Se duchó y miró con horror el moho alrededor de los grifos del lavabo. Levantó con hastío pero buena voluntad un trozo de pizza de debajo de la mesa, dejado por la improvisada juerga nocturna que al parecer se alargó en su ausencia caprichosa; y levantó colillas… ¡colillas!…

Kurt no fumaba, Santana tampoco... y Bruce menos; así que la que quedaba era Quinn.

Después de todas esas tareas mentales y físicas dedicó algunos minutos necesarios para observar a la intrusa número uno de su casa, tapada hasta el cuello con un grueso edredón, ocupando toda la longitud del sillón y dándole ese perfil eternamente envidiado.

Era inaudito… Podría tocarla apenas para cerciorarse de que era real, pero la despertaría y entonces dejaría de hacer esos tiernos sonidos y suspiros inconscientes que sí le decían que estaba viva… viva como el sabor que persistía en sus labios y que era de ella, al igual que el sabor de sus confesiones.

¡Ja! Confesiones venidas en remolino desde el otro lado del Atlántico, con botas de cuero inapropiadas para el clima tormentoso y un impermeable de diseñador. Confesiones declaradas exclusivamente por su antítesis adorada… confesiones que jamás pensó escuchar, y que la dejaron sin saber cómo responder con coherencia.

La movieron de su lugar; ya estaba movida de su lugar de confort y seguridad. Nada volvería a ser igual después de aquello, y eso, como siempre, le causaba un temor inmanejable.

Quinn había vuelto y le puso el mundo de cabeza.

Santana tenía razón, la adolescente ya se había ido; desapareció cuando se arrojó a los brazos de aquella capitana imposible de complacer, la mujer se multiplicó en los brazos de Finn y se volvió a ir… regresando nuevamente con esa presencia; su inesperado regalo de epifanías.

Rachel agradecía ese regalo a pesar de todo, lo agradecía abriendo los brazos y llenándose de esa presencia que lograba quitarle el sueño y el aliento.

Un aliento que ahora le fallaba, por esa razón comenzó a suspirar, convirtiendo esos cortos suspiros en una pesada cadencia para sus pulmones. Tanto así, que creyó que la dormida reina comenzó a removerse entre sueños por ellos. No tardaría en despertar…

Con un pequeño gemido se sobresaltó de la silla y corrió hacia la cocina para comenzar a preparar el desayuno. Sabía que no debía quedarse mirándola; era el maldito círculo que no acababa.

Podría quedarse observándola dormir para siempre, y también despertar... Pero no podía darse el lujo de perderse en los para siempre. Tenía que aclarar su mente, respirar el aire frío del exterior, ir de compras con Kurt… y hacer el desayuno.

Estaba a punto de entrar en una de las mayores incertidumbres de los últimos tiempos. ¿Qué pasaría hoy? ¿Qué pasaría mañana? ¿Ella, qué quería? Hablar… pero no estaba preparada; sentir, pero tampoco estaba preparada... Dios, por qué los ensayos se suspendieron hasta la semana entrante, y por qué no tenía clases hasta el viernes.

La única parte ocupada de ese día la tendría a la tarde, recargada de trabajo en la cafetería. Los tres en realidad tendrían esa última tarde de intenso trabajo, para luego aprovechar el _viernes negro_ y el fin de semana para descansar.

Rachel por lo menos tendría algunas horas de alivio matutinas, ya que tras haber sido convencida finalmente de pasar ese jueves en New York y no en Lima, con sus padres, unas buenas compras lograrían congraciarla con ellos por ese segundo plantón consecutivo.

Entonces… ¿por qué rondar tan temprano por el departamento, asumiendo tanto riesgo? Porque era una criatura de la mañana por naturaleza… y porque simplemente le era irresistible. _Ella_ estaba allí, al alcance de su mirada; ¿cómo no mirarla?

Dejó algunos vasos de forma nerviosa sobre la encimera, abrió la nevera, tomó leche, jugo y…

—Buenos días… —escuchó de pronto la voz ronca de Quinn desde algún lugar.

Tragando saliva, tras unos segundos de parálisis se insistió en girar y pestañeó varias veces.

La Quinn recién levantada la dejó con la boca abierta; más si iba vestida con su ropa, con el cabello revuelto y el rostro lleno de sueño… Y cuando decía _su_ ropa, se trataba precisamente de aquella prenda que descubrió la tarde anterior, y que tanto ramalazo de recuerdos trajo para ambas.

La dichosa sudadera le quedaba ajustada arriba y dejaba ver un poco de piel y ombligo, y luego estaban esos pantalones que ya los había usado durante la noche… pero que ahora parecían caérseles por las caderas… ¿Adorable?...

Adorable no era realmente el calificativo adecuado para describir esa imagen… y a esa asesina.

Quinn se frotó los ojos, sintiéndose cohibida entre el apretado silencio y esa mirada escrutadora. Se abrazó ante la repentina ola de frío que la recorrió, y comenzó a caminar hacia el baño.

Fue en ese momento en el que Rachel se dio cuenta de que quedó como una tonta sin reacción alguna.

—Bu-buenos días… —contestó sin más, ya al aire.

Atolondrada y confusa, la recién despierta se alejó arrastrando los pasos, y por fin Rachel pudo respirar tranquila. Por dios, estaba temblando… si no se calmaba terminaría rompiendo todo…

Quinn se lavó la cara y se enjuagó la boca con un poco de dentífrico y una mueca; necesitaba sus cosas.

No quería marcharse; quería hacerles caso a los chicos y se sentía respaldada por ellos, pero si el ciclón natural llamado Rachel la obligaba, no le quedaría otra opción. Por más que Bruce no se haya quejado de ella en toda la noche.

Con una media sonrisa logró peinarse un poco mientras recordaba la presentación formal del novioalmohada de Kurt. Admitió que era cómodo y cálido, pero en algún momento de la noche se había desprendido de él porque se sentía ahogada, así que transcurrió en soledad las últimas horas que tuvo de sueño.

Volvió a tiritar de frío y bostezó, mientras su cabeza seguía corriendo aún a esa hora de la mañana. Con suerte no nevaría hasta la semana entrante y podrían disfrutar del desfile.

En verdad era lo que más quería, dada las difíciles circunstancias, por lo menos compartir un Día de Acción de Gracias como hacía muchos años no tenía.

Volvió con decisión a la sala y dio de lleno con la misma imagen que dejó, pero ahora podía verla mejor.

Rachel ya no vestía el sexy traje de camarera, ni llevaba su cabello peinado con una alta coleta. Ella también había cambiado; no tardó en recorrer su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. El cabello, más largo que nunca, brillaba con esas mechas decoloradas que tanto se usaban; caía en un pesado manto de ondas algo húmedas por el reciente lavado; el flequillo hacia un costado había vuelto y descansaba sobre su frente desprovista de maquillaje.

La nostalgia le llenó la mirada y se perdió en ese rostro limpio. Continuó después recorriendo su cuerpo vestido con ajustados pantalones y un holgado sweater gris de amplio cuello; de pronto Quinn dejó de tener frío y se acercó un poco más, sin querer desconcentrar la mano que estaba cortando fruta… o hachando fruta.

Pero toda esa visión de mujer despampanante se quedó paralizada cuando observó que en los pies llevaba unas cómodas pantuflas… rosadas.

—Rachel… —murmuró con una sonrisa embelesada, más para ella misma, pero ese solo susurro bastó para que aquella se asustara, lanzando un pequeño grito.

—¡Por dios, Quinn! ¡Me matarás!

—Lo siento; estabas tan concentrada… —se excusó ella, algo tímida.

Rachel la miró de reojo y continuó con el exacerbado ir y venir del cuchillo.

—Estoy un poco apurada, hoy tengo… clases temprano… —mintió con un nerviosismo que iba en ascenso, acomodando ahora la fruta sobre un plato.

Quinn la miró confusa, acercándose un poco más.

—Pero hoy no tienes clases… —afirmó, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Su organigrama memorizado le decía eso, y no estaba equivocada.

Rachel la miró algo crispada, insultando por lo bajo a Kurt. Por supuesto que él fue quien se lo dijo, ya que sabía perfectamente los horarios de universidad. Maldito complot.

Rápidamente volvió a su quehacer que se había vuelto indispensable esa mañana, donde Quinn parecía rebasar cada rincón, cada mueble y cada lámpara.

—Cuánta información —murmuró, sin todavía poder mirarla de frente.

Con pasos apresurados fue a la nevera una vez más, sin saber qué estaba buscando.

La otra revoleó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. Realmente era muy temprano para batallar, así que si se dignaba a parar un momento con su histriónico ir y venir sobre sus mismos pasos, le haría una petición que no podría negarle.

—Rachel, hablemos… —pidió suavemente Quinn.

—Ahora no. Por favor… —insistió la otra, cerrando la puerta de la nevera. Buscó otra cosa con la mirada, pero tampoco era consciente de lo que necesitaba. Realmente hacer ese extraño desayuno para cuatro se estaba transformando en una extraña peripecia.

Un poco molesta y mareada por tanta Rachel en movimiento, Quinn detuvo sus apresurados pasos poniéndose frente a ella.

—Ya, por favor… —volvió a pedir, directamente a un ápice de distancia.

Y eso era justamente lo que Rachel no quería; la miró solo brevísimos segundos y bajó la cabeza, para que no viera el sonrojo que amenazaba con invadirla hasta la cervical. Pero entonces los pequeños dedos de los pies descalzos de la rubia se encogieron ante su mirada, llamándole poderosamente la atención.

—¿Qué haces descalza?

Quinn elevó las cejas, siguiendo su mirada.

—Me acabo de levantar…

—¿Santana no te dio nada? —preguntó con desaprobación; y lo que menos esperó Quinn en ese momento fue ver el gesto preocupado de aquélla por sus pies fríos.

—Lo olvidé, creo que no…—comenzó a decir la rubia con una media sonrisa.

—Bueno, ponte algo o te vas a resfriar... De hecho, yo tengo algo por aquí…

Con una mirada extraña y aprovechándose de la reciente distracción, Rachel escapó hacia el único cuarto con puerta.

—¡Ey… eso es trampa!

Se apresuró a seguirla, pero la diva ya se estaba cerrando la puerta en su cara, esta vez con sutileza.

—En verdad tengo muchas cosas que hacer…

Le seguía mintiendo esa voz apocada por la puerta.

La que estaba del lado de afuera apoyó una mano en la madera, completamente frustrada por esa actitud infantil.

—Está bien, si no quieres hablar, no hablemos, pero escúchame —pidió con un resoplido, uno que imitó la que estaba del otro lado.

—No aceptas un _no_ como respuesta, Quinn Fabray… —respondió Rachel, cruzándose de brazos, pero le bailaba una sorpresiva sonrisa en los labios.

Era inaudito; otra charla de baño, esta vez con una puerta de por medio. Definitivamente, el mundo estaba al revés.

—No me moveré de aquí hasta que me escuches decir una sola palabra —insistió la rubia en un murmullo gutural para no causar más escándalo.

Ellas dos eran las únicas que estaban despiertas, pero no eran las únicas que estaban allí.

Quinn contuvo el aliento cuando escuchó el suave chasquido del pomo, y la puerta se abrió unos pocos centímetros. Un solo ojo oscuro apareció detrás de la rendija.

—Abriré pero solo para darte esto…

El ojo desapareció de pronto, la rendija se hizo más ancha y ante ella se asomó una mano sosteniendo un par de pantuflas parecidas a las que ella llevaba esa mañana; un poco menos rosadas, pero rosadas al fin.

—Póntelas o te vas a resfriar mientras esperas. Porque no voy a salir…

Esa amenaza sin rostro, con cuello de brazo y cabeza de pantuflas fue lo más divertido que escuchó en mucho tiempo.

Se pellizcó el brazo para no desternillarse de risa, se tapó la boca para no largar la carcajada que vibraba en su garganta... y por poco no lo logra.

No lo podía creer; Rachel era frustrante, insufrible y encantadora. No podía serlo más; mientras se encaprichaba en no escucharla, se preocupaba por su salud.

¿Podía ser esa mujer el infierno mismo y luego el más intenso idilio? Sí, perfectamente podía ser la más maravillosa quimera del cielo y la tierra.

—No me van…—protestó gravemente, mordiéndose una sonrisa.

—No me importa, las pisas —insistió ella, haciendo un ademán impaciente para que las tomara.

Y a Quinn no le quedó otra que aceptarlas.

—Está bien, las usaré si te asomas tres segundos —negoció rápidamente.

Rachel resopló, pero finalmente accedió.

Con una mueca riente y satisfecha, la que se llevó esa pequeña victoria hizo el ademán de mostrarle el calzado, para luego apoyarlo en el suelo y hacer lo que casi le exigieron.

El gesto presumido de Rachel fue extremadamente halagador, porque no fue consciente cuando la hizo, iluminando así las facciones sonrojadas de Quinn.

—Tregua… —pronunció de pronto la última.

La que estaba dentro del baño se enderezó un poco y la miró con ojos enormes a través de ese angosto espacio. Agachó la cabeza con remordimiento por tanto capricho acumulado y asintió casi imperceptiblemente; era lógico lo que pedía.

Hasta le parecía diplomático bregar por un poco de paz; porque las dos lo necesitaban, lo necesitaban de una forma desesperada.

La mirada de Rachel se hundió en la de Quinn, tan clara y sincera, tan pendiente de ese pedido y de su inminente respuesta.

La puerta se había abierto un poco más, acortando la brecha entre las dos.

—¿Hasta cuándo?

Fue la pregunta dubitativa, y Quinn suspiró con un poco de desaliento.

—Hasta cuando se pueda; hasta que sientas que es natural; hasta que podamos estar cómodas y sin tanta… tensión. Dime tú hasta cuándo…

Se mordió el labio inferior, estirando una mano a su vez que lograba traspasar lentamente la trinchera de la otra.

Rachel alejó un centímetro su talle, pero igualmente dio lugar a esa mano que deseaba firmar el pacto como se debía.

Y porque se lo debía lo hizo, porque lo necesitaba se dio la oportunidad de estrechar esa mano con tanta lentitud, que el tiempo dejó de correr. Sintió esa piel caliente y envolvente como hacía tiempo no sentía.

Se miraron sin sorpresa; no generaba extrañeza todas las reacciones y sensaciones que causaba ese contacto, y de la caricia un poco torpe pasaron al ceñido apretuje lleno de ternura.

—Acepto —mustió Rachel a penas.

Pero al parecer, todo el jaleo anterior dio lugar a una presencia que arrancó de cuajo esa preciada y recién encontrada conexión.

—¡Tortolitas! ¿Juegos sexuales desde tan temprano?

Al instante se separaron, Rachel más rápido que Quinn, Quinn más molesta que Rachel. Y Santana más divertida que las dos, aun a esa hora.

—Aquí no hay ningún juego, _Anita_. No digas tonterías… —espetó con fastidio la diva, visiblemente afectada por la irrupción.

Santana la miró con ojos entornados al escuchar ese viejo apodo que detestaba.

—Será mejor que dejes libre le baño entonces, muñeca. Tenemos que ir a buscar el equipaje de Quinne al hotel.

Venganza; esa fue una simple y llana venganza latina.

Ahora sí la puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando un vendaval de vientos tormentosos entre ellas.

La mirada de la pequeña morena se incendió, amenazante. Fue directo a Quinn, pero no la encontró; esa tercera en discordia mantenía el rostro bajo, colorado y tiritando de frío. Luego fue directamente hacia los ojos llenos de mofa de Santana.

—¡Alguien me preguntó a mí! ¡Esta también es mi casa! —chilló, apretando los puños a sus costados.

—Nadie; porque Quinn, nuestra amiga, no va a dormir en un hotel los próximos cuatro días, teniendo lugar aquí.

Rachel apretó los labios, golpeada por esas últimas palabras. Su cabeza estaba tan a la deriva que no se detuvo a pensar en que así como llegó, ella se iría, y un día no muy lejano. Por un momento quedó en silencio, presa de la confusión y pena al mismo tiempo.

Cómo hacer para que cuatro días se transformen en ocho años, o diez… De pronto su pensamiento la dejó azorada.

Quinn, profundamente molesta porque esa maldita tregua tardaba en llegar, y por la poca palabra de Rachel, se fijó airosa en la que insistía en rechazarla y luego le habló a Santana.

—¿Sabes? Pensándolo bien, Rachel tiene razón…

—Rachel nada, Fabray. Te quedarás —afirmó la recién levantada, elevando una ceja amenazante hacia Rachel, que comenzó a enojarse de la nada, pero por algo que no tenía que ver con lo que se suponía.

—Qué planes tendrás que insistes tanto…

Y si lo de antes fue venganza, lo de ahora eran celos. Puros y exclusivos celos estaban batallando en su interior, y las otras dos se dieron cuenta.

La risa guasona de Santana fue demasiado para esa temprana mañana.

—Te aseguro que ninguno de los que elucubra tu atenta fantasía, Rachel; y deja los celos para otra momento. Dos a uno pierdes —anunció divertida, acercándole a la cara la V de su victoria que hizo con su dedo índice y mayor levantados.

Quinn, que se había quedado muda, y otra vez entrada en calores y colores supo que esa guerrera encerrada en un pequeño cuerpo iba a estallar en cuestión de segundos, y así fue.

Furiosa, Rachel le dedicó la peor mueca de disgusto a su amiga.

—¡Eres insufrible, estúpida _Anita_! ¡Te prohíbo que me dirijas la palabra durante la mañana! —le berreó en plena cara, para luego cerrar la puerta de un golpe que hizo cimbrar las paredes.

Santana no quedó conmovida por semejante demostración de enojo, sino que se tapó la boca para aguantar la risa.

—Oh dios; Santana, así no me ayudas… —se lamentó Quinn, mirando la puerta cerrada con desánimo.

—¿Ayudarte? —murmuró, ahora un poco más seria, pero con una sincera sonrisa. Apoyó un brazo sobre su hombro de forma cómplice y la miró a los ojos.

—Contigo aquí, la colmena está en orden; no necesitas ayuda.

La rubia revoleó la mirada con un suspiro y Santana le devolvió el gesto con un guiño.

Fiel a su temperamento, la insufrible _Anita_ ya estaba abriendo la puerta y entraba al baño, irrumpiendo a la que insistía en encerrarse. Esa intromisión se tradujo en más gritos, la risa estrepitosa de la intrusa, exclamando un _"por dios Rachel, qué es esto"_ y los tonos contraltos mandándola al infierno.

Era un caos al que también se sumó la exclamación de Kurt, que llegó claramente desde su cuarto.

—¡¿Es que nadie duerme en esta casa?!

Entre todo ese escándalo, tal vez Quinn fue la única que sonrió con emoción al recorrer esos rincones. Estaba en un estado completamente emocional a pesar de toda esa extraña situación. Hacía dos días solo podía mirar el techo de su departamento desde su cama, llena de incertidumbre, y ahora estaba allí, metida en el remolino que tanto había añorado; todavía con preguntas sin responder, pero ahora las miraba desde adentro.

Benditos sean los amigos, pensaba mientras se arrebujaba un rato más en el sillón, llevando en la mano las pequeñas pantuflas de Rachel.

"_Bendita seas tú Rachel, que haces que mi día sea increíble…"_.

Casi dos horas después, haciendo una breve sobremesa de desayuno, dos de los tres anfitriones planeaban parte de ese día que comenzó con tanto sobresalto.

Ya se descubrió que la única actividad obligatoria y general de ese día era ir a la cafetería. De esa manera Quinn tendría su espacio y tiempo en soledad para acomodarse en su nuevo lugar.

Por ahora, los cuatro tomarían rumbos diferentes. Santana y Quinn irían al hotel, como se dijo en un principio, y Rachel junto a Kurt saldrían de compras.

Esos eran todos los planes que se estaban ideando mientras ellas permanecían en silencio, mirándose sin saber qué decirse.

—Bien, creo que ya todo está dicho. Estaremos de regreso a tiempo. ¿Las alcanzamos? —preguntó Kurt, ocultando la sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, caballero Hummel —aceptó con una sonrisa pícara Santana, elevando sus cejas socarronas hacia Rachel, que le respondió con otra mueca.

—Bien; entonces como ya se hicieron cargo de todo, terminaré de alistarme —anunció irónica, levantándose para marcharse.

El único pensamiento que la acompañó fue que la estadía completa de Quinn en Manhattan sería nada más y nada menos que en su casa. ¿Su cada vez más expuesto autocontrol y consciencia podrían sobrevivir?

La rubia también se levantó, perdiendo la mirada en las calles que mostraba una de las ventanas más cercanas.

—Tú qué crees…—susurró Santana, una vez solos.

—Creo que deberías dejar de presionar a Rachel… —advirtió Kurt seriamente, recibiendo un gruñido de la otra—. Tenemos que sobrevivir a Acción de Gracias…


	11. Impresiones de amigos

—¿Estarás otro minuto más en silencio? ¿Puedo decidir el plato principal o me harás esperar más?

Primer intento de Kurt para comenzar con la plática.

—Si no cierras el menú jamás vendrán y muero de hambre… —segundo intento de Kurt para comenzar a dar lástima.

Nada; ni una sola reacción…

Le quitó el menú entonces y lo cerró con una mueca graciosa, por si su acompañante se molestaba, pero ésta tampoco se inmutó; solo lo miró con ojos preocupados y un gesto en medio del ceño que no desapareció en toda la mañana, ni parte de ese mediodía.

—Dime que nos odias; levanta una pared alrededor para que ese atractivo camarero no nos tome la orden o comienza a cantar villancicos, pero habla, única diva de mi vida.

Tercer intento de Kurt y tuvo éxito.

La chica sonrió a medias ante la adulación, queriendo parecer más enojada, pero no lo estaba logrando. En realidad estaba cansada de estar enojada; solo podía pensar en la tregua que le había propuesto Quinn, y dejarse llevar por esas palabras y sentimientos que cada vez le eran más difíciles de dominar.

Toda la mañana intentando que esas compras sean lo que tendrían que ser, y no se conviertan en una maratón de _expresiones de Quinn_ era extenuante realmente.

Después de recorrer un par de tiendas y sin encontrar lo que estaba buscando optó por visitar librerías; recorrieron tres hasta que se decidió por algo en especial, y luego el hambre no la dejó pensar mucho más.

—¿De verdad me decidí por Sidney Sheldon? Te hago responsable de mi gusto atrofiado para el regalo de mis padres…

Rachel hizo un mohín pensativo, recibiendo como respuesta un suspiro dramático de Kurt.

—Para ti muñeca… Shere Hite; lo mereces. Te regalaré una minicolección para Hanukkah…

Esas palabras la hicieron reír, y se permitió suspirar un poco más relajada.

—Regálame una entrevista con ella y te haré un monumento… —susurró, escondiendo el rostro entre las manos—. Nunca entenderé a las mujeres…

—Venga, primero te regalaré el almuerzo y después hablaremos… de mujeres—decía, al tiempo que miraba al rubio camarero y le hacía señas.

Una vez el muchacho acudió al llamado, Rachel dejó que su amigo se encargase de pedir los platos principales, disfrutando también del momento en que todo su encanto afloraba. Estaría comprometido, pero era todo un galán con los chicos que le parecían atractivos.

—¿Van a ordenar? —preguntó educadamente el muchacho.

—Oui, garçon; deux soupes a la bercy, por favor… —exclamó todo encantador y arrogante—, con mucho condimento; y dos aguas minerales.

Aquél asintió y se fue, seguido por la atenta grisácea.

Rachel entornó los ojos y se enderezó en su silla para mirarlo con burla.

—Veo que te quieres congraciar a toda costa… tú odias la sopa a la bercy, Kurt.

—No te equivoques, hoy _le daré una segunda oportunidad_ porque se lo merece, porque es nutritiva, excelente para estas temperaturas y vegetariana… como tú…

La chica largó el aliento con pesadez, desviando la mirada hacia el pálido sol que se veía desde el ventanal.

—_Segundas oportunidades_… ¿para una sopa, para Quinn…? Un temerario como tú, una vegetariana como yo…. Ya veo por dónde irá nuestra conversación…

—¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?

—Porque así lo siento… qué quieres que te diga…

—¡Por favor! Esto simplemente no puede estar pasando. De casta reina pasaste a casta obrera… ¡Yo no te enseñé eso! —las facciones latinas estaban desencajadas por las palabras que acababa de escuchar; no lo podía creer.

O mandaban la culpa por el excusado o ellas mismas desembocarían allí, así de real era…

Quinn apretó las mandíbulas, revolviendo su cappuccino italiano.

No estaba preparada para el interrogatorio, pero era algo casi obligatorio. Sabía que los "bandos" que se formaron ese día serían para eso, para contener, saber y aconsejar, como cuando estaban en el colegio y llenaban los pasillos de cuchicheos y novedades.

Pero esa realidad estaba muy lejos de aquella pasada. No había pasillos ni casilleros, de hecho, toda su ropa entraba en una gran maleta a su lado, y el cuchicheo de ese presente era a través de una línea telefónica o vía chat.

Santana y ella retiraron la maleta del hotel y utilizaron la mañana para caminar, hasta que se internaron en uno de los cafés preferidos de Santana, ubicado en la Séptima Avenida.

Quinn estaba ansiosa por volver a tomar esa cafeína "de paso", como la llamaba ella, pero Santana se negó rotundamente. Quería una mesa de por medio para el gran cuestionario.

—Ella no me quiere aquí —continuó hablando con pesar, repasando las vívidas imágenes de la noche anterior.

—¡Al diablo con eso, Quinn! ¡Es ridículo! Si te hubiésemos arrastrado para que vengas sería exactamente como dices —exclamó efervescente su amiga, haciéndola sonreír de lado —; pero volviste porque así lo decidiste. Y la realidad es que Rachel se muere por ti.

La blonda suspiró como si se estuviese ahogando; escuchar esas palabras sencillamente le oprimía el pecho y la llenaban de una salvaje fuerza interior que al instante se apagaba por las dudas.

—Volví después de haberme ido, y antes de haberme ido me acosté contigo…

Santana revoleó los ojos con una simulada expresión espantada.

—¡Disculpa por disfrutar un poco de sexo despechado contigo, Q!

—¡Santana! —advirtió ésta con las mejillas ardiendo, al ver que varias personas de alrededor curioseaban las exclamaciones de la otra integrante de la pequeña mesa.

—¿También me reprocharás el sexo? Me parece detestable, Fabray…

—Lo que menos haría sería reprocharte. No me obligaste a nada, San —consensuó Quinn en voz baja, con la mente en el mismo instante en que Rachel le recriminó exactamente _esa_ noche en aquel hotel.

—Pero… si tan solo hubiese hecho las cosas diferentes… —se lamentó con un hondo suspiro.

Santana resopló con creciente fastidio, a la vez que sus ojos oscuros se volvían serios.

—Tú y ella, en definitiva, siempre fueron dos desconocidas en ese aspecto. ¿Te lamentarás ahora porque ninguna se atrevió a conocerse realmente en el pasado?

La mirada verde terminó bajando con desaliento, tomando esas palabras que parecían quemar hasta llagarle el pecho.

—Te perderás ahora volver a adular el sexo genial que tuvimos —siguió bromeando, provocando una pequeña carcajada, pero cambió al instante, volviendo a su semblante anterior—. ¿Perderás esta oportunidad para venir dentro de cinco años más?

—¡No! —fue la respuesta rotunda de Quinn...

—¿No?

—No me hagas contarte eso, por favor —gimoteó Rachel—; porque te diré que solo fueron reproches y ahí quedará la historia.

La amenaza quedó suspendida entre el murmullo de los demás clientes.

—Si me haces eso, te juro que te sacaré fotos cuando duermas con Colin, y haré posavasos para repartir en la cafetería…

Rachel lo miró horrorizada.

—Tú no harías eso…

—Pruébame, Berry. Me estás negando el cotilleo del mayor acontecimiento del año después del comercial de Santana y tu papel estelar, y no lo voy a tolerar.

—Kurt, esto es demasiado difícil para mí; tendría que ser yo la que no les hable ni a ti ni a Santana, por lo menos hasta después de Navidad…

—Dime qué es lo que sucede con nosotros.

La diva lo miró como si le hubiese salido una verruga en su pulida frente.

—Dime que no está aquí por ustedes…

—No está aquí por nosotros… exactamente —no escatimó información pero sí la corrigió al ver la expresión de muy pocos amigos en el rostro de Rachel—. Sí la llamamos… Pero Quinn ya tenía los pasajes Rach, de veras. Ya tenía pensado venir. Es más, lo planeó todo para encontrarte sola en el departamento.

Rachel lo miró confundida, y Kurt pensó rápidamente cómo enmendar la cantidad de información innecesaria que le estaba dando.

Si Quinn supo que ese día estaría sola, inherentemente, la información le llegó de la mano de él o Santana, no había otra opción lógica.

Kurt no podía arriesgar más sus nombres, por lo menos por ese día.

—¿Ella sabía…? —comenzó a preguntar Rachel.

—No… no. Es demasiado perspicaz; simplemente tuvo suerte...

—Es una embustera, que llega como si nada…

La fue imposible no dibujar un puchero que le causó mucha ternura al chico.

—Y se atreve a escribir nuevas reglas —terminó la frase Kurt, con mirada soñadora y algo triste.

Rachel asintió lentamente.

—No solo eso. Trae las que se escribieron alguna vez y se guardaron en los casilleros del colegio…

—¿Y por qué no las aceptas?

—Porque me siento una traidora.

—¿Aun sabiendo la verdad?

—La verdad me confunde, como la mía a ella; estoy segura. Esto… es inaudito, Kurt. Es como estar dentro de una caprichosa ficción.

—¿Ficción? ¿Como besos de ficción, como caricias y palabras de ficción? ¡Mira lo que estás diciendo!

—¡Yo no la besé! —se quiso defender, pero el amigo la miró con evidente indignación.

—Seguramente lo que vimos ayer no era la visión de dos mujeres que acababan de retozar. ¡Por favor, diva! Conmigo eso no...

—¿Por qué lo pones de esa manera?

—¿Sí o no? Por dios, no puedes ser tan cuadrada.

—¡Esta bien, sí! Sí me lo dijo… me lo confesó, pero… está llena de dolor. Siento como si estuviera en la difícil posición de decidir qué amor le conviene, qué apostar cuando… solo hay un único número…

—Pero ella jamás apostaría, Quinn. Es nuestra Rachel… y a pesar de toda la oscuridad que la cubre, su corazón es más grande que la maldita Julliard...

—Sí… —suspiró Quinn, estremeciéndose levemente.

—Solo… tiene que despertar. Yo la he visto dormirse, como si le hubiesen apagado el interruptor… —insistía la morena, cruzándose de piernas por tercera vez.

—Le di una cachetada y luego… la besé, San… Todo fue tan… tan tangible.

Su _coequiper_ abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero por la primera confesión.

Le contó brevísimamente la razón de ese exabrupto, el antes y el después, y Santana se vio completamente satisfecha.

—Por supuesto que la besaste; eso era evidente y te hubiese golpeado si no lo hacías, ¿pero otro dramático encuentro con cachetada incluida?

Se tapó la boca exageradamente y sonrió luego para matizar.

Quinn movió la cabeza, resignada ante esta interlocutora tan rebelde.

—Todo fue como si nunca se hubiese roto, como quedar suspendidas por el tiempo para volver a tener movimiento, justo una frente a la otra…

Santana revoleó los ojos y se acomodó sus perfectos bucles.

—Te estás poniendo romántica Fabray, y te comunico que yo ya estoy comprometida.

Quinn rio con ganas, poniéndose un bombón de chocolate entero en la boca.

—Te vas a atragantar….

—No…

—Lo harás si no lo largas.

—Está bien, la besé —confirmó desviando la mirada con un evidente sonrojo, provocando la risa suave de Kurt—. Nos besamos, pero antes le di una cachetada…

El murmullo se escuchó perfectamente, aunque haya salido con la mayor de las culpas, por eso Rachel pudo tener la leve satisfacción de ver como su compañero de mesa casi se atraganta con la sopa.

—¿La golpeaste? —el chico tragó un poco de agua y se abanicó el rostro con las manos.

—Digamos que fue un vuelto… merecido…

Rachel achicó la mirada, perdida en el túnel del tiempo, como parecía haber estado desde que vio a Quinn aparecer detrás de su puerta.

—No lo puedo creer.

Aquél no salía de su impresión, solo continuaba mirándola, y Rachel trataba de no encontrarse con él y sí con su propio almuerzo.

—Yo tampoco…Verla allí fue tan…intenso. Escucharla fue tan dolorosamente real… Y besarla… bueno… —su garganta tomó un poco más de aire que le faltaba, y fue más soñadora de lo que le hubiese gustado mostrarse—… fue increíble…

—Increíble —mustió Santana, tomando otro sorbo de su segundo espresso—. Cruzas el Atlántico para cachetearte con tu amor de la adolescencia...

Fue irónica, pero Quinn sabía que estaba buscando respuestas no tan directamente; respuestas que ya sabía, pero que quería escuchar de su propia boca.

—Es más barato que un telegrama, te lo aseguro. Tal vez así pueda tenerla para siempre…

—¡Oh, por dios, es el despreciable _para siempre_ que todas queremos! ¡Y lo has dicho, Fabray! Lo has dicho y te odio por eso…

Santana rió, enmascarando una vez más esas emociones que a veces sucedían cuando menos se esperaba. La mirada se le llenó de nostalgia y una pregunta muda que no se atrevió a realizar, y Quinn tampoco a responder.

Sí, sabía de _ella_; siempre supo de Brittany, pero Santana jamás se lo preguntó. Y tal vez las cosas debían quedar de esa manera.

—Deja de odiar el mundo, muñeca. Si lo odias te odias a ti, y nos odias a todos —reflexionó Kurt, observándola intensamente.

—Por qué no me revelas la verdad, caballero de blanda armadura.

El chico le dedicó una mueca desagradable y la señaló con la cuchara.

—Agárrate, porque te caerás de la silla. Tú y yo hablaremos del amor.

Rachel desorbitó los ojos y comenzó a negar con la cabeza de forma sistemática.

—Será mejor que dejes _al amor_ en paz, o te dejaré solo y pagarás también por _ma soupe_ a la bercy —amenazó con su mejor agudo y acento, comenzando a sentir un sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda.

El amenazado le lanzó una mueca y la miró con indignación.

—No vas a escapar esta vez, _Berry doll_. La iba a pagar igual, yo te invité…

—No estoy preparada, y no quiero hablar de eso —se negó fervientemente, haciendo caso omiso a la expresión de su amigo.

—Sí lo estás —insistió éste—. Tienes cinco días para hacerlo, y hacerlo bien.

—Cinco días; ¿qué quieres decir?

—Cinco días, solo cinco días para llevarme la promesa —murmuró Quinn, cruzándose de brazos, sintiendo que estaba reafirmando aquel objetivo con cada letra de la palabra promesa.

Santana la miró fijamente.

—Qué promesa, Quinn.

La rubia desvió la mirada, como si encontrara esa respuesta en los rincones de ese concurrido lugar.

—Que la podré abrazar mañana sin ninguna sensación de falta —murmuró con un pesado latir en su corazón—. Que me quedaré, aunque me cueste la mitad de la vida, porque quedarme a su lado es lo único que quiero hacer.

Santana estaba conmovida en verdad; estaba muy conmovida más bien, y cruzó la mano sobre la mesa para tomar la de ella y apretarla con fuerza.

—Diablos que me emocionaste Q… lo que has dicho es realmente hermoso.

—Cuando te escucho hablar de esa manera, realmente no te reconozco. Has hablado tanto del amor, lo alabaste tanto… que lo has olvidado.

—No es así Kurt, y me insultas si me dices eso… —contraatacó Rachel, dolida por esas palabras.

El chico se recargó sobre la mesa, acercándose más a ella con el semblante serio.

—Te conozco demasiado, amiga… y has olvidado cómo sentirlo. ¿A quién amaste primero, a quién segundo o tercero? Qué importa eso si lo único que va quedar es _cómo_ amaste… —cayó con desaliento—. Mira… me cuesta hablar de Finn, Rach…

—Y a mí… —susurró ella, entrecortada.

—Escucha… —se llevó la mano a su peinado, un tanto nervioso—. ¿Tú no crees que haya personas que preparan para otras personas, aun habiéndolas amado?

Rachel lo miró con una expresión parecida al horror.

—¡Eso nos convierte en…"comerciantes de amor", Kurt! —exclamó nerviosa.

—¡No…! ¡Eso nos convierte en simples mortales que divagamos y pudrimos concepciones del amor y del romance, que muchas veces no nos conviene escuchar!

Rachel se llevó la mano a su cabello, desviando la mirada que rechazaba esas conjeturas no tan descabelladas.

—La pregunta es… —se cruzó de brazos, haciendo que el suspenso le retuerza el pequeño estómago—… qué hubiese pasado si Quinn hubiera ido por todas, y te daba todo aquello que siempre quisiste. ¿Estarían juntas ahora?

Lógico. Pasado. Verdad.

La primera vez que la vio, se enamoró; fue lógico y no la sorprendió. Imposible no volver a ese principio, al pasado raíz, y la verdad fue una sola siempre…

—Sí… pero no sé si alcanza para alguien como Rachel.

Santana se rió con una carcajada, un poco más relajada de tanto sentimentalismo.

—Bromeas, Fabray. Estás tan romántica que eres un cliché caminante, y Rachel adora eso…

—La respuesta es demasiado fácil, ¿verdad?

Rachel asintió, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Cuál es?

—Que sí, está bien, que sí... Pero no estuvo.

Kurt rodó los ojos.

—¿Y si ella no estuvo porque creía que no tenía oportunidad?

La otra bufó con cansancio; esa pregunta ya la había escuchado a medias, y en forma de respuesta. Si continuaba escuchando más juraría que su cabeza iba a estallar…

—¿Sabes cómo se llama eso? Miedo. El más absoluto y profundo miedo, Santana. Simplemente moriría si lo que siente no es igual a lo que yo siento… o es llevado por otros sentimientos.

Quinn gimió en voz alta, refregándose los ojos con cansancio.

—Si le hubieses dado la más mínima chance a la enana, hoy Beth tal vez sería su hija…

Un ruido extraño se escuchó en la mesa de esas dos chicas enfrascadas en una conversación de lo más profunda. De una forma llamativa, las piernas de una de ellas de alguna manera se movieron y chocaron contra la maleta a su costado, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, aun estando sentada, y extrañamente casi se cae de la silla…

Kurt miró a Rachel en completo silencio, dejando que asimile todas las palabras dichas antes de distraerse con la tarde de trabajo que les esperaba.

Se preguntaba concienzudamente si bastaría ese corto tiempo de _daysQuinn_, para que Rachel pudiera perdonar sus propios sentimientos.

Al igual que Santana miraba el lugar vacío frente a ella, que Quinn dejó para ir a refrescar su pálido e impresionado rostro.

¿Lo que dijo fue demasiado? ¿Bastarían esos días para que su amiga con aires franceses pueda convencer a su otra amiga con sueños de Broadway?

El sexo las ayudaría y bastante…

En la mente de las mujeres que se abocaron a las actividades vespertinas, precisamente no estaba el sexo… completamente. Cada una trató de concentrarse en sus labores.

Por su parte Quinn volvió con Santana al departamento después de esa intensa conversación, y tuvo la esperanza de encontrar a Rachel antes de que se marchara, pero por algunos trastos en la pileta y alguna ropa desordenada por allí, se dieron cuenta de que los chicos ya habían pasado antes.

Sin hacer caso al sentimiento de decepción que acosó sus sentidos, Quinn se quedó sola, y se dispuso a ordenar sus cosas en el lugar que ocupaba en esa casa. El sillón.

La maldita Santana no le ofreció su cuarto para guardar la maleta, así que la dejó a un costado del centro neurálgico del _loft_.

No le pediría a Rachel que le diera asilo a su maleta, como tampoco a Kurt. Una cosa era molestar a las chicas y otra diferente, a los chicos…

Después de una breve llamada en conferencia decidió hacer las compras para el día siguiente. Habría dos menús que la pareja prometida se encargaría de realizar; el plato tradicional y algún plato más para los que no comían carne. Dani sería la encargada de los pasteles de calabaza y manzana.

Estaba nerviosa; por primera vez en muchos años participaría de una reunión hogareña completa, y se encontraba en un estado total de tormenta interior. Pero se sentía bien, tan bien que decidió esperar a los anfitriones con una rápida cena. Cena que finalmente disfrutaron dos de ellos, porque a Rachel se le había prolongado un poco más el turno.

Más decepción para ese día en que la había visto poco y nada, y que estuvo lleno de su nombre a cada hora.

Finalmente la jornada terminó temprano; el pronto festejo los llevó a cada uno a su cuarto, sin esperar a Rachel, que ya estaba de camino.

Así que a Quinn no le quedó otra que quedarse en "su" habitación, sola, leyendo. Era evidente que Santana y Kurt querían regalarles intimidad, sin saber lo difícil que le resultaba a Quinn concentrarse por ello en su lectura a media luz y en profundo silencio.

Cuando menos lo esperó, la cerradura de la puerta se escuchó por primera vez y su cuerpo se encogió más debajo de la manta, recibiendo sin aliento la presencia de Rachel que entraba con un suspiro friolento.

Rachel sabía perfectamente lo que se iba a encontrar, por eso respiró varias veces antes de entrar.

La verdad es que se le hizo imposible alargar más su turno, cobardemente necesitaba más tiempo para prepararse y enfrentar a Quinn; y no era para menos. No después de ese mediodía.

Como siempre sucedía, nada pudo prepararla para ser recibida por su persona vestida con una amplia sudadera azul de mangas largas, sentada cómodamente en el sillón, enredada en varias mantas. Llevaba el cabello peinado seguramente por sus dedos, y detrás de gafas de lectura, sus ojos estaban atentos a un libro.

Eso era todo, si no se le escapó un detalle más; el pantalón de ese improvisado pijama seguramente no era a juego.

—H-hola —graznó la recién llegada, apretando su bolso, sin saber si sacarse el abrigo o ser cortés primero.

Y en efecto, el pantalón era de un gris claro.

Lo supo porque Quinn dejó rápidamente su posición cómoda y se levantó.

—Hola… te esperábamos para cenar.

—Lo siento; al final se me hizo más tarde de lo que esperaba —se excusó torpemente.

—¿Quieres… cenar ahora?

Escrutó a Rachel de arriba abajo, pensando que iba a encontrarse con ese maldito y sexy uniforme debajo de su abrigo, pero encontró otro aditivo; su flequillo recto había vuelto, tenía un suave maquillaje y sus jeans estaban rotos en las rodillas. Le quedaban fantásticos…

Rachel sonrió de lado, finalmente dejando el bolso en otro sillón y comenzando a desabrochar su abrigo oscuro.

—Ya cené, gracias…

Ante la negativa, la rubia volvió a sentarse, atenta a cada movimiento de la otra, que de repente desapareció unos momentos. Al parecer había entrado al baño.

Estaba siguiendo todos sus movimientos… todos.

Aprovechó esos segundos para respirar, como también lo hizo Rachel, encontrándose en el espejo con su propia mirada enorme y brillante.

Era evidente que no se trataba de una casualidad que estuviese allí a solas con Quinn. No eran las nueve de la noche y ya todos, de pronto, se habían ido a dormir…

* * *

¡Felices epifanías!


	12. Romántica, fuerte y legendaria

¿Agradecí por agradecer? ¿Y por los olvidos? ¿Y por cada nombre?

Todo me importa =)

Merci et merci

* * *

Era evidente que no se trataba de una casualidad que estuviese allí a solas con Quinn. No eran las nueve de la noche y ya todos, de pronto, se habían ido a dormir…

Armándose una vez más, porque se había desarmado una y otra vez durante ese duro día, Rachel salió después de unos instantes con su valiente armadura.

La sala volvió a llenarse de los ruidos que las dos hacían y trataban de encontrar en la otra. Quinn disimuladamente escuchó movimientos en la nevera y disimuladamente la vio servirse leche, para luego tomarla como si fuera lo más importante de la noche.

Se mordió la lengua y desvió la atención hacia su libro.

"_Berry... por qué no usas la tregua que te pedí hoy"._

Estaba a punto de preguntárselo sin mucha prudencia, cuando de pronto un teléfono comenzó a sonar y no era el suyo.

Evidentemente era el de ella, porque la vio lanzarse prácticamente hacia su bolso con una mirada de disculpa.

Quinn le respondió alzando las cejas, observándola alejarse con el aparato en la oreja.

—Papá, ¿otra vez? … ¡No me hagas esto! —rezongó en un murmullo vivo.

Sus tonos llegaban a media voz, pero su intensidad se podía escuchar claramente.

Rachel continuó con una charla de murmullos y algo de quejas, y Quinn se sintió una idiota estando allí, siendo partícipe de la recriminación segura de unos padres que iban a pasar Acción de Gracias lejos de su niña adorada.

Estaba demasiado tensa, así que, a pesar de saber que recibiría un gran llamado de atención, se levantó, encontró su cajetilla de cigarrillos y se alejó de "su habitación" para prender uno.

—De verdad es una decisión ya tomada; y si quisiera cambiarla me sería imposible…

Rachel se cruzó el brazo libre sobre el pecho, y decidió soportar por segunda vez ese día y cuarta vez esa semana, los reproches de sus padres.

—Prometo que nos veremos en Hanukkah…

Trataba de ser convincente mientras sus ojos buscaban instantáneamente a Quinn por el rabillo, que no estaba en su lugar. A cambio de su presencia se encontró con el chasquido característico de un mechero a buena distancia.

Giró ahora sin ningún tipo de diplomacia y lo que vio no la sorprendió.

Quinn fumando. Quinn con gafas, pijama y fumando. Quinn mirando hacia el frío exterior mientras pitaba y exhalaba.

Y se olvidó de lo que estaba diciendo su otro padre. Jamás pensó que ese acto que repelía apasionadamente podría llegar a disfrutarlo tanto en otra persona. Precisamente en Quinn.

—L-lo siento, papi… ¿qué me decías? —tartamudeó con algo de vergüenza, volviéndose para concentrarse—. ¿Puedes convencer a papá de que no es tan grave?

Unos segundos más y ya no soportaría ser el centro de ese regaño. Unos segundos más y por fin se despidió, terminando por retorcer el teléfono entre sus manos, presa de la ansiedad.

Apretó los labios, y con una mueca decidida caminó hacia donde estaba ella, y se plantó delante de la chica que se presumía ausente.

Quinn la miró desafiante, preparada para la estocada. Y Rachel se refrenó, parpadeando, sin saber qué decir.

Hasta que la rubia tentación se rió de lado, inflamándola.

Se acercó en dos pasos y le quitó el cigarrillo con un cuidadoso movimiento, sin recibir parpadeos, ni movimientos raros, como si lo estuviera esperando.

—Libre de humo, Fabray… —murmuró con un gruñido.

Y volvió a desaparecer, seguramente para tirar la prueba del delito.

¿Eso era todo? ¿Por ese crimen repetido era todo lo que iba a recibir? ¿Estaría libre del temperamento Berry esa noche? Qué decepción…

—Otra de mis malas costumbres… —respondió en otro murmullo, al tiempo que volvía a tenerla en frente.

—¿Tantas tienes?

Rachel se volvió a cruzar de brazos, apoyada contra la ventana… La misma en la que se embrollaron escandalosamente hacía solo algunas horas.

No se había dado cuenta…

—Un poco más que las de costumbre...

Un silencio un tanto incómodo se formó entre las dos mientras se miraban, tal vez por primera vez en una paz susurrada.

Rachel se fijó en los pies de la rubia y sonrió inconscientemente. Esa vez llevaba pantuflas, y a medida.

—Rachel, siento si tenías otros planes; no pretendí… —empezó a disculparse Quinn, trayendo a colación la conversación que acababa de tener con sus padres.

—No te preocupes. Ya encontré la forma de eximirme.

La otra se llevó una mano al rostro y se quitó las gafas con una media sonrisa.

—¿Cómo están tus padres?

—Bien; un poco preocupados, ya sabes... Son algo intensos, y más en estas fechas…

Esta vez Quinn sonrió con toda la cara. Claro que debían ser intensos, porque la hija seguramente era una mezcla femenina de los dos.

—¿Y tu madre? —se interesó Rachel.

Tal vez ése era buen momento de hablar de los padres de cada una…

—Esperando a su hija… Desaparecí de muchos lugares, Rachel —contestó de pronto Quinn con seriedad, sorprendiéndola.

La otra nada dijo, solo asintió con lentitud, sin mirarla.

—Y…Shelby. ¿La has visto?

Quinn no pudo evitar preguntarle por ella. Quería saber; quería saber qué había sucedido cada minuto de vida de Rachel Berry en el último año, pero de la boca de ella misma. Conversando como dos personas normales.

Rachel tensó levemente la mandíbula ante la mención de su madre.

—La vi cuando quedé en la audición, y luego hace un par de meses, junto… con Beth... —Rachel fue cuidadosa cuando mencionó ese suceso un tanto impensado que se dio de paso y en un café, antes de una entrada a clases—. Está enorme, Quinn… y bellísima…

Aquélla únicamente asintió, tratando de no mostrarse impactada ante lo que estaba escuchando. Ella no había visto a la niña desde hacía unos trece meses.

—Vaya, qué sorpresa… —mustió, algo incómoda.

Rachel se sintió un poco culpable, e impulsivamente se acercó.

—Hace tiempo no la veo; generalmente lo hago por cámara… y sí… está enorme. Tengo varias fotos ¿Quieres… ver algunas?

La ilusión con que se lo propuso, así como el brillo intensamente verde en sus ojos, la cautivaron. Rachel cayó rendida ante su hermosa expresión y su voz apacible.

—Claro… —mustió con el corazón latiendo en sus oídos.

Con una amplia sonrisa, Quinn fue hacia el sillón-cama, revolvió un poco en el desorden de la mesa ratona y tomó un teléfono.

Mientras se volvía a calzar las gafas y se quitaba las pantuflas para cruzarse de piernas palmeó el lugar a su lado para que ella lo ocupara.

Rachel pestañeó varias veces, cegada, tragando saliva y tratando de no parecer que tenía cemento en sus pies.

A la luz de esa única lámpara encendida, Quinn era una visión desesperante. Le costaba en verdad estar cerca de ella sin quedarse prendada de su persona.

Pero lo hizo, se sentó lo más lejos posible mientras esa cabeza rubia seguía gacha, buscando concentradamente las fotos en su celular.

—Descálzate, por favor —pidió sin mirarla, pero con un dejo de risa.

—¿Por qué?

—Podrá ser _tu_ sillón de día, pero es _mi_ cama de noche…

Con un gruñido, Rachel accedió por segunda vez a su pedido, sacándose las botas con un poco de parsimonia.

Quinn ya había encontrado lo que quería y estaba ansiosa por mostrárselo, pero antes debía tener algunas condiciones que no estaba dispuesta a negarse.

—Acércate —insistió más suavemente a una Rachel agazapada en la otra esquina.

—No Quinn, así estoy bien...

No, no accedería a ese pedido; no hacía falta.

Su compañera de sillón hizo una mueca extraña y divertida, golpeteando más fuerte su lado izquierdo.

—¿Acaso no tenemos una tregua?

Rachel le respondió con otra mueca débil.

—Sí…

—Bueno, entonces no me hagas ir a buscarte…

Tercera vez; tercera vez que accedía a su pedido y ya no volvería a hacerlo. Estaba cerca, casi pegada a su costado y casi sin respiración. ¿Qué más quería esa mujer?...

Quinn la miró, Rachel le respondió y las dos se encontraron calmadamente en ese espacio, por lo menos superficialmente, porque el escalofrío que recorrió el vientre de Quinn, Rachel no lo vio, ni el estremecimiento que le acarició toda la columna vertebral a Rachel, Quinn no lo percibió.

Sin una palabra más, la rubia le acercó el teléfono y comenzó a mostrarle la primera imagen.

Las sonrisas de Quinn eran impactantes, al igual que sus breves comentarios mientras le mostraba a la pequeña Beth en el preescolar, con sus muñecos o con dibujos en sus manos que seguramente eran para ella.

Con rizos, con risas o con el ceño fruncido, las imágenes de la hija de Quinn solo le calentaban el corazón de una forma avasallante, no solamente por la ternura y virtud de esa criatura, sino porque que era la viva imagen de su madre y la picardía de su padre; tenía el ceño de Quinn, sus cejas y el mohín pícaro del querido Noah Puckerman.

Es cierto, ya la había visto y abrazado, pero no la había visto reflejada en los ojos de la mujer que era ahora su madre, de la misma mujer que insistió en que estuviera cerca para compartir fotos, que estuviera descalza en el sillón del que se había apropiado.

Rachel pestañeó, hondamente emocionada. Qué pasaría si se colgaba de su cuello, olvidada de toda conversación que generara más controversia, y le susurraba que le cuente más sobre su vida, sobre sus sueños.

Qué pasaría si ella misma le contara que su hija hablaba de ella, que en los momentos difíciles cuando Rachel no pudo evitar preguntar por su paradero, Beth sonreía y hablaba de los dibujos que quería regalarle a esa otra madre que conocía.

Qué sucedería si…

—Es hermosa Quinn. Yo…

Comenzó a decir Rachel, sintiendo el sonrojo furioso marcar sus mejillas; sus labios resecos intentaban decir algo que le fue imposible, puesto que ya se había perdido en otra foto con una suave exclamación.

Presa de la curiosidad, Rachel se acercó un poco más a ella, quedando prendada de esa imagen, donde se mostraba a una joven Quinn más parecida a la de su recuerdo, con el cabello largo y un vestido veraniego y colorido, un poco agachada y extremadamente sonriente, con la torre Eiffel detrás.

A medida que pasaba los ángulos, el zoom manejado por sus dedos y los comentarios, se inclinaba otro poco más. Aquélla parecía ser una foto de sus primeros tiempos en Paris.

—Vaya… Quinn en _la ciudad luz_…

—¿Te gusta? —se interesó en un susurro.

—Es muy... romántica.

¿Por qué respondió eso?

—Sabía que te gustaría. Es muy "tú" —mustió en tono bajo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eres romántica como este paisaje; eres fuerte como los hierros de esta torre y serás legendaria como ella... por lo menos para mí.

Sí, a todo o nada. Estaba tan cerca de tocar el paraíso una vez más que no podía darse el lujo de retroceder. Ese encuentro después de todo lo pasado era un regalo extraordinario.

Si bien vivir de los labios de Rachel la haría morir de inanición, porque nunca tendría suficiente de ellos, besarla cada lustro, como mencionó Santana, era algo que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

Rachel agachó la mirada y Quinn desvió la de ella unos instantes.

—No tan alta… —susurró la broma desde allí abajo con la garganta seca.

Quería aligerar la carga emotiva que se estaba acumulando entre ellas, pero ya era tarde, todo estaba allí, y crecía de forma arrasadora.

Quinn rió suavemente, moviendo la cabeza.

—Pedí que me tomaran esta foto con la loca fantasía de poder enviártela. No regresé muchas veces más.

No creía conveniente contarle todas las impresiones sentimentales que causaron esas visitas; así que simplemente calló.

Rachel la observó atentamente.

—En verdad es preciosa. Tú lo estás…

—¿La hubieses aceptado?

—Mm… Seguramente hubiera estrellado el teléfono, y luego me hubiese arrepentido.

Quinn no pudo evitar una mueca de tristeza y culpa.

—Pero puedes dármela ahora…

Esa propuesta esperanzó completamente su semblante.

—Está bien. La enmarcaré entonces; será así hasta que podamos tener una exactamente igual, juntas.

—Me gustaría —murmuró Rachel sin pensarlo y sin aliento—… quiero decir, tener la foto…

Le quitó el teléfono con nerviosismo, encontrando la excusa perfecta para tener algo de distracción, y solo consiguió ver más Quinn del pasado, inevitablemente comparada con ésta.

La otra estaba muda, expectante ante el siguiente movimiento de su diva, y fue el que menos imaginó. Una mano de Rachel subió, casi por inercia, hasta rozar apenas un mechón rubio.

—Tu cabello… la última vez que te lo cortaste fue por rebeldía… —recordó con melancolía.

—Ahora es solo por comodidad… y algo de estilo francés. ¡Pero no me lo vuelvo a teñir…! —contestó con un poco más de ansiedad de lo que hubiese querido.

Trató de no respirar demasiado pesado para no espantarla, disfrutando sobremanera el roce casi volátil y esa mirada entrecerrada, mezclándose con sus largas pestañas.

Si no decía algo sería capaz de tirársele encima…

—El tuyo está larguísimo y moderno, muy "chica california"…

—Es esta ciudad…. No te da mucha opción, o cambias o cambias —respondió suavemente, embrujada por la cercanía.

Y también fue tarde; Rachel estaba demasiado cerca y fue inevitable.

—Muéstramelo… —susurró Quinn, logrando un movimiento que no sorprendió a ninguna de las dos.

Retrocedió solo el espacio que le permitió elevar su pierna izquierda y recostarla flexionada contra el respaldo, y con la otra cruzó audazmente el regazo de Rachel, apoyando cómodamente el pie del otro lado.

La encerró prácticamente, y la otra solo se aferró lo más que pudo al cojín, temblando.

Seductora, Quinn la encerró de todos lados con movimientos lentos y suaves, haciendo que le sea imposible prácticamente moverse sin rozarla.

Como hizo ella, le rozó algunos mechones que descansaban en su hombro, y luego el flequillo que se encontraba desordenado.

Rachel tragó saliva, sintiendo como su cuerpo rápidamente comenzó a cobrar temperatura.

Inevitablemente las yemas de la mano más pálida siguió el camino de su mejilla, el puente de la nariz, luego la boca… todo bajo la atenta e inmensa mirada que ahora Rachel le regalaba.

Y de pronto, al verse reflejada en miniatura en esos ojos que amaba, no pudo evitar sentirse una intrusa. La impresión fue incómoda, repentina y dolorosa.

La fea sensación no la dejó en paz, quebrando ese precioso y pacífico momento entre las dos.

—Rachel… yo… no vine a ocupar ningún lugar… más que el que quieras darme…

Empezó a hablar con creciente amargor en su garganta, dejando caer la mano entre las dos. Rachel era la única que podría calmar sus pesadillas e inseguridades, porque sabía perfectamente el lugar que le correspondía a Quinn.

Como si hubiese vivido un sueño durante todo el día y en ese momento estuviera despertando, todas las palabras, todas las imágenes cayeron sobre sus pequeños hombros.

Los reclamos, la verdad que trataba de decirle Quinn con sus razones fundamentales… el deseo, ese mismo que ahora brillaba en su rostro, compitiendo con la culpa y algún porcentaje de malestar, como seguramente también brillaba en su mirada porque lo sentía; sentía ese deseo palpitar en su vientre.

Se acomodó como pudo, sin dejar que Quinn se moviera demasiado, logrando que su pierna derecha casi copiara la misma posición de la otra ocupante de aquel humilde cómplice esa noche.

—¿Es verdad que hubieses venido conmigo? —preguntó algo que no había podido quitarse de la cabeza en todo ese tiempo.

Quinn asintió sin reservas, arrugando la frente.

—Sin dudas… —susurró, elevando nuevamente una mano hacia su mejilla, provocando que la que recibía la caricia cierre los ojos ante el calor que ese gesto le envió a todas sus terminales nerviosas.

Rachel pestañeó incrédula y con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, se acercó tanto que casi podía respirar el aliento femenino que llegaba a ella, pero Quinn necesitaba otra cosa; quería palabras para calmar su espíritu.

—Te hubiera dicho que sí. Ese era tu lugar… —terminó murmurando aquello necesario, como para que todo vaya acomodándose a su cadencia.

Quinn lo escuchó perfecto, y temió no estar a la altura de aquellas palabras sentidas, dichas con tanta calma y benevolencia.

Deseaba arrancarla de ese lugar para llevarla contra su cuerpo de forma imperiosa, y llegar a lo más profundo de su ser.

Rachel, en cambio, deseaba acercarla, acercarla tanto que de una vez por todas barriera el infortunio; de que fuera persistente esa sensación de estar allí, entre sus brazos, como si jamás hubiesen hecho de sus vidas adolescentes un caos de sentimientos inmanejables. Pero finalmente era tarde, demasiado, si quería seguir corroborando alguna que otra verdad en la sensación de encontrarla entre el respaldo y su cuerpo, un poco temeraria entre sus piernas.

Abrazarla era la única verdad.

Obligada a esconder su rostro en la unión del cuello y hombro, respirando contra su piel era el único placer.

Y Quinn simplemente no pudo ni quiso liberarse del deseo que estaba consumiendo su sexo.

Si no quería eso tendría que haberse ido; tendría que haberse negado a ver fotos, a hablar en vez de apretarla contra su cuello con manos inquietas que vagaban de las mejillas a la nuca una y otra vez. Pidiendo, pidiendo sin palabras.

El ambiente conformado se llenó de enviciado calor y humedad. Las dos estaban allí, juntas. Llevadas por las ansias, sin recriminación.

La tregua del deseo estaba siendo escrita.

Rachel se estremeció, cerrando los ojos una vez más ante el contacto profundo de sus labios por fin contra el cuello.

Quinn había aceptado su pedido silencioso, brindándole la gloria una vez más, sus labios, y ella solo podía respirar sin control, adorando el reguero de la saliva de su adorada _Furia_ contra su piel.

Quinn era una furia mitológica, y ese sillón, Roma entera.

—No te besaré… —susurró sin aliento, sintiendo que la parte del cuello que aquélla recorría con la boca y la lengua temblaba como una hoja, y la otra mitad solo servía para inclinarse hacia ella, y así no tener espacio contra su boca.

—No te besaré… —susurró Quinn en respuesta, haciéndose cargo de la estrecha cintura; presionando cada vez más su piel con la lengua, con el mentón, con la nariz, mimándola.

Consumida.

Rachel estaba siendo consumida por el fuego de Quinn, como siempre. Uno que la olvidaba de todo, y para el que había nacido.

La cintura que Quinn estaba acariciando se movió sola, imantada hacia su cadera. Lo más íntimo que tenían encajó en la otra a través de la ropa, cumpliendo extrañamente con la palabra dicha por las dos; no se besaban, pero se estaban devorando la yugular y arrancando la aorta con las manos.

Rachel tapó su boca, elevándose un poco sobre las piernas de Quinn, encastrada allí, sintiendo un latido abrasador demasiado difícil de controlar.

Cuando las manos de Quinn amarraron sus piernas, Rachel no encontró mejor sostén que su pecho desnudo.

No llevaba ropa interior, y quería tocarla. Por primera vez en su puñetera vida quería acariciar sus senos hasta saciar una veintena de años.

No contenta con esos gemidos encerrados en su cuello, las manos de la más pequeña ahondaron dentro de su sudadera, que encerraba su piel barrida por un leve sudor… y acarició.

Quinn seguía con su promesa de no besarla, tal como ella había pedido, pero eso no quitaba que pudiera disfrutar otros rincones de su anatomía, por más que se muera de ganas por desfallecer dentro de su boca.

Pero esas manos tímidas en sus senos la detuvieron con un jadeo exorbitante. No pudo encontrarse con su mirada, un enjambre de cabellos caoba se escondía contra su pecho en la superficie, mientras los dedos reptaban y se apoderaban de sus pezones.

Quinn gritó pequeñeces y tonterías, y se volvió una llama que abrazó y retuvo más a Rachel contra su sexo, hasta que fue imposible mantener el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas con ella encima.

El paradigma que cambió en esa caída, después de todo, fue sus bocas, que en un solo segundo se derrumbaron en la otra, abarrotadas de aliento agitado.

Un roce sutil y rápido, con leve sabor a tabaco, que antes de profundizarse fue interrumpido… no estaban solas…

Una voz, un susurro, una pequeña risa en la noche dio a entender que alguien se estaba levantado e iba hacia algún lugar de la casa.

Se miraron con urgencia, desprolijas y rojas de pasiones.

La voz que se acercaba era de Kurt, hablando por teléfono entre murmullos.

Lo único que atinó a hacer Rachel fue a esconderse en la turgencia del pecho que segundos antes recibió sus caricias. Se armó de valor solo para enterrarse en ese cuerpo debajo del suyo, que en respuesta la amarró con un nudo fuerte de brazos.

Como si ese enredo de miembros funcionase para que no fueran descubiertas por algún testigo inoportuno, se quedaron allí, controlando las respiraciones, tocándose en lugares que jamás se tocaron, y queriendo hacerlo más que nada en el mundo.

Tal vez pasó segundos o minutos para que ese espacio convertido en clandestino encuentro se sosegara y terminara lastimosamente, cuando la voz de Kurt se volvió a escuchar con los mismos murmullos anteriores, directo a su cuarto.

El brazo de Quinn descansó con un suspiro de alivio sobre su frente, encontrándose con los oscuros ojos que salieron del escondite y se prendieron de los suyos.

—De retomar ni hablar, ¿verdad? —susurró, sin perder la mirada brillante que la bella Rachel Berry le estaba regalando, con sus mejillas rojas y sus labios hinchados, justos para ser besados hasta el hartazgo otra vez.

Fue perfectamente consciente de lo que dijo, teniéndola todavía sobre su cuerpo, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Rachel se mordió el labio intentando no reír, queriendo calmar su corazón que seguía desbocado por casi haber sido pillada magreándose desenfrenadamente con su compañera de sillón.

Se levantó con esfuerzo; se estaba de maravillas allí, acurrucada y abrazada...

—Me matarás, Quinn Fabray… —murmuró, bajando la mirada.

—Espera, espera… —farfulló desesperada, levantándose a la par de ella para detener lo que creía que sería una retirada enfadada, pero Rachel solo la miraba cruzada de brazos.

—Está bien... Será mejor que… intente dormir algo… —estaba susurrando a modo de despedida aquélla, mirando hacia las habitaciones de los amigos.

Quinn asintió, un poco mareada.

Pero antes de irse, su estrella personal se detuvo para decir algo más que terminó haciendo saltar su corazón del pecho.

—Estos son mis planes, Quinn… Es aquí donde quiero estar…

La media sonrisa con que se fue despidiendo la dejó muda, aun después de haberse retirado tras una última mirada.

Quinn se revolvió el pelo con un suspiro fuerte, sintiendo en su cuerpo la inmensa marca de esa mujer que hacía pocos minutos estuvo en sus brazos.

Con otro suspiro, de esos que llenaban noches inagotables, recuperó sus cigarrillos y salió al pasillo.

Los nervios le estaban comiendo el vientre, o eran palomas de La Plaza del Ayuntamiento o era una manada de búfalos…


	13. Acción de Gracias

Es hermoso leerlas, queridas cortesanas, y yo tan agradecida…

Que este nuevo año las encuentre llenas de pasiones, y si no las tienen… ¡entonces las buscan! El alma se marchita sin ese sino.

Por mi parte, prometo incendiar más habitaciones, o campos enteros si me lo permiten.

No se van a acabar estos fragmentos, extrañamente se multiplicaron un poco más. Yo encantada de seguir sembrando palabra al que la desee.

Por cierto, también comparto lo que estoy escuchando mientras subo este capítulo: Homeward Bound/Home; no podía ser de otra manera.

Fuegos a montones.

* * *

Así como el día había finalizado temprano y de una forma bastante elocuente, ese cuarto jueves del mes de noviembre comenzó de la misma manera… pero con una mínima diferencia.

No hubo el tránsito complicado de la mañana anterior en el departamento; al contrario, la casa fue despertando temprano y casi al mismo tiempo, porque aquella jornada ameritaba toda la atención y cantidad de horas posibles. Ese día era una fiesta y todos mantenían esos ánimos.

"Ésos" ánimos en general, y "otros" un tanto más particulares e íntimos.

Esos "otros" ánimos se daban en dos ocupantes de la mesa, una sentada al lado de la otra, tratando de que las miradas de reojo que se dedicaban no recaigan en la atención de los otros dos. Por primera vez distaban de ser "normales" las actitudes matinales de las antagonistas.

Desde que llegó Quinn, Rachel era la viva imagen de una bruja malvada y gruñona, y la otra, la desgarrada imagen del espíritu salvador que quería la gracia de la hechicera.

Hoy todo era diferente; bruja y espíritu se mezclaron una noche y el conjuro hizo aparecer a dos mortales que casi terminaron haciendo el amor en el sillón de un departamento demasiado poblado para escuchar algunas promesas de amor.

Un excitante caos estaba punto de comenzar, mientras se disfrutaba del desayuno que el buen humor de Santana preparó.

Blaine llegaría en una hora y Kurt iría a buscarlo a la estación; el chico estaba doblemente animado y contagiaba también esos humores.

Desde ya que había sucedido algo entre Rachel y Quinn, pero nadie más que ellas dos lo sabían, porque ya costaba asimilarlo de a dos, mucho más si se sumaban otras personas, entrometidas personas...

Pero Santana no se iba a quedar atrás, mucho menos después de ver la pálida piel sonrojada de Quinn y las miradas esquivas de Rachel.

—Yo he dormido tan mal anoche… —comentó ligeramente—. Kurt; ¿has escuchado ruidos extraños?

—¿A qué hora exacta de la noche, San? —preguntó burlonamente el chico.

—Escucharon seguramente cuando llegué de trabajar, porque era muy temprano y no creo que hayan estado durmiendo…

La respuesta despreocupada de Rachel sorprendió a los otros tres, y la otra protagonista de la burla no tardó en salir en su defensa.

—Seguramente fue eso. De hecho, yo estaba despierta… —agregó en voz baja, recibiendo una de esas miradas soslayadas que tanto repartía esa mañana su estrella, pero ahora le agregó una… ¿sonrisa?

¿Esa breve mueca era real? ¿Rachel Berry le estaba regalando ese encantador mohín?

Si ayer Quinn sintió una manada de búfalos comiéndole el estómago, hoy sentía que Navidad y Año Nuevo habían llegado de golpe y ella era una niña.

La risa aparatosa de Santana descomprimió un poco el ambiente antes de levantarse y dirigirse al fregadero.

Y ese fue el momento elegido para que Kurt se les acercara con una risa contenida.

—_Miss Quinn, Berry doll_; siento la interrupción de anoche, pero tuve que pasar al baño —susurró con una mueca divertida, dejando a las dos chicas suspendidas—. Juro que no fue mi intención…

Para qué hablar del café que casi escupe Quinn y que justo sorbía, y ni hablar del bocado de galleta que se le atragantó a Rachel que justo mordía.

—Maldito bribón… —murmuró con el rostro escarlata la última, tragando con dificultad.

Rachel atinó a mirar a una Quinn no menos roja, que le correspondió la mirada azorada. Y ninguna vio que el chico se tapaba la boca para no estallar en carcajadas.

—¿A qué hora llegará Blaine? —preguntó Santana, que volvía y se sentaba.

Y esa fue la pregunta acertada para que, por lo menos por parte del verdugo nocturno, todo quede en el olvido y se vuelva un manojo de nervios otra vez.

—En cualquier momento ¡Por dios estoy tan nervioso! —exclamó, retorciéndose las manos.

—Como si fuera la primera vez... —murmuró Rachel con ironía.

—Es que la última el pobre chico no pudo hacer nada; eres cruel, Rachel Berry —bromeó Santana, dejando su estela ácida en el aire.

—Vaya, gracias San. Te debo una —expresó con sorna aquélla, recordando perfectamente el triste episodio al que se refería.

Pero Santana no hizo caso a su enojo y le guiñó un ojo, conciliadora.

Quinn escondió su mirada curiosa y todavía sorprendida, dándole otro sorbo a su taza, esta vez sin interrupciones.

—¿Y qué planes hay?

La pregunta de Quinn llevó a la curiosidad a Rachel, ya que todo el remolino de emociones de los últimos días le impidió planear las actividades de ese feriado.

—Hoy iremos al desfile de Macy's… ¡Y mañana, viernes de compras desenfrenadas, por supuesto! —exclamó Kurt, que efectivamente lo que más le interesaba eran las compras del día posterior a la festividad.

—¡Por dios, sí! —apoyó Santana, poniendo los ojos en blanco, en éxtasis, provocando la risa en Quinn.

No así Rachel, que hizo un gesto desaprobador mientras mordía su galleta, sin amenazas en vista.

—Gastaré la mitad de mi pobre sueldo.

El desenfrenado volvía a ser Kurt.

—Espero que te quede algo para la renta, porque yo no voy a pagar tu parte. Irresponsable —se quejó Rachel, dibujando una media sonrisa después de todo.

Habían sido pilladas, qué más daba…

—No me envidies, te prometo que traeré algo para ti —rió divertido el amigo.

Quinn, que no perdió detalle del intercambio, de pronto no le gustó mucho lo que estaba escuchando.

—Cómo… ¿Tú no irás?

La cuestionada la miró y negó rápidamente con otra de sus leves sonrisas.

—Me temo que no; tengo clases.

—Oh… bueno... podría ir a buscarte después… —se apresuró a decir antes de pensarlo siquiera medio segundo.

Rachel la miró con sorpresa, mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Buscarme? No hace falta… en realidad estaré demasiado cansada para ir de compras…

—Hacer shopping es lo de menos, Rachel —insistió, con un gesto irresistible—. Tenía pensado adornar el viernes de cine con una sorpresa, y tal vez podrías ayudarme.

Qué propuesta tan indecente, seductora e irresistible, al igual que su sonrisa.

Rachel comenzó a mirar a Santana y Kurt, a Kurt y Santana, presa de los nervios, pero aquéllos permanecían casi sin respirar, expectantes. Prácticamente era la primera conversación civilizada que las dos mantenían… que ellos hayan visto, claro.

Rachel tragó saliva y de pronto un dedo rozó el dorso de su mano, incendiándole la piel.

Se miró la mano sin poder creerlo; fue un roce inocente que casi se fue con el aire, y sin embargo quedó marcado en su piel. Quinn no podía rozarla siquiera, que ya estaba perdida.

—No los mires a ellos —pidió suavemente—; dime si me ayudarás a preparar una sorpresa para todos.

Quién podría negársele...

—Está bien…

La respuesta llegó en otro segundo y sin duda, sin resquemores, acompañada de una mirada profunda e intensa.

—¡Perfecto! —profirieron Santana y Kurt entre vítores, aclamando a la verdadera campeona.

La vencida por propia decisión, no pudo hacer más que hundir un poco los hombros. Evidentemente era una sorpresa con todas las letras, y una muy bien recibida porque no tardaron en festejarla… Una de la que Quinn y ella se encargarían.

—Genial —espetó la rubia algo nerviosa.

—Bueno, será mejor que nos apresuremos o no llegaremos —anunció Kurt después de soportar unos instantes en que la más curiosa insistía en saber detalles sobre la recién mencionada sorpresa.

—No te dirá nada; de lo contrario no sería sorpresa, Santana —volvió a rezongar el chico, poniéndose de pie—. Y deja la charla para cuando regresemos, que no quiero que mi príncipe azul se encuentre solo cuando baje del tren.

—¡Por favor apresúrense, que _Lady Anderson_ se pondrá furiosa si no os ve perpetrados sobre el corcel! —bromeó Santana, causando un gruñido en Kurt y la risa en las otras dos.

Con otro gesto controlado de sorpresa, Rachel entendió por qué se hablaba en plural. Quinn se estaba levantando y se acomodaba su jersey de cuello alto color topo, según el experto en moda, y se apresuraba a tomar su abrigo.

—Yo conduzco el corcel, lord Hummel; adoro tu auto… —estaba diciendo a la par que Kurt tintineaba las llaves, para luego posarlas sin ninguna objeción en la palma de la rubia.

—Mitad de gentileza de lord Hummel padre…

El encanto Fabray era devastador, pensaba Rachel, rendida completamente, y cerró los ojos con resignación. Primero fue Bruce y ahora el intocable escarabajo del año ochenta y dos.

—Te veo luego, preciosa… —escuchó de pronto esa voz susurrante muy cerca de su oído, estremeciéndola. Le siguió un beso suave, intenso y poco sonoro en algún lugar de la mejilla que alcanzó, dejándola petrificada.

Marcada.

Tres veces marcada por los labios de Quinn en solo dos días y ya estaba sin defensa alguna.

Los escuchó marcharse y se levantó rápidamente, sin querer mirar la guasona burla de Santana por lo último ocurrido.

Estaba decidida a comenzar con su salsa de tofu. Debían aprovechar esas primeras horas para que la mañana les rindiera.

En el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos habían hecho costumbre tener lista la comida para la cena. De esa manera se aprovechaba el tiempo y lo más que se podía el desfile. Al regreso se cocinaba y se disfrutaba de la cena en familia.

Con un suspiro dispersó los ingredientes que necesitaba sobre la encimera y empezó a desmenuzar el tofu dentro de un recipiente, observando con ojo crítico a Santana, prendada de su teléfono.

—Dani sabe lo que tiene que traer, San. No es excusa para que te quedes ahí holgazaneando.

—Lo sé, enana —murmuró la latina, concentrada unos segundos más en su mensaje de texto—; pero mi chica no sabe los últimos chismes.

—¿Y no puedes esperar hasta que llegue? Mejor aún, podrías compartirlos conmigo también —dijo sonriente, observándola caminar hacia ella.

Santana hizo una mueca pensativa y se cruzó de brazos.

—Podría ser, ya que tú ni siquiera te das cuenta.

—¿De qué tendría que darme cuenta?

—Bien… —Santana revoleó los ojos—. Como tú, Dani no sabe lo increíble que te ves cuando miras a tu ex compañera y enemiga de colegio, Quinn _demonio_ Fabray.

Rachel dejó lentamente de pisar el tofu con el tenedor y la miró con la boca abierta.

—¿Tú… estás cotilleando eso…? —mustió, con una ola de calor recorriendo su columna vertebral.

—No solo eso —afirmó la otra, extremadamente seria, poniendo ambas manos sobre sus hombros—. Le estoy diciendo lo feliz que me hace… no, lo feliz que _nos_ hace a todos verte así.

Rachel gesticuló varias veces, sorprendida y al mismo tiempo sensibilizada por lo que le estaba diciendo su amiga. Aquello era a lo Santana López, sin anestesia, más verdadera que la propia verdad y con un afecto demoledor.

La más pequeña se aferró al borde de la encimera y la miró con una mueca temblorosa.

—Santana, yo… —comenzó a decir, pero no pudo seguir; solo bajó la cabeza, no muy preparada para aceptar todavía esas palabras que tanto se asemejaban a lo que sentía.

Al ver que su amiga no terminaba de definir su oración, Santana la acercó, y sin aviso y como ya sucedía desde hacía un buen tiempo, Rachel se apretó a su estatura.

—Tienes un brillo maravilloso en la mirada. Si tan solo pudieras verte…

Rachel pestañeó varias veces, sintiendo la humedad en sus ojos.

—Quiero volver San; quiero volver —susurró contra su hombro, recibiendo una caricia reconfortante en su espalda.

—Lo sé cariño; lo sé…

Santana lo sabía; siempre supo más cosas de las que mostraba, porque siempre fue conveniente. Escudada en su ácido humor, enfrentada a cualquiera que ose detener su propia causa, ella demostró lo que valía, por más que le costara muchas veces el alma.

En esos años le había tocado ordenar sus sentimientos y dejar ir, dejar ir tratando de no perder su naturaleza por ello. Aquél era un orden de calidad, y se lo habían enseñado ellos, su familia. Aprendió a ser más noble también, porque vio que el resultado era bien o bien; no podía ser otro si se manejaba de esa manera.

Si había un cimiento por el cual valía la pena luchar, tal vez más que el amor, era la amistad.

Santana lo veía de esa manera, aun resultando controversial y aun llenándose de objeciones.

Si se luchaba por el amor, un solo sentimiento estaba en juego, uno que tenía que ver con una sola cualidad humana, la pasión. Mas cuando se luchaba por la amistad, se berreaba no solamente por el amor, sino también por la hermandad. Sí, es verdad que el amor en los dos casos era diferente, pero no por muchos centímetros.

La amistad, la hermandad prevalecía más que ese amor que se rodeaba de pasiones increíbles y salvajes.

Sin ir más lejos, eso era lo que estaban festejando y por lo que se daba gracias ese día, más allá de su significado social y cultural. En Acción de Gracias se agradecía la amistad, los recuerdos y la construcción de remembranzas para el futuro.

Blaine llegó a la hora predicha, y como era de esperarse fue recibido por los brazos de Rachel primero, que contrita le pidió una y mil veces más su perdón. Pero el chico ya la había disculpado, como se lo dijo también una y mil veces, a la primera llamada telefónica. Con esos dichos finalmente la alzó del suelo en plena carcajada, alejando así el drama natural de la intensa diva.

Quinn, que entendía poco y nada, prefirió no saber a qué se estaban refiriendo. Por lo menos por ahora

_Lord_ Anderson seguía siendo la misma persona, tal vez el que menos había cambiado, hasta su cabello seguía siendo el mismo, y su calidez fue justo lo que Rachel necesitaba. De alguna forma también Quinn lo necesitó para comprender un poco más cómo se estaban desarrollando las cosas, y todo lo que había perdido por creer que lo más conveniente era no estar.

Al poco tiempo llegó Dani, presentada formalmente como la nueva chica de Santana, y justamente el aditivo Quinn Fabray fue fantástico, porque si bien el carácter de Danielle difería del de Santana, era tan frontal como ésta última, y por supuesto observó a Quinn como debía ser observada y se aprovechó de Rachel todo lo que se tenía que aprovechar.

A Quinn le cayó muy bien la chica; era rápida y divertida. Hacía sonrojar a Rachel y a la vez mirarla con encantador enfado.

Tomó eso como excusa perfecta para salir en defensa de su estrella, como el príncipe que había querido ser desde el principio de los principios. Tomaría eso como leitmotiv durante todo ese día.

Íntimamente la satisfizo escucharse ser mencionada de esa manera, así como causar los variados colores en el rostro más relajado y riente de Rachel.

De alguna manera significaba que había sobrevivido en la memoria, que no había desaparecido a pesar de querer haberlo hecho.

Con Blaine sucedió lo mismo; si bien no había tenido contacto con el muchacho ni había tenido en el pasado una cercanía considerable; era encantador y era la perfecta simetría de Kurt.

La palabra y las anécdotas fueron naturales mientras el departamento bullía de actividad y ruidos de cocina; esa reunión tenía exactamente el sabor del reencuentro.

Los viejos integrantes del Club Coral seguían soñando, padeciendo, y algunos hasta en esos años experimentaron con la cocina y se les dio muy bien.

Dejaron todo preparado para cuando el reloj señaló justo las nueve y media de la mañana, hora más que considerable para que el grupo de amigos y algo más partiera entre risas excitadas hacia Central Park west.

A medida que se acercaban las cuadras comenzaban a mostrarse atestadas de gente, turistas y locales, que por esas fechas disfrutaban del famoso desfile de globos, único en el mundo.

Eran conscientes de que no habían llegado tan temprano; en realidad mucha gente acampaba para tener los mejores lugares, pero eso no importaba demasiado. La compañía ese año era más satisfactoria que cualquier otra cosa.

Un mundo de gente, gente haciendo un mundo, el jolgorio y el frío se mezclaban por igual debajo de un cielo plomizo.

Rachel, que integraba la fila que presidía al grupo junto a Dani y Santana, no prestaba mucha atención a la conversación de las chicas; más bien estaba pensando en quienes iban detrás, escuchando sus pequeñas exclamaciones, conversación sin rumbo aparente y risas. Por eso sabía que ahora los únicos que estaban parloteando eran Kurt y Blaine, los caballeros que circundaban a Quinn.

Quinn no era tan metódica, tampoco tenía muy buen oído, con todo ese bullicio… Bueno, en realidad no era tanto la culpa del bullicio que ella estuviese tan distraída de la palabra de sus amigos; la verdad era que el trasero de Rachel mantenía ocupada toda su atención.

No estaba siendo muy diplomática, está bien, pero es que acaso se podía ser objetiva cuando el abrigo ajustado a su cintura mostraba todas sus bondades dentro de ese ajustado pantalón, ésa en particular, y otras… Luego si subía la mirada encontraba su cabeza cubierta por ese gorro de lana color mostaza, que alguna vez recordó haberlo visto encantador sobre su coronilla en los años escolares.

No señor… no se podía ser objetiva.

Pocos minutos después y con esos pensamientos, se acercaron a la multitud apretada detrás de las vallas. Ahora las parejas iban adelante, dejándolas a ellas atrás.

Entonces algo sucedió que las hizo distanciarse de los amigos, a Quinn por ser gratamente sorprendida y a Rachel por curiosa y detenerse a su lado, cuando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y las manos apretadas a su pecho la rubia tentación miraba con ojos brillantes un…

—Carrito... Oh, por dios… ¡hay un carrito allí! —señaló con el brazo extendido y su dedo índice bien dirigido hacia la izquierda, a unos metros de distancia, justamente a un colorido carrito que orgulloso mostraba su mercadería—. Y otro por allí…

Rachel, parada a su lado, ya completamente subyugada por la expresión aniñada de ese rostro sonrojado por la baja temperatura, la miró con sorpresa.

Era una niña que parecía ver por primera vez un puesto callejero de comida y bebida.

—¿Nunca has visto uno? —preguntó con cargada burla.

La chica dejó de mirar embelesada lo que parecía ser un sueño otoñal, y la recorrió de arriba abajo, con idéntica sorna.

Bajó un poco la bufanda que llevaba para que viera la mueca de su boca.

—Por supuesto, _"chicalifornia"_… ¿pero sabes cuánto hace que no consumo ese tipo de cafeína?

Logró elevar una mano y bajarle el borde del gorro para molestarla, pero Rachel no se molestó, solo inclinó un poco la cabeza, mirándola con una media sonrisa. Sabía perfectamente la cantidad de tiempo que hacía que no tomaba "ese tipo de cafeína".

—Entonces no me quedará otra que invitarte un café neoyorquino, Quinn Fabray —murmuró después de unos segundos, provocando que la otra elevara su ceja y abriera brevemente su hermosa boca.

—Entonces no me quedará otra que aceptar, Rachel Berry.


	14. Acción de Gracias y un hipopótamovioleta

Es un honor para mí integrar esa lista, me voy a agrandar un poquito, nada más =)

Sí, claro, me encantaría compartir lo que me apasiona, pero la condición es que todas lo hagan también, sin excepción, hasta las holgazanas que no comentan nada. Incendiemos un poco este lugar…

Pocas cosas mundanas me apasionan, como las carteras, una buena comida o el buen sexo.

La buena comida se come cuando hay y el buen sexo se regala sin más y se regocija cuando sucede.

No voy a mencionar la escritura. Eso en verdad no me apasiona enteramente; es una necesidad vital que me atormenta y me desgarra muchas veces, pero me enfermo de amor por ella. Sí hay tres cosas que me comería: los libros, los besos y el francés.

Me apasiona el agua y el silencio que encuentro debajo; hacer llamas con maderas que dejan aromas. Me apasiona la nuca y los hombros de una mujer. Me apasionan las miradas de los niños, de las personas que amo y sus voces, también las que están en mi memoria. Me apasionan los "te amo" de mis sobrinos contra mi pecho. Me apasionan los brindis de mi familia y mis amigos, que son mi familia. Me apasionan las tardes de verano tomando mates y los inviernos soñando con veranos y cervezas frente al mar.

Ya… mucha pasión dando vueltas (podría seguir y no termino más). Ahora espero las suyas.

Fuegos a montones… y cuellos de chaquetas invisibles.

* * *

Ahora sí, capítulo para ustedes…

* * *

Sabía perfectamente la cantidad de tiempo que hacía que no tomaba "ese tipo de cafeína".

—Entonces no me quedará otra que invitarte un café neoyorquino, Quinn Fabray —murmuró después de unos segundos, provocando que la otra elevara su ceja y abriera brevemente su hermosa boca.

—Entonces no me quedará otra que aceptar, Rachel Berry.

Y si le hubiesen dicho que algo mejor que esa invitación iba a pasar, Quinn no lo hubiera creído, pero así fue. Recibió la primera sonrisa no tímida de su estrella personal y un suspiro diferente salió de su pecho por ella.

A solo unos pasos de un paraíso que de tan simple parecía inimaginable, Rachel pidió dos cafés bajo la atenta mirada de su compañera. Una vez armadas contra el frío de esa manera, los pequeños vasos de poliestireno blanco chocaron en un improvisado brindis.

—Por tu caprichoso café callejero… —murmuró, mirándola fijo.

—Por tus besos —Quinn fue más osada y respondió a esa mirada con otra un poco más voluptuosa.

Y tuvo el efecto deseado; a Rachel casi se le cayó el pequeño vaso caliente, porque imperceptiblemente lo tomó con más fuerza, mientras Quinn gozaba por partida doble; verla encantadora y tomar por fin el tan añorado café.

A pesar de querer pasar como mujer despampanante, Quinn sonreía como una niña, y Rachel simplemente se sintió feliz.

Pero poco iba a durar aquel momento de intimidad entre cientos de personas, varios idiomas que se escuchaban alrededor y música de las bandas que desfilaban.

Entre un cómodo silencio, roto por algún comentario o suspiro entre sorbo y sorbo de Quinn, y risa boba o carcajada sin aliento de Rachel, Blaine las fue a buscar; los muñecos inflables ya estaban llegando a la avenida.

En un acuerdo mudo y mutuo, ninguna de las dos parecía dispuesta a que se rompiera lo que sea que se estaba cimentando allí. Por esa razón Rachel fue la primera en aferrarse a su brazo más cercano, sorprendiendo a la otra, que cerró en un puño la mano enguantada y la guardó en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

Quiso mirar a Rachel, pero ésta solo sonreía de lado, observando la multitud, encontrándose ya con Kurt, Santana y Dani que trataban de observar en puntillas de pie la carroza-barco que estaba pasando en ese momento.

—¿Se iban a perder los globos? Este año algún pitufo será mío —estaba diciendo Kurt al verlas llegar, llevando una vez más la mirada hacia la calle y palmeando al ritmo de la pegadiza música.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó Rachel con una sonrisa que no cabía en su boca—. Hoy no me iré sin una foto de Bob Esponja…

Santana no iba a perder la oportunidad de replicar, así que refregándose las manos enguantadas en cuero se volvió, y lo que vio la dejó con la boca entreabierta.

—¡Oh por dios, qué es esto! —aspaventó con una exclamación, observando con burla cómo estaban de unidas las dos chicas por el brazo.

La pareja de chicos que ya se percató de aquello le hizo una advertencia con una mirada, Rachel se preparó, pero Quinn fue la que finalmente se apresuró a contestarle.

—Es que recién vi la sombra del Hombre Araña… no quisiera que empiece a jugar con su tela y se lleve a alguno de nosotros…

Sonrió, tratando de parecer seria, sin lograrlo. Rachel se estaba divirtiendo como hacía tiempo no lo hacía.

—¡Oh, vamos! Le pediría un paseo para ti por el Empire State y no podrías negarte, Rach —acertó a decir la otra, siguiendo la broma de Quinn.

—Y yo le pediría uno para ti, pero temo que no pueda… ya sabes —hizo un gesto con la mano y su boca—; mucha pizza últimamente, San.

Santana hacía bromas, y de las más variadas y pesadas, pero no le gustaba ser el centro de ellas, de ninguna manera. Era muy mala perdedora.

—Vaya que estás bromista, Rachel...

—¡Entonces qué me dirás de la cena de hoy! —exclamó Blaine, sumándose—. Te juro que no vas a poder alejarte del exquisito pavo que quedó macerándose.

Y mientras todos reían nuevamente, Quinn aprovechó para mirar a Rachel y comprobar que todo esté bien, y lo estaba, tanto que su estrella le apretó el brazo y en respuesta, Quinn le guiñó un ojo.

—Oye visita, hoy dormirás en la calle; estás avisado —estaba amenazando la vengativa Santana.

—No te conocía a sí de vengativa, cariño —agregó Dani, más concentrada en el desfile que en la pelea de su novia.

—Y lo que te falta conocer, Danielle. Cuando está aburrida se pone de un humor de ogros —agregaba Kurt con gracia, faltando un céntimo para su estocada—. Cuando aparezca Shrek se le pasará, estoy seguro…

Y allí estaba. Santana se puso lívida de enojo.

—Tú, lady Hummel…

—¿Shrek, amor? Hubiese jurado que estabas esperando el desfile de porristas…

Dani interrumpió justo a tiempo; la novia guardó su enojo y Quinn festejó el anuncio de porristas con una pequeña exclamación.

Fue necesario eso para que las dos únicas animadoras de raza presentes chocaran las manos, por las viejas épocas.

Quinn lo hizo con la mano libre, por supuesto; la otra estaba firmemente agarrada por el brazo de Rachel.

En un segundo la multitud comenzó a gritar ensordecedora; el primer muñeco inflable estaba llegando a donde ellos estaban ubicados. Mucho no se podía ver, porque estaban más atrás de lo que hubiesen querido, pero la excitación y la emoción se podía sentir igual, como si fuera la primera vez. Para algunos lo era.

"_¡Un pavo gigante en bandeja, por dios!" _exclamó Rachel con una pequeña mueca de horror y riendo al mismo tiempo, señalando a una carroza que parecía desfilar con todas las comidas de la festividad; luego, detrás desfiló el muñeco de la Rana Rene y le tocó el turno a Quinn de emocionarse.

Hasta Rachel tuvo tiempo de bromear con esa sensibilidad, a la que se sumó Santana, que no perdía tiempo.

Resultó que la que esperaba a Shrek en verdad era Dani, que terminó arrastrando a su chica porque no pudo sacar la foto de un ángulo mejor cuando lo vieron aparecer. La verdad era imposible; había mucha gente y era un poco difícil moverse con libertad.

—¿Por qué no se sueltan de las manos y ayudan a sacar fotografías? ¡No son niñas que se van a perder! —exclamó socarrona la latina, disfrutando más que ellos de esos muñecos gigantes y de su novia, a pesar de que quería perseguir a un globo para una maldita foto.

Dani dejó de tirarle el brazo y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Deja sus manos tranquilas, Santana… Me harás pedirte explicaciones y serás tú quien hoy duerma sin compañía.

Entre risas, la acusada la miró con expresión lastimosa y le susurró algo con una media sonrisa, acto seguido sí fue arrastrada sin chistar.

—¡Vete ya, zorra _Anita_! —gritó Quinn, que estaba a punto de largar su mejor carcajada—. ¡Todo por no dormir sola!

—¡¿Tú también con eso?! —le reprochó la otra con un grito enfadado, cada vez a más distancia.

Rachel se mordió el labio para no reír, alcanzando a ver a Dani guiñarle un ojo y a Santana chillar insultos para las dos.

Una vez que desaparecieron entre la gente, Quinn se le plantó de frente con una sonrisa de plena complicidad.

—¿Por qué le dices Anita?

Ahora Rachel no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada que estaba conteniendo, sintiéndose simplemente… dichosa.

La cantidad de gente en esa esquina se intensificó bastante en la media hora que siguió. Haciendo que se desperdigaran las parejas que quedaron juntas.

Por su parte, Quinn y Rachel habían conseguido un pequeño e íntimo ambiente entre las dos, logrando comentarios sobre la estridente música y gritos, referidos a las carrozas, bailarines o famosos cuerpos de porristas que finalmente desfilaron, sin que las espectadoras más interesadas pudiesen disfrutarlos juntas.

Quinn estaba disfrutando otras cosas mucho más importantes que el desfile de animadoras haciendo piruetas. Gracias a la cantidad de gente que se sumó los últimos cuarenta minutos, de alguna forma permitió que Rachel desapareciera del engarce a su costado, y se posicionara justo delante, rozando una y otra vez su pecho y algunas partes… que también gozaban de la inocente cercanía.

Consciente de su nueva posición, Rachel no se sentía tan inocente; en realidad estaba buscando la manera de poder estrechar un poco más el contacto y que no se notara alevosamente la necesidad de estar pegada a esa mujer, que llenaba su órbita de perfume francés y ropa de lana suave.

Podía olerla, aun teniendo decenas de aromas dando vuelta. Por algo se había vuelto medio obsesiva y compulsiva desde la llegada de Quinn… Bueno, un poco más de lo que ya era…

—¡Esto sí que es genial! —exclamó una voz frente a ella, enfocando justo frente a su nariz el lente de una cámara digital.

—¡Kurt, qué haces! —exclamó Rachel, asustándose por la extravagante aparición del chico.

Como acto reflejo levantó una mano y la ubicó delante, mientras escuchaba la risa suave de Quinn detrás.

—¡Déjame, Rachel! —gimoteaba su amigo con el endemoniado lente frente a su nariz—. He dejado a mi prometido y crucé un mar de gente para eternizar esta imagen _Faberry_, que hubiese hecho temblar los pasillos, el auditorio y el campo del McKinley… ¡y no me la negarás!

Rachel Berry no pudo ni chistar, porque en un segundo sintió como el brazo de Quinn rodeó su pequeña cintura, y la pegó de un tirón a su cuerpo, ahora sí plenamente, quitándole todo el aliento.

—Qué esperas, Hummel —dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio a la par que bajaba su mejilla a la de la más pequeña, posando.

—¡Así se habla, Fabray!

¿Alguien podría decirle qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué de pronto no podía decir una sola palabra y sí sonrojarse hasta el nacimiento de sus senos?

Ni hablar de su propio brazo que se posaba sobre el que la abrazaba con fuerza y calor.

El lente triunfador se alejó un poco, dando la introducción a la que iba a ser la primera foto de ambas…

—¿Estás lista? —le susurró Quinn con voz ronca.

Rachel solo asintió, y al parecer al rostro ilusionado de Kurt no le importó que lo empujaran un poco, o que se molestaran porque intentaba una mejor posición para la fotografía.

Pero esa ilusión se le borró en un segundo, y no por las personas impacientes que lo rodeaban, sino por Blaine que apareció a su lado de algún lugar de ese _mar_ de gente.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? —rezongó el chico, cruzándose de brazos.

—Espera amor, por favor. Estamos a punto de presenciar un acontecimiento único en el mundo…

—No, espera tú, cariño. Acabo de ver a un hipopótamo violeta con un lazo y no me lo voy a perder. ¡Doblará en segundos la esquina y será imposible tomar su imagen después! —exclamó el novio, frunciendo un poco el ceño a la vez que lo tomaba del brazo.

Causando más molestia en los espectadores, un insólito tire y afloje se produjo en la pareja por una foto de un estúpido hipopótamo violeta con un lazo rojo… que efectivamente marchaba con rapidez.

—Ya habrá otra foto _Faberry_, Kurt; no te preocupes —Rachel solucionó la disputa con un comentario casual, pero que continuaba llenando de calor su pecho; su compañera de abrazo para foto no se alejó un centímetro a pesar de esas palabras.

—¡Gracias Rach, te debo una! —exclamó con una sonrisa Blaine, haciendo que Kurt y su rostro molesto y frustrado lo sigan después de todo, abriéndose paso entre la gente.

Quinn nada dijo. Rachel no se movió.

Rachel nada dijo. Quinn no se movió.

Se estaba demasiado ben allí.

Hasta que a la primera que le molestó ese silencio no pudo evitar algún comentario.

—No habrá foto parece…

La voz fue de Rachel.

—No; pero podemos quedarnos así un rato más… si quieres… —expresó dubitativa la otra.

Eso fue lo mejor que pudo haber dicho, porque Rachel asintió, arrebujándose más entre sus brazos.

Y ya no hubo más multitud, ni gritos ni empujones; la música enloquecedora y de desfile se escuchaba lejos, mientras las dos eran abrazadas por esa calidez conocida, añorada y tan buscada.

En un momento, sin tener noción del tiempo, el globo inflable con la figura de Bob Esponja apareció y Rachel chilló como una chiquilla, buscando su mirada, su risa desde abajo… y no hizo falta una cámara. Todo se eternizó en ese rostro lleno de plenitud y en su cuerpo, apoyado contra el corazón de Quinn que latía como los redoblantes que tronaban en las calles de La Gran Manzana, esa tarde de frío otoño.

Como era de esperarse, para esas diversiones nunca bastaban las horas, y aquéllas pasaron demasiado rápido.

Desperdigadas y en medio de la avalancha de personas que comenzaba a retirase, las parejas empezaron a hacer llamadas para encontrarse en un mismo lugar. En ese caso le tocó a Rachel hablar brevemente, concretar y cortar con una expresión un poco misteriosa.

—¿Vamos? —ofreció sonriendo, a la par que volvía a hacerse dueña de su brazo y la apremiaba a moverse.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó Quinn, por demás encantada de que el contacto entre las dos perdure hasta la última hora de ese día.

—Ya lo verás… —le murmuró con un guiño lento y nada sutil.

Quinn parpadeó con una sonrisa torpe y asintió. Podía llevarla a donde quisiera…

Caminaron un poco más, doblaron por la ochenta y cinco un par de cuadras y se detuvieron frente a la puerta de una panadería con las persianas medio bajas. Los demás no tardaron en llegar.

Quinn estaba expectante. ¿Comprarían más delicias para esa cena?

Santana y Rachel entraron, dejando al resto divirtiéndose con las imágenes sacadas por cámaras y celulares.

Bastante más curiosa de lo que estaba pasando dentro del local a punto de cerrar que en las fotos, Quinn intentó mirar hacia el interior, y encontró a través del vidrio la mirada de Rachel, sabedora que ella estaría pendiente de lo que pasaba dentro.

Quinn no sufrió más con las miradas de reojo, le estaban doliendo. Por fin las dos chicas salieron con enormes bolsas en sus manos.

—¿Todo esto es para llevar? —preguntó la rubia, observando cómo se repartían la carga y comenzaban a caminar nuevamente.

—Así es —contestó Kurt con una sonrisa.

—Pero a un lugar especial —terminó de decir Dani, con ese dejo enigmático que hablaba de que se estaba perdiendo de algo.

—Yo estoy como tú, Q —se quejó Blaine, dando un codazo a su chico—. No me han querido decir nada…

—Agradece que llevemos esto y no hagamos un pequeño recital —refunfuñó Santana con fingido tedio—. Aquí nuestra diva ya quería hacer toda una performance…

—Por eso cambié de idea; ninguno de ustedes resistiría un recital a cappella —dijo la aludida, riendo con vanidad.

El comentario solo fue blanco de una ferviente defensa de todos aquellos amantes de la música.

—Gracias por no obligarme a cantar; en verdad yo no me hubiese aguantado un recital al estilo _talento Berry_ —aceró a decir Quinn solo para ella.

Rachel movió la cabeza, observándola con ojos entrecerrados.

—Tienes una voz preciosa; hubiese sido maravilloso volver a escucharte cantar…

Ahora le tocó el turno a Quinn de mover la cabeza, un poco avergonzada, un poco agradecida, ideando también la forma de saciar su curiosidad mientras seguían caminando con rumbo incierto.

—Puedo acceder a una estrofa de cualquier canción si me dices dónde vamos…

La risa de Rachel se mezcló con las voces incesantes del grupo.

—No voy a capitular, Quinn Fabray. Te diré que no y me mantendré en esa postura —se quejó agudamente, haciendo reír a la boicoteada fascinadora.

—¿La pasaste bien? —preguntó después de unos segundos en silencio.

—La _estoy_ pasando increíble… —contestó la chica suavemente, provocando que la mirase y se sonrojara por la intensidad de esa mirada verde entre flequillo rubio.

Rachel solo pudo sonreír débilmente y observar sus propios pasos por miedo a tropezar. Por segundos olvidaba el poder de esa abeja reina...

Algunas pocas cuadras más y llegaron al lugar del misterio. No era un local, no era un café o un centro de compras. No tenía techo, ni columnas, ni mesas… era simplemente una calle, un poco alejada de las avenidas adineradas y tumultuosas, costada al tráfico en cada esquina, donde en medio se repartían unas tres mesas de vereda a vereda y garrafas a un costado.

Sobre las tablas se veían canastos con comida, termos y ollas. Y mucha gente… Mucha gente con delantales rojos yendo y viniendo, embolsando comida o sirviendo vasos humeantes.

Bastó un murmullo de Rachel para que despertara de la nebulosa en la que se encontró en un segundo y los siguiera.

Los recién llegados comenzaron a saludar y conversar, repartiendo lo que habían traído.

Quinn fue presentada a muchos jóvenes y adultos que eran ni más ni menos que colaboradores, gente común que ese día estaba dando, justamente.

Mirando mejor a su alrededor, observó a todas las personas que estaban allí, la mayoría en situación de calle, de indigencia, que solo querían recibir una bolsilla con algo rico para comer y un vaso de chocolate caliente.

Sus amigos comenzaban a moverse rápidamente y Quinn se encontraba un poco fuera de lugar, no por sentir que no debía estar allí, al contrario. Se sentía renovada por saber que iba a ayudar, y un día como ese el espíritu de bienaventuranza emergía más natural que cualquier otro.

Lo que le sucedía era más sentimental. Kurt vestía a Blaine con el delantal y Dani a Santana. Rachel estaba dando directivas como era de esperarse y ella allí, parada como una tonta.

En un instante la mirada de Rachel se fijó en ella, tomó un delantal y se le acercó.

—Qué haces ahí parada... ¡Vamos, Fabray! —arengó sonriendo.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de esto? —mustió, observando todo con ojos enormes—. Hubiera comprado algo más…

—Quería ver tu cara y vaya que la veo… —soltó con una mirada socarrona y algo desafiante, lanzándole el delantal—. Anda, que pronto llegarán más familias y el chocolate no se servirá solo.

Quinn solo sonrió, atrapando el delantal en el aire, viéndola alejarse. Los vio a todos hacer sus cosas, hasta a Santana y su mirada llena de calidez interactuando con personas que en el pasado seguramente hubiese evitado.

Todos se movían de un lado al otro, repartían y sonreían, llevándola a los recuerdos, a esas cosas que hacían porque sí o por algún fin en las épocas de colegio, como preparar pasteles para recaudar dinero y así pagar un autobús especial para que Artie viajara con ellos…

Como en el pasado hizo, la insufrible capitana coral ahora intentaba tomar la posta y ordenaba, haciendo aspavientos con las manos, mientras hablaba con una regordeta mujer que sí parecía ser la que estaba a cargo de todo aquello.

Como si estuviese sintiendo esa mirada, Rachel volvió a encontrarse con ella a la distancia y le hizo un ademán para que se acerque de una vez; Quinn lo hizo, un paso, otro... y algo sintió, algo que atrapó sus tobillos.

Su corazón…

Su corazón no latía igual; sintió un golpe… una flecha que encontró su blanco.

Un corazón flechado.

Literalmente fue atravesado por una aguda sentencia de amor, estallando en decenas de pedazos de rojo, escarlata, carmesí…

Como si estuviesen narrando una novela y ella fuera la protagonista escuchó una voz susurrante, avisándole por segunda vez en su vida que Rachel Barbra Berry, dramática, frustrante, hermosa y talentosa hasta el dolor, flechó su corazón del más puro amor que pudo encontrar.

Y entendió, por segunda vez, que si viviera doscientos años más tampoco lo encontraría en otra persona, porque era _ella_, y se reencarnaría las veces que fueran necesarias para encontrarla y volver a escribir la historia.


	15. ¿Más seductora que romántica?

"_Rachel caminaba por su habitación con paso prácticamente histérico. ¿Debía hacerlo? ¿Después de ese increíble día debía hacerlo?_

_¿Y por qué no? Necesitaba entregarle algo; necesitaba desesperadamente demostrarle que aquel día entero fue lo más parecido al abrazo de un ensueño que tenía el gusto de varias vidas…_

_Después de una mañana como esa, una tarde disfrutando en cantidades enormes como el corazón de Quinn se comprometía fervientemente a ayudar a los que más lo necesitaban, la posterior y tan mencionada cena fue un compendio de delicados susurros y miradas que se seguían compartiendo._

_Como las pastas con salsa de tofu, plato especial vegetariano que se sirvió en la cena, y que aquella rubia tentación insistió en compartir también._

_Juraba que su estatura se alargó unos centímetros por la satisfacción cuando el veredicto fue 'una delicia'._

_Las dos comieron el mismo plato sin importar las bromas que propinaron aquellos nefastos testigos que las rodearon, y se hacían llamar amigos._

_La noche se extendió pasada un poco las doce; la pareja de chicas se despidió y se marchó del departamento y la pareja de varones hizo lo mismo, pero retirándose a la habitación de Kurt._

_Quedaron ellas dos, como al parecer estaban destinadas a perpetrarse todas las noches desde la llegada de Quinn._

_Con la garganta seca, Rachel se había negado muy débilmente a la invitación de su compañera nocturna de ver una película, con el pretexto de que tenía clases al día siguiente._

_Mitad excusa, mitad realidad, hizo caso omiso al semblante decepcionado de Quinn, y deseándole buenas noches desapareció de la sala._

_Pero se arrepintió… demasiado… por esa razón estaba dando vueltas en su habitación hacía media hora. ¡Quería quedarse con ella! ¡Hasta se conformaría con solo ver los avisos publicitarios! Así estaba la cosa…_

_Ahora… qué excusa antepondría a su arrepentimiento… no podía ser tan voluble._

_¿Verla unos minutos más? Sí; necesitaba verla un poco más antes de dormir… Cerró los ojos y los abrió de pronto; tal vez encontró la mejor y más estúpida excusa de todo el universo infantil y adulto._

_Con una sonrisa satisfecha se acomodó lo que para muchos era la horrible chaqueta de su pijama con corazones rojos, y corrió la cortina dramáticamente, antes de que la trague una grave conmoción interna._

—_Malditas gafas —murmuró una Quinn ofuscada, dejando su libro entre sus piernas cruzadas, quitándoselas con un ademán._

_La fastidiaban; estaban bastante dobladas y descentradas, haciendo que las letras bailasen delante de sus ojos; mas no chistó demasiado. La razón de ese destartalo fue una causa sumamente noble. Trenzarse en una caliente seducción con Rachel Berry en ese sofá fue una de las causas más nobles que realizó en su vida… _

_Otra cosa era la que en verdad la ofuscaba; su negativa. No se resignaba a no tener su breve hora de película tonta con ella. Hubiese sido el broche perfecto para ese día en el que realmente su espíritu rebalsó de emociones._

'_¡Qué carajos haces en ese sofá!'_

—_¿Duermes?..._

_No, no podía. Le era imposible dormir…_

—_Quinn…_

_El murmullo esta vez fue más contundente y se dio cuenta de que estaban hablándole._

—_¿Rachel? —se volvió con verdadera sorpresa hacia esa voz._

—_Lo siento… —se disculpó ella, retorciéndose las manos a la par que se situaba delante de ella._

—_No te disculpes, solo intentaba leer un rato —dijo, recorriéndola de arriba abajo con una media sonrisa tierna._

_Rachel forzó una, presa de la agitación; sabía que estaba observando su pijama. ¿Qué tenía de malo su ropa de cama?_

—_Sí... bueno… yo… como mañana… no; la realidad es que se me había ocurrido… —se detuvo, tomó un poco de aire y se maldijo; Quinn la miraba atentamente y ella parecía una idiota, balbuceando—. Creí conveniente ofrecerte mi habitación… —terminó diciendo rápidamente._

—_Oh… —solo pudo mustiar su interlocutora, dejando su boca petrificada en esa mueca._

_Y Rachel sintió como un puño apretaba su garganta ante esa frase inconclusa, sintiendo a su vez que no podía completarla. Nerviosa recapituló, envuelta en una vergüenza atroz ante el mutismo de la otra, que se quedó mirándola con el rostro pintado de varias tonalidades bordó. _

—_Ofrecerte mi habitación para tus cosas, quiero decir… —acertó a explicar precipitadamente._

_Claro; no podía ser para otra cosa, Quinn._

—_Sí… claro, yo agradecida… —murmuró ella, dejando el libro a un costado para observar, al igual que Rachel, el par de abrigos desparramados en uno de los sillones a su costado, la mesa ratona llena de sus cosas personales y la maleta perdida en un rincón del departamento._

—_Es un despropósito que estés tan incómoda aquí, con tus cosas, teniendo mi... cuarto… —la voz se le fue perdiendo cuando se dio cuenta de que había incurrido en el mismo error._

_Y Quinn decidió que la próxima vez que Rachel volviera a hablar con ese descuido, simplemente no iba a dejarla dormir sola; ni esa noche ni las siguientes._

—_¿Quieres que las llevemos ahora?_

_El porqué de esa petición caprichosa a esa hora de la noche ni se pensó, ni se preguntó._

_Rachel le estaba dando una mirada profunda y sincera, provocando en Quinn una media sonrisa agradecida._

—_Mientras no te sientas invadida… Como desees…_

—_Bien —Rachel movió la cabeza en respuesta y tomó los abrigos que estaban más a mano. Quinn se apresuró a levantarse y buscar su maleta._

_En el pequeño ajetreo, la que quedó parada no pudo evitar fijarse en que la rubia volvía a vestir ese bendito pantalón que le prestó la primera noche, y que sus caderas forcejeaban por dejar en su lugar._

_Antes de quedarse buscando un poco más de aquella inesperada demostración de piel pálida giró sobre sus pasos, directo a su habitación._

_Quinn la siguió, de pronto comenzando a excitarse incómodamente por entrar a esos dominios, que por lo menos pensaba cinco veces al día, entrando y atándose al espaldar de hierro de esa vieja cama._

_¿Atarse a la cama?... Dejó la maleta en un rincón con un leve gemido entre dientes, mientras veía a Rachel concentrada fervientemente en guardar sus abrigos dentro del ropero._

—_Puedes entrar cuando quieras… siempre y cuando se pueda… —estaba diciendo y corrigiéndose al mismo tiempo. Pensar con coherencia le estaba costando un trabajo arduo._

—_Te pediré permiso antes, tranquila —espetó suavemente Quinn, una vez que pudieron mirarse a la cara._

_Tensión sexual. Así, con todas las letras y el punto al final era lo que en ese momento se anteponía al amor y cualquier otro sentimiento no tan cortés que existía entre las dos._

_Esa huella surcaba el suelo entre un cuerpo y otro. Y la cama, como pináculo, las esperaba silenciosa al costado, pero ninguna se atrevió a mirarla._

—_Puedes usar mi tocador también para lo que necesites —ofreció una vez más Rachel, casi sin voz, pendiendo del otro lado de la huella—, pero no mis cajones…_

_Quinn se mordió el labio, asintiendo brevemente._

_No tuvo una película esa noche, pero tenía un lugar en la mismísima habitación de Rachel Berry._

_Elevó la mano derecha con un gesto que intentaba por todos los medios ser serio, y no demostrar toda la exaltación que encendía su interior._

—_Prometo disponer de tu habitación conscientemente, así como no invadir tu cómoda con mis pertenencias, y sobre todo prometo no tentarme con los cajones._

_Rachel entornó un poco los ojos, nerviosa ante esa promesa. Le había dado una llave primordial a Quinn, solo esperaba poder sobrevivir a aquello dignamente los siguientes días._

—_Creeré en tu palabra; si no volverá todo a tu guarida —amenazó con falsa reprimenda._

_La otra hizo una mueca divertida y revoleó los ojos._

—_¿Y qué me dices de dormir aquí?_

_Fue una pregunta casi lógica, salida de su boca antes de que pudiera pensar en recatarse. Rachel estaba siendo demasiado generosa con ella._

_La mofada abrió la boca ante el desafío, y el corazón se desesperó más en su cadencia alocada, imaginándose corriendo para ella las sábanas de esa misma cama que ninguna se atrevía a mirar._

—_Si estás dispuesta a quedarte en el suelo; bienvenida..._

_Y Quinn rió con un moviendo de cabeza. Era efervescentemente frustrante._

—_Tocada, Berry…_

_Sí… tocada, tan necesitada de tocarla que la huella dejó de tener bordes y hendidura; fue fácil de saltar e inevitable._

_Un paso de danza y Rachel estuvo a un ápice de esos ojos verdes que no le perdían movimiento. Unas manos como plumas fueron hacia sus hombros y un elevamiento en puntas de pie bastó para llegar a su mejilla, y darle un beso lento de buenas noches y un susurro._

—_Buenas noches, tocada Fabray…_

_La 'tocada' se tocó el mentón para cerrar su boca cuando la tuvo lejos. Asintió, aceptando que ya era suficiente, y que aquello era otro tesoro más ganado._

—_Buenas noches —murmuró con una última mirada, insistiendo a sus pasos a que se retiraran de allí._

_Sin embargo se detuvo, sosteniendo la cortina entre sus manos y volteando un poco la cabeza sobre su hombro hacia la que sabía estaba aún observándola._

—_Gracias, pequeña…_

_Y se marchó. Y lo primero que hizo Rachel al verse sola, como siguiendo una secreta obsesión, fue abrir una vez más las puertas de su ropero y hundir el rostro en el interior del primer abrigo que encontró, aspirando y acariciándose con aquel aroma profundamente. De esa manera sentía pobremente que ella no se había ido, que su presencia seguía allí, a su lado." _

—Berry… Señorita Berry…

Rachel despertó de su nebulosa de recuerdos cuando alguien le tocó el brazo, y la voz de su profesor caló hondo en su frente.

—Señorita Berry, en vez de soñar despierta, ¿por qué no me dice lo que pensaba Hegel del lenguaje?

La capciosa pregunta desde su lugar la hizo encogerse en la silla.

—Lo siento… —se excusó con remordimiento.

Por segunda vez Quinn se pinchó con un alfiler que al parecer tenía otra de las prendas de la batea de segunda mano, y se llevó el dedo a la boca. O dejaba de soñar despierta o heriría de muerte sus manos.

Definitivamente ese día pisaba el aire.

Volver a enamorarse de Rachel un viernes negro después de un increíble Día de Acción de Gracias, más una noche de _media mudanza_ a su cuarto fue algo sumamente impensado.

Sentir que nunca dejó de estar enamorada de ella era cotidiano. Pero… sentir el flechazo del semidesnudo y rechoncho Cupido en el lado del esternón no usado, teniendo ya el otro lado bastante aguijoneado… era caóticamente romántico. ¿Y cuándo había sido ella romántica?

Con su niña, ciertas veces, enmarcando algunos dibujos en las paredes y enmarcando un par de fotografías juntas, y con Rachel, usando una y otra vez una sudadera que le pertenecía, estirándola un poco porque era un tanto estrecha; también tratando de cortejarla… a su manera, medio torpe y bastante ansiosa de toda su pequeña estatura.

Es cierto que no se le daba muy bien el romanticismo, pero ese día en especial veía una oportunidad justa para poder avanzar un paso más dentro del corazón y no solo del ropero de aquella que quería estar a su lado, que se lo había confesado después de unos besos llenos de fuegos artificiales y tormentas cósmicas.

También invitó ese bendito café que tanto había querido, con el aditivo de ser el primero de sus vidas, degustado en plena calle, disfrutando de su sabor amargo y recargado diez veces más de lo que lo hubiese hecho sola, solo porque Rachel estaba allí, compartiendo esos instantes con ella.

Sin darse cuenta Quinn se encontró tomando con dos dedos unas bragas de encaje al azar de esa batea que estaba revolviendo automáticamente, y quedó con ellas en la mano… Hablando de romanticismo… Eso no era precisamente romántico.

—Qué cerda eres Fabray; mira que andar buscando esa ropa interior…. A la enana no le gusta esa clase de prendas —exclamó Santana, que llegó desde algún lado y se puso a revolver el canasto.

—No… yo no estaba eligiendo nada para nadie —le respondió con un gruñido, soltando la prenda negra—. Y qué sabes tú…

—Déjala tranquila, San. Tal vez Quinn pretenda que Rach opte por otros gustos —agregó en el mismo tono burlón Danielle, apareciendo desde el otro lado.

Quinn la miró con una forzada sonrisa. Le estaba doliendo la cabeza y se debía a ese otro espacio atestado de gente. Era la quinta tienda que visitaban en ese centro comercial y la segunda que decidieron dividirse de Blaine y Kurt, para que ellos hagan sus propias compras masculinas.

—Si elegiría que Rach opte por otros gustos, no compraría ropa de tan mala calidad.

Su amiga rió, mirando divertida a su chica que siguió la risa.

—Quinne tiene razón, amor, esta ropa es… demasiado rompible —dijo Santana entre dientes, jugando con la otra según la obligaba una prenda que acababa de encontrar estampada de animal print, más precisamente, leopardo.

Quinn no hizo más que reír y revolear los ojos ante el jugueteo de las dos. Quería ver a Rachel; las horas de insomnio después del episodio en su habitación hicieron que despierte pasadas las once, y la diva ya no estaba en el departamento.

Como no había apuro alguno el grupo de cinco primero almorzó y luego empezó la recorrida; ya llevaban cinco horas de vueltas entre comida, paseo y compras, y estaba agotada. Hastiada de empujones, exacerbo de compradores que querían gastar sus ahorros y señoras que le quitaban las prendas de las manos como si fueran las únicas en el mundo. Exactamente como en ese momento, que se vio empujada sin más por una señorona bastante abultada por compras y volumen corporal, con cara de pocos amigos, que caía arrebatada sobre la batea donde ellas estaban tonteando.

Y eso puso furiosa a Santana, que antes de que Quinn pudiera defenderse, la latina se enojó y comenzó a hablar en español… y cuando eso sucedía, cosas malas podían pasar...

—¡_Oiga señora, qué le pasa! _Esto aquí está ocupado; vaya a caerse en un perchero que allí sí va a entrar y no encima de mi amiga.

Aquella señora desorbitó sus ojos inyectados de ofertas, y levantó un dedo frente a las facciones rojas de Santana. Tampoco era buena idea señalarla.

—¡Pero mira si eres grosera! ¡Tu madre no te enseñó modales, jovencita!

La chica furiosa no tardó en saltar hacia el otro cuerpo enorme y en guardia…

—¡Escuche sapo de pantano! ¡Por qué en vez de gastar en ropa no compra algo de juicio! ¡Si llega a hablar de mi madre una vez más, la entierro entre faldas y calcetines…!

Ni hablar; aquello terminó muy mal. Mientras Danielle sostenía a su novia, Quinn hacía otro tanto con la mujer que había comenzado con ese encontronazo, y vociferaba que iría a denunciarlos con el encargado de la tienda.

En vez de encontrarse con Blaine y Kurt en el punto acordado, las tres fueron a buscarlos directamente.

Las habían echado de la tienda. ..

Romántica…

Quinn lo era… y seductora. Era más seductora que romántica… y era romántica de un modo seductor… y besaba como los dioses y ellos aprenderían de ella si estuviesen en la tierra… Bueno, como sea; estaba ferviente por saber qué estaba tramando para esa noche en que una vez más estarían todos juntos y sin ninguna obligación para el día siguiente. El fin de semana comenzaría… Pero entonces faltaría solo un día y medio para que Quinn se marchara; no a casi dos horas de tren, sino a todo un ancho y frío mar de distancia.

Trató de no pensar en ello, mas a medida que los días pasaban y la necesidad verdadera de estar cerca de Quinn crecía a pasos colosales, ese hecho la sobrecogía.

Todavía había mucho para decirse, para mirarse, para abrazar y adorar. No podía irse todavía…

No, cuando se estaba dejando rendir, no cuando ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar contra esos sentimientos y simplemente se estaba entregando.

La clase de interpretación, casi vacía a la que asistió, y luego a la de literatura, a la vista estaba que no le sirvió de nada para mitigar su estado de ansiedad y sistemático pensamiento. Su obsesión por los estudios la llevó a ser una de los pocos alumnos que no se tomó ese viernes después del feriado para disfrutar de unos pocos días libres.

Estaba nerviosa; muy nerviosa, ya que era cuestión de minutos para tener su peculiar _casi primera cita _con Quinn Fabray.

Los pasillos bastante desocupados se podían ver mejor esa tarde, en una imagen que se repetía con el tiempo; un largo camino de baldosas enceradas, estudiantes guardando o sacando cosas de los casilleros, sueños rebotando por todas las paredes…

Aunque aquella imagen le resultara familiar, los años pasaron… Todos habían crecido y tenían otros rumbos; algunos muy lejos…

Con un suspiro hondo, no tan apartada de la salida pero visible si su _cita_ aparecía, Rachel se apoyó contra la pared y apretó los útiles contra su pecho palpitante.

Extremadamente puntual, ya estaba preparada desde hacía un buen rato, y jamás hubiese contado con que sucediera algo a último momento que desbaratase ese peculiar momento.

Todo estaba bien hasta que Rachel elevó sus ojos ante la insistencia de una mirada que podía sentir perfectamente, y allí la encontró.

Perfecta como ya la había visto decenas de veces, altanera y provocativa. Rachel tragó saliva al ver que aquella chica se le acercaba con seguridad, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

—Janet… —mustió la más pequeña, arqueando un poco el cuello para mirarla.

No podía creer que estuviese allí. La había visto pocas veces durante esas semanas y nunca se le había acercado. En realidad no tenía mucho sentido; era una atractiva mujer con la que había tenido un encuentro fugaz y del cual se arrepentía desde el principio, a la que trató de evitar, pero que justo ahora, justo ese día en el que Quinn aparecería de un momento a otro, decidía enfrentarla.

—Hola Rachel… Por lo visto si no me acerco yo, tú no te dignas a dirigirme ni siquiera la mirada —saludó la rubia, que la escrutaba con el gesto algo contraído.

Rachel bajó sus ojos, avergonzada y bastante incómoda.

—La verdad es que estoy… apenada, Janet… —trataba de excusarse, de explicarse, pero la tensión del momento no la dejaba—; lo que sucedió no fue algo que me enorgulleciera…

—Vaya, gracias por lo que me toca —espetó la otra con dureza.

—No me malinterpretes, por favor… No es por ti. Eres preciosa, pero yo estaba pasando por un momento terrible y la forma tan poco correcta…

Todas las alarmas de su cabeza resonaron en ese segundo, acusándola de mentirosa; recordándole con quién había sido el mejor encuentro de su vida y que sucedió justamente en un baño… de colegio… Estaba sin aliento.

Por primera vez en su vida se excusaba por la forma en la que tuvo sexo. Eso sí que era extraño, jamás lo hizo antes.

La mirada azul de la muchacha dio de lleno en ella, ahora entornada.

—Entonces si lo repetimos en otro escenario, ¿no te arrepentirías tanto?

El ronroneo le punzó la columna vertebral, removiéndola inquieta contra la pared.

—Yo no dije eso —se apresuró a decir, sintiendo como el sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

Janet sonrió gravemente, con ese mismo ronroneo.

—De verdad eres una zorra, Rachel… pero me encantas…

La agredida abrió la boca con creciente enfado ante esas palabras. Podía ser caprichosa, pero no era una zorra; no lo era.

—¿Por qué no te guardas los insultos? —comenzó a decir hastiada; ya quería que se marchara y la deje en paz.

—Oye, caprichosa estrella, yo no…

—Hola… ¿Todo está bien?

Sí… exactamente eso era lo que quería evitar, pero, como siempre, las cosas pasaban y con una fuerza imparable.

Toda su visión fue abarcada por la figura de Quinn, que de pronto apareció a un costado, más alta que de costumbre.

—Quinn, qué… qué sorpresa…

—Hola Rach. Como no salías entré a buscarte. ¿Todo está bien? —expresó resuelta, ubicándose a su lado. Marcó visiblemente un territorio que le pertenecía.

La recién llegada sonrió a medias, sarcástica. Se inclinó y plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla que no lo esperaba, y que enrojeció hasta el cuero cabelludo.

—Sí, yo…

—Vaya; entiendo perfectamente —espetó con ironía la otra rubia, observando primero a Quinn y luego inclinándose peligrosamente hacia Rachel—. La próxima no andes buscando "errores" por ahí...

Con otra mirada despectiva, Janet no se quedó a dialogar; dio media vuelta y se alejó de ellas.

La muchacha dejó un aire tan cargado que se podía palpar, hasta que se le agregó la mirada verde y entornada de Quinn, volviendo a ocupar toda su visión central y periférica una vez más.

Rachel tragó saliva, sonriéndole débilmente; también se mojó los labios resecos, contando los segundos de ese suspenso al que la tenía sometida.

—No es bueno recibirme con estos celos —fue lo único que salió de esos labios con un suave tono rosado, contrariando su gesto adusto.

—No… no… ¿no? —las palabras no le salían ante semejante declaración—. Es solo una… compañera, Quinn —explicó por fin, con el último rastro de aliento que parecía quedarle.

La rubia aspiró con fuerza, mirándola desde sus botas altas, pasando por sus medias negras hasta la falda color ladrillo, y por último se perdió en su jersey negro de cuello alto y ajustado debajo del abrigo. El recorrido completo le llevó segundos para volver a suspirar con fuerza.

"_Tendrías que ser ilegal, Rachel Berry… o legal para mí sola"._

—Lo creeré para que no arruine mi día; ¿está bien?

Sí, era sarcástica, y estaba en todo su derecho. La verdad era que no estaba de humor para conocer a las conquistas de Rachel; no cuando ella no solo exponía todo su armamento casi galáctico de guerra, sino que plantaba la hierba y hasta moldeaba las laderas del campo de batalla.

Rachel dejó caer la mandíbula.

—Creo que estás siendo un poco exagerada…

Recibió una negativa con la cabeza que la calló al instante.

—Tú sabes que no, por esa razón lo dejaremos aquí.

Celosa. Quinn celosa era un espectáculo casi tan mágico como ver su expresión de deseo. No estaba enojada, en verdad pareció tomar muy enserio sus propias palabras y olvidar ese episodio. Exactamente igual que ella, que al ver la sonrisa con la que aquella rubia tentación comenzó a observar su alrededor, Rachel olvidó por completo su vergüenza y a Janet.

En efecto; nada ni nadie arruinaría ese momento con su estrella personal, por eso se dispuso a relajarse y recorrer con una media sonrisa ese nuevo hábitat que las encontraba, parecido un poco a lo viejo, volviendo el tiempo atrás inevitablemente.

—Así que aquí es tu lugar en el mundo…

Rachel sonrió suavemente, perdiendo sus ojos en ella, en su mirada, su mentón con ese mañoso y ligero pellizco, sus cabellos alborotados… por todos los santos era hermosa, y la hacía feliz. Tenerla allí la llenaba tanto de dicha que sentía su corazón estallar y…

De pronto se encontró dándole paso a un impulso, uno que nacía desde lo más hondo de su vientre. Con la mano que le quedaba libre tomó la de ella y la apretó. Quinn la miró sorprendida, recibiendo esa sonrisa enorme que hizo temblequear sus piernas.

Con esa sensación se vio siendo arrastrada por una Rachel completamente pícara, que la adentraba a los pasillos en vez de tomar el camino de salida.

Hasta que dejó de verla… para seguirla a paso vivo y agarrada de su mano, corriendo por los pasillos.

Algunas cosas no cambian…

—¡Ey, qué estás haciendo…!

—¡Si Britt y Santana lo hacían, por qué nosotras no! —exclamó con la risa cristalina sobre el hombro.

—¡No estamos en el McKinley! —respondió Quinn sin aliento, dejándose llevar.

—¡Estamos en Nyada! ¡Mucho mejor!

Y ya no hubo más palabas, solo se dejaron llevar, doblando por un par de esquinas más hasta que se detuvieron ante unas puertas.

Rachel las abrió sin más y un salón de baile apareció ante la mirada sorprendida de Quinn. El lugar brillaba enteramente con sus pisos de madera lustrada, algunas barras se repartían por el lugar, espejos, ventanales por donde entraba el sol otoñal y una gran estrella caminando hacia el medio, elevando los brazos con orgullo.

Embelesada, Quinn la observó dar un par de volteretas hasta mirarla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Creyó caer de la emoción, y en ese momento sintió que la amaba más si cabía.

La luz de esa media tarde llegaba hasta sus cabellos sueltos y largos; se veía hermosa.

—Aquí es mi otro lugar.

Quinn se le acercó.

—¿Aquí practicas?

—Sí, todas las coreografías… No es como el salón del colegio; aquí es difícil ser protagonista.

La más pequeña suspiró, observándola a su vez. Quinn allí… simplemente era imposible y maravilloso. Un largo sueño hecho realidad.

La visitante de aquel lugar finalmente se detuvo muy cerca de ella, con una mirada intensa y el sol compitiendo con sus cabellos.

—Lo sé, pero nunca te rendiste; nunca te rindes Rachel Barbra Berry —murmuró.

La nombrada negó con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio.

—A veces no la pasas muy bien cuando no te rindes —reflexionó, apartando los ojos hacia un piano, sin ninguna intención, sin ninguna petición, pero de todas formas los ojos de Quinn brillaron. Tan pendiente de Rachel estaba que no se dio cuenta…

—Un piano… —susurró como una niña ante el mejor de los juguetes.

Rachel sonrió encantada, asintiendo.

Llevada como por un imán, Quinn se acercó al extremo donde estaba el instrumento y lo acarició.

—Canta para mí —pidió de pronto a una Rachel que se acercaba a paso muy lento, como si no quisiera espantar a ninguna de las dos de ese idilio.

—Estás loca… —susurró aquélla ante esa mirada intensa e irresistible.

—Vamos… Es verdad que hace tiempo no toco…—rogó, agrandando sus ojos, perfecto artilugio para conseguir lo que se proponía—. Yo toco para ti y tú cantas para mí… Prometo que no nos echarán antes del estribillo…

Rachel respiró agitada y bajó la mirada, rodeando ahora el piano, lejos de ese escrutinio que le erizaba los vellos de todo el cuerpo.

La última vez que estuvieron en una situación como esa, no habían podido disfrutar de la cercanía de la música con lo que cada una sabía; esa última vez, como buenas enemigas, se reprocharon hasta sangrar.

—Corro riesgo, Quinn Fabray, si te dejo tocar ese piano —murmuró todavía sin mirarla.

—No me lo creo; tú, la mejor estudiante de esta universidad dando un espectáculo a esos pobres aprendices…

La negativa de la cabeza de su compañera de aventuras detuvo su impetuoso discurso, y sintió un poco de vergüenza. Estaba tan agradecida y alucinada de que Rachel estuviera compartiendo eso con ella, que tal vez pidió más de lo que podía tener.

—No me importaría ser amonestada por encontrarme usurpando un salón con una de las mujeres más importantes del mundo… El riesgo es que, tal vez, me termine enamorando de ti…

* * *

A las que lo hicieron, gracias por compartir sus pasiones.

En algo nos parecemos...


	16. Príncipe con guantes

Después de un cigarrillo, las disculpas por el retraso.

Gracias **Ansuit** por musicalizar este capítulo con _"A thousand years"._ A veces, solo a veces, las palabras sobran._  
_

* * *

La negativa de la cabeza de su compañera de aventuras detuvo su impetuoso discurso, y sintió un poco de vergüenza. Estaba tan agradecida y alucinada porque Rachel estuviera compartiendo eso con ella, que tal vez pidió más de lo que podía tener.

—No me importaría ser amonestada por encontrarme usurpando un salón con una de las mujeres más importantes del mundo… El riesgo es que, tal vez, me termine enamorando de ti…

Quinn desorbitó sus ojos, dejando caer los brazos a los costados. Escuchó perfectamente, y vio con esa misma nitidez la sonrisa ladeada y frontal que le regaló Rachel; no solo eso, la miraba tan fijo que casi hizo que cayera de bruces sobre el impoluto teclado.

El corazón comenzó a latirle desbocado contra su pecho; no pudo hacer otra cosa más que acercársele por el otro lado del lustroso piano, sin recibir un mínimo movimiento de la otra.

Y no lo habría. No se alejaría; la quería allí, la quería en su vida, la necesitaba en su vida con una intensidad que le estrujaba el alma, esa misma que quería escapársele con cada respiro que daba aquella mujer que se detuvo finalmente a milímetros de su cuerpo.

—Tú ya estás enamorada de mi, Berry… —susurró, elevando una mano para apoyarla con suma delicadeza en su mejilla roja.

Las dos ardieron en ese fuego perseverante que fogueaban sin ni siquiera proponérselo.

Rachel pestañeó lentamente; Quinn se vio atraída por su boca y bajó con suavidad, bebiendo despacio de su aliento, necesitando besarla para sellar la tardía confesión… y de pronto una campana sonó en el exterior, volviendo todo un remolino.

Ante sus ojos volaron mechones caoba, desordenados, un jadeo que se volvió algo lejano y una mano que tomó la suya, volviendo a arrastrarla por ese salón hacia la salida.

—¡Vamos Fabray; debemos darnos prisa o nos quedaremos encerradas! —exclamó Rachel con la risa fuera de su garganta, una que quedó en ese salón y en sus oídos haciendo eco.

Quinn también acompañó esa risa, un poco frustrada por la interrupción aprovechada por esa ladrona de suspiros.

Ya tendría su revancha, se aseguró, mientras recorrían el mismo camino que hicieron de ida, pero esta vez para salir de la academia.

—Casi me haces caer en tus redes… —acusó Quinn una vez en la calle, llegando al auto estacionado.

Rachel rió estrepitosa, contenta por no encontrar en su mirada ningún indicio de reproche o enojo.

—¿No soy la mejor de este lugar acaso? —murmuró en respuesta, coqueteando descaradamente con aquellas palabras ya dichas.

Quinn gruñó y la miró con falso enfado, subyugada por esa vanidad que tanto tiempo echó de menos.

Con más suspiros tomó del bolsillo de su abrigo unos guantes negros, se los puso y le abrió la puerta del copiloto con una florida reverencia.

—No negaré mis propias palabras, reina de la dramaturgia; sube a tu carruaje que te compensaré con un paseo…

Rachel trató de calmar los latidos de su corazón que, a esas alturas por la carrera y lo sucedido en apenas minutos, parecía querérsele salir del pecho. ¿Todo eso era cierto? ¿Quinn la estaba cortejando?... Al parecer sí, porque el carruaje ya estaba dispuesto y su cochero especial era una bellísima estudiante _parisísima_, sosteniendo la puerta abierta del copiloto y brindándole una genuina sonrisa con delicioso sonrojo incluido.

Sutilmente le agradeció con un asentimiento y se adentró en el coche. Transcurrieron en silencio el corto trayecto que Rachel indicó para llegar al supermercado, e hicieron las compras que delataron un poco la cena sorpresa de esa noche.

Entre una variedad de verduras, hortalizas y especias, la cortejada dedujo sabiamente que Quinn cocinaría un plato vegetariano.

—Realmente me sorprendiste, buscándome a la salida de la academia y luego ir de compras… Es casi impensado, Quinn… —acertó a decir Rachel en voz baja, una vez estuvieron las dos dentro del auto.

—Hoy será una noche especial —respondió ella en el mismo tono, todavía en esa nube particular de ensueño. Hacer algo tan cotidiano como ir a buscarla a su lugar de estudio y hacer las simples compras del día era un viejo deseo hecho realidad, y lo disfrutaría hasta el último minuto.

—¿Por qué será especial?

La templada voz la volvió al presente, y por fin la miró a los ojos, enormes y destellantes, buscando los suyos.

—Porque hoy todo será deleite. Desde la selección de musicales que irán a sorteo, hasta el menú con que la que habla está a punto de deleitar los paladares.

La risa de Rachel resonó en el pequeño espacio, sorbiendo de forma natural ese encanto que no dejó un solo instante de abrumarla.

—Qué tonta eres…

—Y tú qué bella cuando ríes... entre otras cosas…

Rachel desvió unos segundos la mirada.

—De todas formas no creo en el deleite de los musicales; los he visto a todos, cantado a todos y bailado a todos —espetó con una divertida soberbia simulada.

Y Quinn lo tomó de esa manera, aceptando el juego.

—Hasta a la reina del drama que más sabe de musicales e interpretaciones, se la puede sorprender. Es más… —habló mientras encendía el auto y arrancaba, muy atenta a la calle—. Ya que tanto te jactas, te desafío a recibir mis preguntas horrorosas y complicadas de conocimiento artístico. Si pierdes, te pediré algo que no me podrás negar.

Rachel apretó los labios, entornando la mirada ante le tramposa provocación, siéndole imposible negarse.

—Desafío con condimento antes de la cena… ¡Perfecto! Comienza...

—Bien... agárrate Berry…

Rachel se mofó del suspenso que Quinn intentaba generar.

—En qué año se estrenó _"Show Boat"._

La reina del drama abrió la boca con incredulidad.

—¿De verdad me estás preguntando eso?

—Por supuesto…

—¡Pero es demasiado fácil, Quinn! —exclamó con una mirada triunfante.

—"_Show Boat"_ se estrenó en mil novecientos veintisiete, con música de Jerom Kern y libreto de Hammerstein…

—Bien, bien… —murmuró Quinn, un tanto engreída.

Por su nueva carrera tenía un conocimiento extenso del tema, pero recién empezaba, y la sabiduría de Rachel siempre sorprendía, así que no lo tomaría a la ligera—. Tal vez sea benevolente contigo porque eres más contemporánea.

—No, no; no me tengas piedad, así no se resuelven las justas…

Quinn carcajeó y disminuyó la velocidad cuando se vio en problemas de concentración.

—No es piedad; es respeto. Por eso no te preguntaré por _"La opera del mendigo"_, así que te puedes quedar tranquila —lo dijo para molestarla.

—No hace falta… —siseó ella, cruzándose de brazos—. Sé perfectamente que a pesar de muchos críticos _"La opera del mendigo"_ está considerada como la primera comedia musical... aquí, en New York.

Y… si preguntaba más, realmente no sabría qué decirle. Quinn tenía razón; ella era más contemporánea y cantante; cantaba las obras, no las estudiaba tan a fondo como ella. Estimaba que aquella nueva postulante a dirección de teatro se tomaba sus estudios muy a pecho, y se sintió llena de orgullo por eso.

Quinn la miró fijo, borrando unos segundos la no tan mentirosa fanfarronería por ese juego que comenzó a cosquillearle el pecho y las manos enguantadas.

—Bien, Berry... un poco recuerdas —bromeó, provocando un toque enfadado de la diva en su hombro—. Esto es solo intelectual, no físico. ¡Deja de hacer trampa de una vez...!

—Ya tuve un profesor insufrible hoy, así que no te soportaré a ti… —gruñó Rachel.

Quinn rio más.

—Está bien; pero recuerda que si pierdes me darás algo que yo quiero.

—Adelante —aseveró la otra en un tono no muy seguro.

—En qué año fue la primera marcha del orgullo gay.

Rachel largó el aliento con un sonoro jadeo.

—¿Te escuché bien? ¿Qué tiene que ver la diversidad sexual con musicales?

—Sí, escuchaste; y no, no tiene nada que ver. Pero es parte de la dificultad del juego…

Esas palabras solo desataron las carcajadas de incredulidad en la otra jugadora, que asintió, buscando en su memoria.

—Veamos… en el sesenta y nueve. Se considera que fue la primera manifestación formal del movimiento LGTB, en un pub de Stonewall. Igualmente, ya a finales de siglo diecinueve se luchaba por una igualdad social y cívica.

Quinn la escuchaba atentamente, luchando también con las ganas de mirarla mientras contestaba de esa forma tan única su simple pregunta.

—Pregunta respondida con creces; si tú lo dices debe ser así. Eso último no lo sabía —murmuró, sin sacar la mirada del tráfico.

—Por supuesto que lo sé y es verdadero. Como hija de padres gays, si no lo supiera me quitarían mi herencia judía —bromeó, provocando una media sonrisa en la conductora, que atinó a observarla dos segundos para volver a la calle.

—¿Solo por tus padres? —preguntó apaciblemente.

Rachel se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir… —suspiró con algo de impaciencia; era solo una simple pregunta fuera de juego, no podía ser tan difícil—. ¿Solo tus padres son gays?

Rachel revoleó los ojos, sabiendo perfectamente dónde quería dirigirse Quinn.

—No, por supuesto que no. Ciertas noches me convierto en una especie única y extraña de _Drag queen_ femenino…

Quinn movió la cabeza con desánimo.

—Está bien… —suspiró resignada—. Volveremos a la seguridad del cuestionario Fabray.

Rachel no habló, solo miraba, tal como lo hacía Quinn, el tráfico.

—¿Cómo era el nombre del barco-teatro de _"Show Boat"_?

La diva, tratando de volver al ambiente anterior con dificultad, se mordió el labio. Maldición, no se podía acordar; tardó algunos segundos, repasando en su memoria… y nada aparecía en ella. ¡Por dios! ¡Era la pregunta más fácil de todas y su mente era una página en blanco…!

Los segundos, de suficientes, pasaron a ser los de la derrota.

Rachel no lo podía creer; en un instante ganó el mal humor y después el fastidio. Buscando un culpable a esa suspensión de conocimiento lo encontró en Quinn y su pregunta con intensión. Tramposa Fabray…

—¿Qué sucede?

—Tu jodida pregunta… No lo recuerdo... —respondió de mala manera, dándose cuenta perfectamente de que estaba siendo grosera.

Quinn no tenía derecho a hacerle esa pregunta. Era un tema ríspido, y no porque sea o no gay… Se trataba de otra cosa.

El entrecejo de la rubia se ensombreció y miró a la otra de reojo. Sin una palabra, y nada arrepentida de su pasada pregunta, decidió buscar un lugar para estacionar y sacó la llave.

Rachel suspiró, apoyando un brazo en la ventanilla y recargando la cabeza en su mano, sin mirarla.

—Así no, Rachel… —advirtió en tono grave su acompañante, no soportando más la horrible atmósfera que se formó entre las dos, destruyendo otra mucho más importante.

—¡Precisamente Quinn, así no! —soltó exasperada—. Dime; ¿tú eres lesbiana, gay o como quieras llamarte?

La increpada la miró con una fea mueca.

—No me considero lesbiana; puedo estar con hombres también, pero jamás sentí algo más intenso por ellos… y… ninguna mujer me provocó… lo que tú me provocas. Jamás.

Rachel echó la cabeza hacia atrás, como si hubiese sido golpeada por esas palabras.

—No me vengas con esas tonterías —espetó con sorna, recordando, sabiendo que ella no había sido la única mujer en su vida.

Quinn se llevó una mano a la frente, sintiéndose enojada, malhumorada y sin ganas de que Rachel volviera a sus andanzas delirantes de muescas en el respaldo de una cama imaginaria.

—Esas "tonterías" como las llamas tú son importantes para mí. ¡Te lo estoy diciendo, Rachel, lo estoy exponiendo desde que llegué y es como si nada…!

La diva se volvió con una expresión indescifrable, con sus facciones contraídas por un enojo que también crecía a pares.

—¡No soy indiferente si eso es lo que te preocupa! Nada de lo que haces me pasa por arriba, Quinn —Rachel dibujó una angustiante mueca, tratando de defender un honor que estaba siendo puesto en duda—. Todo lo que haces me atraviesa…

—¿Hasta una miserable pregunta sobre si eres lesbiana o no? ¡Es ridículo!

—¡Lo puede ser para ti... pero no para mí, que parece que viví en una caótica fantasía los últimos años! La última vez que estuve con un hombre, ni siquiera fue con Finn —exclamó, sintiendo profundamente un extraño desaliento—. Luego… busqué en otras mujeres lo que nunca iba a tener…

Se silenció abruptamente, removiéndose en el asiento con incomodidad y el aliento entrecortado, desviando la mirada hacia el frío exterior a través de un vidrio que comenzaba a empañarse.

Quinn se quedo callada; eso no lo sabía. Si bien estaba al tanto de la separación de ambos en aquella época, jamás hubiese pensado que el último hombre con quien Rachel estuvo fue el imbécil de Brody.

Rachel tenía todo revuelto. No se sentía confundida, solo debía asimilar lo que estaba gritando su interior, y eso era una fuerza que la estaba ahogando segundo a segundo.

—Nunca deje de preguntarme que hubiera pasado después de ese día, si hubiese hecho falta una palabra para cambiar todo lo que fuimos…

El susurro pesado cimbró en la frente de Rachel. No la miró; solo tenía que pensar un poco más…

—La respuesta siempre me aturdió Quinn. Regresamos, por favor, y…

—¡Para hablar cuándo y dónde! ¡Me voy el domingo y lo sabes!— exclamó duramente la otra, logrando que finalmente la mire.

—¡Justamente por eso! ¿Te lo digo para que te vayas en casi dos días? —estaba perdiéndolos estribos—. ¡Sí maldición, sí! Si esa tarde después de… nuestro encuentro… las dos hubiésemos sido sinceras y no tan cobardes… ¡Demonios!…

Ahora le tocó el turno a Quinn de ser golpeada por sus palabras. Las dos se enfrentaban, medio sinceras, nada cuidadosas por momentos y se agotaban inevitablemente.

Frustrada, Rachel se bajó del coche en un arranque de claustrofobia repentino, caminando hacia ningún lado, y Quinn no perdió tiempo. Abrió el coche y salió corriendo, alcanzando a detenerla con un estrecho abrazo por la espalda.

Con un gemido enterró el rostro en su pelo. El vaho del aliento que se veía por el frío se mezclaba con su aromado cabello largo.

—Cómo puedes ser lo más dulce de la tierra y luego la fiera más indomable en solo un segundo… —susurró ronca en su oído.

Rachel quiso zafarse, incómoda por el espectáculo que estaban dando a algunos transeúntes, pero la otra no la dejó.

—Basta, Quinn… —mustió, haciendo fuerza, pero fue inútil.

—No me voy a ir, no como antes…

—Sí lo harás —insistió ella entrecortada, sintiendo de pronto un malestar que le inundaba la voz y le empañaba los ojos; no podía echarse a llorar en plena calle, delante de ella.

—Si hubieses venido al aeropuerto….

Esas palabras susurradas con una intensidad opresora multiplicaron una fuerza que sentía casi endeble los últimos segundos, y por fin pudo soltarse de ese íntimo agarre.

—¡Si _hubiésemos_, si _yo_ _hubiera_, si _tú hubieras_...! Qué hubiéramos hecho, qué maldita cosa hubiésemos hecho… ¡Estoy harta de los supuestos! ¡No se hizo, por eso estamos aquí, como dos idiotas tratando de resolver algo que se nos fue de las manos hace cuatro años; y parece que hoy sigue siendo de la misma y estúpida manera! —exclamó, soltando algunas lágrimas.

Quinn se quedó petrificada, con los brazos colgando, como esperando que una solución mágica pudiese aclarar o calmar esta nueva tormenta que solo pareció estar agazapada para salir después de la calma.

Rachel se le acercó un paso, trémula. Las respiraciones agitadas se encontraron en un solo vapor.

—¿Ir al aeropuerto? ¿Para desearte buen viaje? —espetó con dolorosa ironía—. Jamás volveré a verte partir, Quinn.

Sus ojos, vueltos negros y sombreados, le brindaron una de las miradas más tristes de esa breve estadía, dejándola muda y hondamente flagelada por esa sentencia.

Rachel se volvió y comenzó a caminar hacia el coche a paso lento, abrazándose a sí misma, y Quinn comenzó a desesperarse. Se llevó la mano al cabello, a los ojos, queriendo borrar la picazón de las lágrimas que los estaba escociendo.

Quería llorar, quería gritar que la amaba y que estaba muerta de miedo. Quería gritarle una vez más que no deseaba ocupar el lugar que tuvo Finn a su lado; deseaba ocupar el lugar de Quinn, individual, personal.

Sabía que Rachel lo comprendía; así como sabía también que Rachel la quería, se lo dijo claramente. ¿Pero cuánto? ¿Estaba mal necesitar saber qué lugar ocupaba en su corazón?

¿Podría lograr llevarse esa promesa que había venido a buscar?... No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó parada, detenida en la vereda y en el tiempo, llevando la mirada abatida hacia todos lados; un triste atardecer; luces de negocios; algunos bares llenos de gente y conversación… y algo más… Algo que la zarandeó y la hizo caminar rápidamente hacia esa dirección.

Rachel temblaba dentro del coche sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Ella tenía razón; cuándo hablarían si no era en ese momento. ¿Por correo electrónico de Paris a New York y viceversa? ¿Cuánto tiempo más tardaría en perdonarse el no haber sido plenamente sincera en sus sentimientos?

Ya sin lágrimas en los ojos, acechando la figura de Quinn pausada en la acera, de pronto la vio girar en sus pasos y desaparecer de su vista. Algunos árboles y coches taparon su enfoque hasta que la perdió, y trató de no descontrolarse, bajar y gritar su nombre. ¿Dónde había ido?

Un extraño y largo minuto después ella apareció ante su eje, llevándose una mano a la nuca con una mueca nerviosa, mientras escondía la otra detrás de su espalda. Su abrigo escocés azul estaba ocultando algo.

—Oh, por dios… —susurró Rachel, llevándose una mano a la boca cuando aquélla comenzó acercarse y a la vez develar rápidamente lo que escondía. Se situó frente al coche y sostuvo ante su mirada incrédula un ramo de flores.

Se miraron de frente, una dentro del coche, la otra fuera, y entonces Rachel sintió algo en el pecho cuando esa mirada verde e insegura la traspasó con facilidad. Se llevó sus segundos de razón una fuerza indescriptible que bombeó sangre en exceso a cada terminal nerviosa, causándoles un hormigueo instantáneo, a sus oídos, un agudo silbido, a su boca, una respiración jadeante que le secó la garganta, y luego a su corazón, un latido errático contra las costillas…

Amor.

Esos síntomas eran consecuencia del simple y complejo amor. Por segunda vez, Rachel estaba cayendo rendida, enamorada ante la misma mujer que una vez fue adolescente, le hizo la vida imposible y la enamoró una tarde de verano con el sol en sus cabellos.

Allí lo entendió todo. Sus sentimientos jamás dejaron de ser sinceros; fue sincera siempre. Amó a Finn; lo amó después de haber amado a Quinn y sentir que no tenía opción alguna de pertenecer a un mundo que no sea el paralelo de esa capitana indiscutida.

Deseó a Finn después de haber deseado con cada célula, fibra y nervio a Quinn, guardando muy dentro de su cuerpo esa gloria egoísta que pudo probar tan resumidamente en ese baño, donde jamás dejaron de verse tal cual fueron alguna vez.

La realidad era que nunca dejó de amarla.

Ahora esa misma mujer le ofrecía un ramo colorido de flores, como si hablara sin palabras, como queriendo darle color a una tarde llena de ocre.

Rachel a penas pudo asentir, con otro par de lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Ante esa escueta aceptación, Quinn se apresuró a abrir la puerta, adentrándose con el ramo al frente.

De cerca eran todavía más hermosas y coloridas; encantadoras _freesias. _El suave aroma la inundó, la presencia de Quinn la inundó y el amor la desbordó.

Tomó con manos trémulas lo que con tanta cautela se le estaba ofreciendo, mirando a uno y a otra con incrédula sorpresa.

—Siempre quise regalarte flores… —estaba diciendo la recién llegada entre balbuceos—. Había otros ramos… pero sé que eso a ti no te importa…

Rachel no tenía palabras; podía sentir la angustia de Quinn y la suya propia, así que lo único que podía calmarlas era la cercanía.

Sin esperar un segundo más y antes de que comience con otro nervioso monólogo, se inclinó y sus labios dieron de lleno en la comisura de esos otros labios, en un beso húmedo, agradecido y latente.

Pestañeando con estupor, Quinn la sostuvo los segundos que ella se aferró a su cuello, apoyando su mejilla en la de ella.

La más pequeña se sintió débil, excitada, enamorada… Se le abrió el pecho tanto que solo pudo ofrecerle un susurro a cambio.

—_Llévanos_ a casa…

Quinn tragó saliva, observándola volver a su posición y abrazar el ramo, cerrando los ojos.

Por supuesto que las llevaría a casa. En completo silencio puso el coche en marcha y arrancó.

Llegaron en el silencio que las presidió, Rachel estaba tan ausente y prendada de su ramo que ni se dio cuenta, tanto así que no fue consciente de que Quinn abrió todas las puertas para ella, y de pronto se encontró dentro del departamento junto a la presencia bulliciosa de sus amigos dispersos por todos lados.

La voz de Blaine la despertó y le hizo tomar consciencia de que también llevaba algunas bolsas en la mano libre, porque se las quitó con una exclamación.

—¡Pero que precioso ramo, diva! —se acercó a darle un beso en cada mejilla, observando también a Quinn que se venía detrás, algo desencajada—. ¿Quién fue el galán? —preguntó, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

Rachel sonrió todavía perdida, lejos de allí, caminando hacia la cocina.

—Un príncipe con guantes…

Y Quinn se frenó en seco, dejando una manga colgando del abrigo que se estaba sacando.

Blaine le sacó la lengua y se acercó a la que estaba detrás, ayudándola con su abrigo.

—Tienes un buen trasero, _príncipe con guantes_… —murmuró el chico, haciendo que ella le gruñera algo y se sonrojara.

Rachel no escuchó la interacción que se formó a sus espaldas. Solo estaba pensando en los príncipes modernos y femeninos… con guantes.

* * *

**AndruSol**, gracias por seguir estos fragmentos. Cuando me refiero a 4, son las noches que le quedan a Quinn a partir de la primera que ya durmió allí, dicho por Santana; y cuando hablo de 5, son los días completos que ella va a quedarse en New York. Son contados sin importar que ya haya pasado un día desde su llegada.

**Juana**; te aseguro que te adiviné.

P.D: Muchas veces sí creo, otras no, pero son más las que sí. Y más allá de lo que significa, quisiera volver con alas y poder disfrutar del elemento al que le tengo más miedo, el aire. Me gustaría volver como un cóndor.

P.D 2: No tengo; me sería imposible elegir. Sí hay una única interpretación que me pone de rodillas, y es el aria _"Nessun dorma"_.

P.D 3: Lo hablo y escribo poco, por eso me encantaría comérmelo.


	17. Ratatouille a la Victoria

Cuando se habló de las virtudes de los ex _New Directions_ en la cocina, no se estaba bromeando. Esa noche se pudo comprobar nuevamente.

Después del intenso _lapsus linguae_, no tan lapsus linguae callejero y no callejero de Rachel y Quinn, las aguas, recordando un cauce ya acordado por la tregua, siguieron un curso necesitado.

Agregar más drama a la noche se tornaría insalubre, insoportable e insostenible.

Al parecer esa era la decisión de Rachel, que reía estrepitosa por las anécdotas del casi fatídico día de compras, en que tres de los cinco miembros que salieron del departamento, todos femeninos, poco estuvieron de terminar en la comisaría más cercana por mal comportamiento y desorden en un comercio.

Y a esa decisión prudente de Rachel seguía la de Quinn, que no quería nada más que absorber esa energía vibrante que emanaba cada poro de su pequeña estatura.

Si su estrella personal reía, todo estaba bien.

Solo hizo falta mirarla tomar una cerveza, sentada cómodamente en el suelo, vestida con ropa holgada y un peinado alto, despejando todo su rostro, para que Quinn sonriera también.

De la misma manera, únicamente hacía falta la risa de Quinn para que Rachel encontrara su mirada sin disimulo, y se quedara mirando el ajetreo que sola hacía en la cocina. Tampoco se prohibió de hacerle directamente algún comentario sobre aquella rencilla que la tuvo como catalizadora de la viva defensa de Santana, que seguía defendiendo honores horas después.

Luego miraba las flores… y todo estaba en orden.

Podría mejorar un poco más si aquella rubia tentación le hubiese dejado ayudarla en su quehacer, pero ella los echó a todos de la cocina y los mandó a beber.

Esa noche no se presentó una mesa ostentosa como la del día anterior, ni siquiera la usaron. Directamente en la pequeña mesa ratona se repartieron los platos y cubiertos. Entre comentarios, un poco amontonados ubicados algunos en el suelo y otros en los sillones, el famoso plato con el que Quinn los agasajó una hora y media después fue una _ratatouille niçoise, _con el novedoso aditivo y toque personal del gratinado, por supuesto con queso vegano.

En definitiva, la perra Fabray había hecho un plato exclusivamente para su enamorada sin importarle el hambre y el gusto general...

Esa fue la broma con la que Santana hubiese querido molestarla desde un principio, pero al ver la conmoción que las dos chicas trajeron de la calle, más el ramo conquistador, prefirió olvidarla y disfrutar del plato, que en verdad era abundante y exquisito.

Tampoco hizo mención, cosa que después se encargaría, sobre los lugares vacíos que dejaron las cosas de Quinn en el salón, sabiendo perfectamente dónde habían ido a parar. En parte fueron testigos del traslado de esas pertenencias a la habitación de la pequeña diva.

Para qué incomodar, si la cena se estaba disfrutando por demás; así como la compañía de todos. Hacían un buen equipo.

Si la galardonada cocinera se dio el gusto de echar a todos la primera vez, la siguiente, por un microsegundo de obstinación, no pudo evitar ir acompañada a lavar los trastos. Rachel la siguió, pegándose a sus talones.

Los demás no pusieron mucha resistencia, así que se encargaron de la elección de la película y de seguir tomando cerveza.

—No tenías por qué lavar los platos también… —murmuró Rachel, secando un vaso.

—¿Y quién lo iba a hacer? Prefiero que se sigan emborrachando a esperar que muevan el trasero.

—Yo también sé lavarlos…

—No lo dudo. Por eso estás aquí, asistiéndome —respondió con un guiño divertido, cerrando el grifo.

Rachel asintió, bajando la mirada.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó Quinn casi con un suspiro, después de unos segundos de silencio.

—Delicioso... ¿Desde cuándo cocinas?

—Desde que vivo en Paris.

—Vaya, qué bueno es Paris…

—En realidad, qué bueno que es Rémi. Él me enseñó todo lo poco que sé de cocina.

Rachel no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al escuchar ese nombre, que no sabía si era de hombre o mujer. Juntó todas sus fuerzas para no parecer celosa.

—¿Rémi? —preguntó, buscando la similitud del acento que escuchó en Quinn.

No logró ninguna de las dos cosas, causando a su vez una ternura infinita en la otra, que con una media sonrisa se dispuso a develar quién era Rémi con la simple verdad. No estaba en posición ni condición de crear una nueva lucha de celos e incomodidad entre ellas.

A pesar de la intensidad, lo que sea que estaban enlazando las dos, se veía tan frágil que un soplo podría derrumbarlo…

—Es un buen amigo; el primero que conocí cuando llegué a Paris y me sentía fuera de todo.

—Qué buen amigo entonces —murmuró Rachel, jugueteando con algunos cubiertos que andaban por allí.

La fuerte conversación que llegaba hasta ellas las distrajo un poco del palpable silencio que comenzaba a ensordecerlas.

Con ansiedad, Quinn volvió a secarse las manos ya secas con un trapo de cocina, y suspiró. Iba a ir por todo.

—Pasa conmigo todo el día de mañana.

Rachel abrió la boca con sorpresa, y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Esa es tu petición? —preguntó con nervioso interés, recibiendo una afirmación de la cabeza rubia.

—Dime que sí antes de la noche de cine; no podré pasarla bien si no.

—Qué manipuladora…

—Por supuesto; toda mi artillería pesada para ti… Y eso que aún no has visto mi misil balístico intercontinental LQF…

Rachel se llevó la mano a la boca, riendo.

—¿LQF?

—Lucy Quinn Fabray…

—Oh, por favor… ¿También Rémi y sus conocimientos militares? —preguntó riendo, picándola adrede.

Quinn entrecerró los ojos con una media sonrisa.

—No. Aunque no lo creas fue una revista de peluquería. También están los IRBM…

—Eres… terrible… —murmuró, mordiéndose los labios.

Le estaba costando mucho fingir seriedad cuando Quinn usaba todo su demoledor encanto.

—Tengo algunas horas para convencerte…

—¡Se sortearon los musicales y quedamos entre tres!

El aviso fue de Santana, y llegó estridente, sacudiéndolas.

—¿No quieren saber entre cuáles?

Esta vez fue la suavidad agradecida de Blaine.

—¡Confiamos en su buen criterio! —contestó Rachel, volviendo un poco el rostro.

—"_Cottom Blossom" _—dijo Quinn de repente, cuando sus miradas se encontraron otra vez.

Y la otra lo captó al instante. Le estaba dando la respuesta que faltó de aquel peligroso juego al que la había sometido, y con la que ganó el derecho a una petición.

—Cottom Blossom… —repitió, mojándose los labios.

Quinn quería su paga y no se detendría. Rachel tampoco lo evitaría.

—¡Ya estamos, parejitas! ¡Formalmente empieza nuestro viernes de musicales! —se escuchó la risa de Kurt, que triunfante cimbró en el pequeño espacio que las dos chicas lograron, concentradas una en la otra.

Más gritos, ruidos de botellas chocando y Rachel sonrió, cruzándose de brazos. —Será una noche larga —murmuró.

—¿Cómo dormiremos?

—Como siempre… —contestó la diva con aires y con obviedad, tomada por sorpresa.

—Podría dormir contigo…

Gracias a la encimera no trastabilló, pero cayó contra ella.

—Deja de demandar tanto, Fabray. Si mal no recuerdo tienes derecho a una sola petición…

Entonces la expresión de Quinn cambió; se volvió un poco más suave y persuasiva, y Rachel realmente se vio en problemas; regresó ese embaucador temperamento de "lo que quiero lo consigo".

—¿No me tendrás compasión? Es una noche especial, y seguramente terminarán todos medio ebrios y queriendo mucha más diversión luego —revoleando los ojos pronunció la penúltima palabra con más ahínco, y dibujando en el aire las comillas—. Desde _mi_ habitación se escucha todo lo que pasa detrás de las puertas.

Rachel la miró con el entrecejo fruncido en una clara advertencia, sin poder creer su descaro. Pero luego rió ante la mención de que las puertas de las habitaciones eran solo gruesos cortinados; ni hablar de las de _su_ cuarto...

—Tú tendrías que tenerme compasión a mí… —susurró sin poder evitarlo, bajando la mirada, en un repiqueteo de gestos que dijeron más que toda la verborrea que guardaba su rimbombante y vertiginosa cabeza.

—¿Por querer estar contigo? —susurró, acercándose.

Rachel contuvo el aliento en su garganta, sin moverse un ápice. Sí, lo estaba queriendo; lo estaba necesitando desde que la realidad volvió a golpear su cuerpo antes de recibir el ramo más bello de flores.

Nunca, ninguno sería como aquél, directo de las manos Quinn Fabray, mujer misil, seductora y amor.

Volvía a amarla sin haberlo dejado de hacer un solo instante de su vida, desde la primera vez que lo supo. Porque lo supo, Rachel supo exactamente el día en que dejó de estar enamorada de esa porrista para amarla de una forma violenta, a pesar de todo, a pesar de todos…

—Definitivamente, sí. Eres una cumbre borrascosa en toda su gloria…

—Rachel —suspiró Quinn al escucharla, a un centímetro de robarle sus manos entre las de ella, pero otro grito estrafalario las sacó de otro breve e íntimo hábitat privado.

—¡¿No piensan venir ustedes dos?! —gritó Santana nuevamente desde su lugar.

Quinn hizo una mueca que desfiguró todo el rostro y que divirtió a su compañera.

—Estamos fregando tus platos, Santana; deja de chillar —exclamó la rubia, sin dejar de mirarla.

Rachel asintió en complicidad.

—¡Eso no es cierto; ya no se escucha el agua! ¡Se están divirtiendo y ya elegimos la película!

La respuesta y conjetura fue tan poco ortodoxa que las dos estallaron en risas al mismo tiempo. Risas nerviosas, de niñas pilladas.

—¡Lo ven! —gritó una vez más—. ¡Dejen de retozar y traigan más cerveza!

Rachel suspiró y se separó unos pasos, haciendo un ademán. Fue hacia la nevera y tomó algunas cervezas más que repartió entre Quinn y ella.

Llevando una tanda cada una, solo bastó una mirada serena y atenta en común para volver a los sillones.

—¡_Víctor Victoria_! —exclamó Kurt al verlas aparecer, con una carcajada triunfal, mientras levantaba la película como un trofeo.

Entre los que sabían qué significaba aquel entusiasmo hubo suspiros, sonrisas de alegría y recuerdos, y los que no sabían, se les contó brevemente, y también pudieron sentir lo mismo.

Era imposible no volver atrás, no recordar cada momento compartido cuando se sentían un equipo de luchadores y perdedores, intentando conseguir un lugar al cual pertenecer, cuando no había pasado tanta vida, y las únicas preocupaciones eran estudiar, soñar y preparar sectoriales y nacionales.

Tal vez no era demasiado, ni era para tanto, pero cuando Kurt comenzó a conectar el reproductor de películas todo se convirtió en un viejo ritual hacia el pasado; tal vez porque estaban allí parte de los que fueron, tal vez porque para uno de ellos significaba algo sumamente especial, tal vez porque ese viernes era el mejor de mucho tiempo y estaban juntos; y por más que pasaran decenas de viernes sin volver a verse, o se vuelva a dar de esa manera, aquél sería inolvidable.

Volvían a estar dispersados en el piso y los sillones, con cervezas, luz cálida y risas.

En el trajín de encontrar las posiciones, Rachel se vio al lado de Kurt y bastante alejada de Quinn, que aprovechó una fugaz mirada para mostrarle un mal humor poco disimulado. Así habían quedado y no podía cambiar ahora, a punto de apretar "play"…

El _"qué haces que no estás a mi lado"_ pronto quedó subyugado por las primeras imágenes ya memorizadas del Paris de los años treinta.

Y en efecto fue cuando Rachel comenzó a chillar y aplaudir a la primera aparición de Julie Andrews, y Santana la calló y Kurt protestó, como los demás… y Quinn solo rió, bebiendo esa pasión que no vio en ningún otro ser humano, incluso ante la simple aparición de una actriz en su película. Porque la que estaba comenzando era la película, no el musical. Quinn había visto ambos en aquella época, y le habían encantado los dos por igual.

Entre protestas, Rachel cayó y dejó que los demás disfrutaran sin su voz de fondo.

Pero esa noche iba a ser diferente; esa noche sobrevolaban astros cercanos que intentaban aplacar las tormentas. Y en ellos algo cambió, como siempre; era sabido porque también eran especiales.

Algo sucedió cuando la escena mostraba que se comenzaría a escuchar _Le jazz hot… _el telón en la pantalla se abrió y cuando la canción comenzó a cobrar vida en la voz del transformista, un ramalazo certero de lo que más se amaba, la expresión, y ninguno allí estaba exento, brilló en los ojos de Kurt, que fue el primero que se levantó, empuñando su voz espontáneamente para seguir a Julie Andrews.

Los aplausos y silbidos empezaron a sonar detrás de la aguda voz que se escuchaba, la de Kurt, y de pronto éste le tendió una mano a Rachel, que tenía las suyas en un puño contra el pecho.

—Oh por dios; mira esto… —susurró Blaine a Dani, que solo miraba encantada lo que estaba por suceder.

También conocía a Rachel, pero no a "esta Rachel".

—Vamos muñeca… —pidió el chico, volviendo a la canción rápidamente.

Ella dudó, sintiéndose bloqueada por un momento; no miró a nadie, solo la mano de Kurt que la estaba esperando desde arriba.

Entonces los segundos apropiados que se escucharon de chasquidos en la pantalla chica mostraron algo el doble de maravilloso, y eso maravilloso era que Rachel se levantó y su voz modulada se acopló a la de su compañero de dueto, ante la mirada estupefacta de todos.

No pudo evitarlo, la garganta se le aligeró, los pies pisaron fuerte y siguieron unos mínimos pasos acotados de danza, rememorando la versión adolescente de ellos mismos en ese auditorio que llenó el pasado de cada uno, el presente y que daría forma a su futuro.

Quinn estaba alucinada, no cabía en sí misma cuando sentía que la magia no tenía fin, esa magia que poseía Rachel y que lo inundó todo, como siempre lo hacía.

Ella tenía una expresión que ninguno había visto en mucho tiempo… y fue bienvenida. Santana también lo palpaba desde su lugar, dándole la bienvenida a su amiga con el mayor de los orgullos.

Rachel, con sus gestos y esa voz que se escuchaba como nunca, dejó de mirar a su compañero y se dirigió a cada uno de ellos, cantándoles, provocando los aplausos, chasquidos y coros.

Una mirada especial y emocionada fue hacia Quinn, que la recibió con la más grande sonrisa que su rostro podía tolerar… y Santana también se levantó, arrastrando a la otra que estaba estática en el suelo.

Los que no recordaban solo palmeaban al ritmo, como los que no sabían, Quinn era una de las que recordaba poco, así que, más que seguir esa performance, sabía que tenía la misma expresión de James Garner cuando observaba esa actuación en el escenario.

Embobada. Siguiendo cada expresión firmemente dibujada en el rostro de su estrella.

Lo sentía por Kurt, porque era su versión por excelencia, pero Rachel se llevaba toda su atención y la de los demás, por una sola razón, _ella_ había vuelto. La capitana del coro, la que llevaba adelante todas las acciones con su irreverencia y potente corazón… Como en los viejos tiempos, rindiendo también honor a los que no estaban.

_Le jazz hot_ llegó a su fin con un último y enervado agudo creciente que hizo temblar las paredes y causar el aullido de los perros vecinos.

Risas, desvergüenza, aplausos y lágrimas. Cuando Blaine y Dani la felicitaron con abrazos tenía lágrimas, cuando Kurt la abrazó no se habían ido, cuando Santana y Quinn se abrazaron, mirándola a ella, también allí estaban.

Las dos ex animadoras no tardaron en envolver su cuerpo más pequeño entre ellas, para hundirla en un abrazo estremecedor.

—¡Me lleva un demonio, porque Rachel Berry ha vuelto!

Santana y su grito, que fue como el mejor de los brindis.

* * *

Esa noche estaba fumando tabaco.

Tranquilizo la ansiedad y las preguntas. Todo se va a ir resolviendo en los pocos capítulos que quedan de estos fragmentos.

Y la promesa... bueno, esa es facil de encontrar.

¡Atención cortesanas!


	18. No tenemos por qué destruirnos

Las delicias de la noche, la noche haciendo las delicias; varios besos ajenos, de cinco a seis canciones y risas.

Y lo más importante, un par de manos entrelazadas hasta que la noche no alcanzó y comenzaron a quererse otras cosas.

Pero… en verdad eso no era lo más importante; lo realmente importante viene sin anunciarse. Hay estadísticas que lo confirman.

Cuántas veces se sentó en un tocador, peinando sus cabellos, probando perfiles o muecas que pudieran perfeccionar su porte, su imagen tantas veces apocada e insegura. Cuántas veces soñó con esa misma posición, empolvando sus pómulos, delineando sus ojos para salir a una imaginaria escena, que demostraría de lo que estaba hecha, levantando el suelo de algún escenario con su magnífica interpretación y su voz rica en tonalidades naturales, perfeccionada con los años de estudio.

Cuántas veces usó un cepillo como micrófono, encerrada en su cuarto o delante de una filmadora, con la persistente intención de mostrar sus dones.

No podría contarlas; era una cuenta inverosímil, imposible. Lo importante llega sin anunciarse, como ese martes mientras llovía.

A pesar de todo seguía siendo la misma, la misma chica de rasgos judíos, ojos enormes, boca prominente, atlética. Bella.

Se sentía bella; se lo dijeron, se lo repitieron y trabajó para aceptar que lo era y no dejarse engañar por cobardes preceptos de otros.

Perdió y ganó, como todo ser humano; perdería y ganaría como tal. Y era ella, de pies a cabeza, con sus virtudes, falencias y amores. Era toda y se abrazaba después de mucho tiempo sin flagelarse.

No había condenas propias, ya no. Solo existía en ella faltas que debían ser completadas de una vez por todas.

Llevó sus manos a las mejillas, acariciándose la piel, despejando su frente del flequillo que no podía dejar a pesar de los años, acomodándolo hacia un costado, sonriendo a penas a su imagen reflejada en el espejo.

Con un suspiro dejó que los cabellos largos vagaran sobre sus hombros un poco desnudos. Esa noche el calor de su cuerpo era intenso y contagiado; el departamento se llenó de una energía y exaltación que perduraba a esas alturas de la madrugada. Durante horas recrearon una velada mágica, intensa… que concluía con las risas y voces acalladas saliendo de las otras habitaciones.

Por primera vez en meses estaban respirando paz y bienestar verdaderos…

Rachel llevó las manos hacia algunos objetos que no eran propios, pero que ya los había incluido en su retina.

Un celular, un par de aretes, un iPod, algunos papeles sin importancia… objetos que se mezclaban íntimamente con los suyos, de la forma más natural y sensorial posible, como no hizo ningún otro ser humano.

Objetos de Quinn.

Pertenencias que no las cruzaron en ningún momento del día para que ella las tomara, o buscara alguna muda de ropa. Era prudente y respetaba los límites que le impuso, por más que en una fantasía veloz las hubiese visto a ambas en una situación sorpresiva y engorrosa, tomando a la otra desprevenida o a medio cambiarse dentro de la habitación...; no necesitaba esos artilugios para demostrarle que estaba en vías de conquista.

Quinn se movía de otra manera; Quinn se movía con todos sus miembros, y hacía hablar a su piel y susurrarle cuánto la deseaba, cuánto la quería, hasta que esos susurros se transformaban en gritos imposibles de no escuchar.

Rachel llevó un dedo casi vergonzoso hacia un pequeño llavero fusionado con su propio orden estructurado, al lado de una pequeña pila de libros de bolsillo dispuestos a un costado del tocador.

Acarició el pequeño duende guasón con la yema de su dedo.

—Te ríes por lo que voy a hacer, ¿verdad? —le susurró al pequeño ser de los bosques, y volvió a mirarse al espejo; sonriendo casi como ese muñeco de plástico, con la diferencia de que aquél no temblaba y ella parecía no sentir las piernas…

—Esto no me puede estar pasando; son las tres de la mañana y esto no me puede estar pasando… —gimió Quinn, alejando de un tirón la mano que estuvo llevando a su entrepierna por segunda vez en media hora; en cambio la utilizó para taparse la cara con su almohada e intentar suicidarse sin éxito.

Los arrumacos eran una sinfonía maldita que taladraba su cabeza, llevándola casi al delirio.

Masturbarse a metros de la habitación de Rachel, entre suspiros y esas risas tontas que hacían los que compartían buena cama o simplemente estaban con la persona que querían, era realmente patético.

Bueno, ella no estaba con la persona querida, y la verdad que no estaría mal que le tengan un poco de consideración y hasta piedad.

—Malditos… —volvió a mascullar, más enojada que hacía cuatro segundos—. Que Blaine decida hacerse su peinado con gel y tarde cuatro horas, y que a Dani se le acalambre la lengua —gruñó vengativa.

Sí, quería eso. ¿Si ella no tenía lo que quería, por que los demás sí? Amigos en todo, qué joder….

Se destapó la cara, aún con los ojos cerrados, llevándose una mano al pecho resonante. Al final terminó sonriéndose a penas, llenándose del calor que todavía perduraba en ese lugar.

Quién diría… calor para la fría Quinn Fabray. Aquel pasado parecía estar tan lejano a ella…

Había escuchado cantar a su estrella personal; la había mirado para cantar, había tomado su suspiro para hacerlo y fue suficiente, por lo menos para no necesitar mucha ropa para dormir, ya que su cuerpo ardía en cada parte que aquélla lo marcó con su mirada y su voz.

Muchas cosas cambiaron por la voz de Rachel, como así también a muchos les modificó la vida a través de los años.

—Vuelve a cambiar mi vida… —murmuró a la oscuridad de la sonante sala, abriendo los ojos lentamente, para luego crisparse en un segundo al ver quién estaba a un brazo de distancia, entre las sombras y las luces del exterior.

—Tal vez dormir conmigo no te cambie tanto la vida, pero hace la diferencia. Vengo a rescatarte... si quieres… —habló la mismísima Rachel con una media sonrisa, y no solo más calor invadió su cuerpo, sino que la excitación reventó más abajo de su vientre.

Se incorporó un poco, con la almohada contra su pecho y los párpados bailando en su cara, anonadada ante esa visión y lo que pudo haber escuchado de su frenético monólogo nocturno.

Quinn se quedó sin aliento, su mirada solo recayó en las interminables piernas de Rachel que se alejaban lentamente. Piernas, shorts, sudadera sin mangas… Tragó saliva mientras sus ojos iban subiendo por el pequeño cuerpo, hasta sus cabellos sueltos.

Se tapó la boca para no soltar un gemido. Toda la piel de Rachel la estaba invitando a dormir con ella; toda la piel de Rachel estaba a punto de compartir la suya sobre un mismo colchón… ¡No se lo iba a ofrecer dos veces!

Todavía impactada, la invitada sin honores tiró por los aires todo lo que tenía encima y se levantó; temblaba, pero de todas formas la siguió en silencio.

Rachel se retorcía las manos cuando se volvió para mirarla, ya ubicada en su lugar de la cama.

La miró a ella y luego a la cama, enrojeciendo. Quinn también estaba roja… y excitada. Estaba por explotar… Ni siquiera la deferencia que tuvo de mantener la luz de su mesa de noche templó sus ansias.

—Yo duermo… aquí… —susurró la dueña del cuarto, apuntando con un dedo el lugar izquierdo.

—Perfecto…

Y no pudo decir más nada, solo sintió como se quedaba suspendida en el lugar, observando la vestimenta de Quinn, idéntica a la de ella. Esos shorts… ¿eran shorts o… ropa interior? Su piel pálida la capturó por completo.

—Hace… calor… —murmuró Quinn, conteniendo su mirada.

La otra sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a la realidad.

—Sí... sí… —mojándose los labios apartó con ansiedad las cobijas, permitiendo que su _invitada_ haga lo mismo.

Antes de saltar sobre ella y sus pantaloncillos, Rachel se deslizó entre las cobijas y se tapó hasta el cuello, dándole la espalda.

Quinn fue más lenta, devorando con la mirada el bulto que hacían las mantas, mostrando su silueta.

—Gracias, Rach… —murmuró, siguiendo con parsimonia los mismos pasos de la que ya se había acostado.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al oír ese diminutivo con esa voz sensual, y se escondió más al sentir el peso del nuevo cuerpo a escasos centímetros.

—No es nada… —mustió.

Calor.

Sentía tanto calor que comenzó a sudar; se estaba ahogando. Con un ademán se destapó hasta los hombros, abriendo los ojos como platos.

Quinn no apagaría la luz de la lámpara ni dormiría; sería una locura hacerlo, teniéndola a ella de esa forma, por primera vez en su vida, como deseó por tanto tiempo.

Se acercó un poco más, temblando como una hoja al viento.

—Rachel…—murmuró, observando la piel morena al alcance y la curva pronunciada de su cadera. Tal vez podría… comer un poco de Berry para saciar ese apetito…

"_Bésame; bésame ahora, Quinn…"_

—Dime… —dijo casi sin voz, manteniendo su posición.

—Hoy… oírte fue… asombroso… —la voz se le estaba perdiendo a cada segundo. Estaba tan cerca… y se acercó tanto como se atrevió, para que su mano se posara como pluma en esa piel que pedía su caricia.

Rachel se atragantó con el aire; Quinn la escuchó buscar desesperadamente la respiración. Y allí decidió poner un punto final a su declaración de respeto.

Con ardor, sus labios reemplazaron la caricia. Fue un solo beso que descargó un fuerte fogonazo de electricidad en la columna vertebral de Rachel, sacudiéndola como nunca, haciendo que se dé vuelta sin ningún miramiento y acabara cayendo sobre esa boca con torpe afán.

Rachel desfallecía contra esos labios, tratando de hundirlos lo más profundamente dentro de su cavidad completamente abierta.

Quinn gimió profundamente contra ella, en busca del aire que estaban robándole sin compasión.

Un brazo se ligó a su cuello para mantenerla quieta en un arrebato, y su lengua ardiente la perforó hasta las mandíbulas.

Quinn tomó esa violencia con dicha salvaje, alargando los brazos para aferrarse a sus piernas y encastrarlas en su cintura con fuerza desmedida. Luego las manos subieron hasta su trasero y lo apretó con lujuria.

El movimiento empezó con locura, con delirio irrefrenable.

Rachel estaba viva, y esa vida era alimentada por la humedad del sexo de Quinn, que traspasaba su ropa hasta marcarle la piel desnuda.

Una de las manos de aquélla aferraron su brazo que insistía en mantenerla cautiva, y la despegó con fuerza de su amarre, solo para poder inclinarse con un dificultoso jadeo, y someter su viperina lengua en un enredo insoportable.

Quinn la lamió hasta dejarla adormecida y latente.

Con un solo centímetro de espacio que se dieron para buscar el aire vital, Rachel subió a su cuerpo a horcajadas, jadeante, mirándola como si nunca la hubiese visto.

Quinn se la bebía desde abajo, las dos en completo silencio, buscando aire entre jadeos y frentes húmedas.

Los brazos de Rachel, como dos barreras a cada lado de su cabeza, la tomaban prisionera, y Quinn no escaparía.

En la batalla erótica que se estaba librando sobre esa vieja cama de hierro, se vio un segundo de paz, donde cada una tomaba la mirada necesitada de la otra para comprender lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Quinn, con ojos entrecerrados, llenó de caricias tiernas sus brazos hasta las mejillas, llegando luego a los cabellos, al cuello humedecido, provocando que su amor al fin convertido en amante se inclinara en cada roce, sosteniendo esas manos contra ella, como un felino sediento de caricias.

Tensando las mandíbulas y esas manos que deseaban arrancar cada pedazo de su piel en un arrebato caliente de pasión, Quinn las descansó en su frente, desparramando hebras, juntándolas, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no tomarla y lanzarla al abismo junto a ella.

Rachel cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos, cuando la caricia se detuvo una vez más en sus mejillas, enmarcándole el rostro para entrelazar una mirada cobalto y otra verde.

Y dolió; Rachel le entregó unos ojos tan profundos y sensuales que el vientre se le estrujó.

—Lucy Quinn Fabray en mi cama… —provino el murmullo ronco desde arriba, triunfante.

Y la nombrada sonrió débilmente con el mismo triunfo. La acercó hasta quedar a milímetros de su boca magullada, suspendida ante esos labios que se movían para buscar los suyos.

—Lucy Quinn Fabray dentro de ti… —susurró con la garganta plagada de un deseo que no conoció hasta ese momento. Se estremeció profundamente cuando todo se volvió rojo y escuchó de Rachel un último gemido, antes de que por fin robara esos labios para ella una vez más y no los soltara.

Una cortina de cabello caoba las envolvió, porque el beso se hizo completamente íntimo, no había movimiento ni distancia, solo un engranaje perfecto y casi vertical, bebiendo de la otra tan fuerte que lastimaba la sensible piel, pero no importó.

Dentro de ese abrazo desinhibido con el que la rodeó, Quinn aprovechó a recorrer sus costados, llegando peligrosamente a sus senos sobre la ajustada sudadera; antes de que pudiera disfrutar esa caricia que apretaba en puños su piel sobre la prenda, se sintió mordida en el mentón con más fuerza de la necesaria y chilló, pero tampoco Quinn le dio tiempo a más quejas, porque literalmente lo lamió, dejándole todo el aliento en el pecho.

Cerró los ojos y comprendió que fue desleal para su escasa cordura; podía sentir más hondamente, y esas sensaciones la hicieron caer contra Quinn, la boca de Quinn, las manos de Quinn, toda Quinn debajo de ella sosteniéndola, bajando con besos mojados hasta su pecho y la piel que no cubría su ropa.

No fue suficiente para ninguna; con un movimiento furioso la que estaba debajo subió la sudadera que estorbaba y se humedecía con la transpiración, elevando más el cuerpo pequeño para llegar a la carne recién descubierta… y fue un paraíso jamás conocido.

Las costillas fueron de sus besos, sus senos fueron de sus manos que parecían necesitar toda su piel, porque los rodeó de una forma fiera que delataba el poco control que tenía sobre sí misma.

Rachel gemía contra ella, aferrada a sus cabellos, a su espalda, tratando de controlar también sus pasiones, hasta que esa guerrera incansable volvió a llenar de caricias las costillas y luego el vientre.

Quinn quería verla, por dios que quería verla en toda su belleza, y lo hizo. Levantó sin parsimonia la prenda que la cubría hasta ver sus senos pequeños, y no hizo más que devorar esa sensible piel, sumergiéndola en su boca.

Recorrió hambrienta hasta llegar a su pezón, recibiendo en su cuero cabelludo los sonoros gemidos que intentaba apaciguar.

Los lamía y apretaba entre sus labios, enajenada, una y otra vez. Rachel estaba en sus brazos, entregada, y le haría el amor hasta el hartazgo, hasta que no quedara piel sobre sus músculos.

Con un dificultoso jadeo bajó más la cabeza en ese complicado abrazo en el que estaban embrolladas y llegó a sus costillas, devorando también con los ojos, cuando su mirada se topó con una marca oscura.

Se detuvo entre confusión y curiosidad, y allí lo vio. Fácilmente dobló su cuerpo un poco más y leyó claramente la marca que Rachel tenía grabada en su costilla derecha.

—Qué… —balbuceó Quinn con desconcierto y un sorpresivo escalofrío que se derramó justo en medio de las dos, salpicando su pecho.

Rachel sentía que algo sucedía; la cadencia insoportable de la boca de su amor amante se había detenido, y miraba algo en su piel. No entendía absolutamente nada, se encontraba en la nube más densa y ardiente que alguna vez pudo haber estado.

Con un sorprendido jadeo Quinn la sacó de esa nube volteándola, obligándola a caer contra el colchón, a la vez que la sostenía de los hombros con algo de brusquedad, casi encima de ella.

—¿Qué sucede? —susurró ahogada, siendo obligada a quedarse quieta, mientras sus dedos tocaban algo que Rachel había mantenido en secreto.

Desde abajo observó como el rostro divino se volvía de piedra, y se estremeció, conteniendo un gemido de dolor.

Quinn había encontrado el pequeño tatuaje de un nombre, y cerró los ojos unos instantes con pesar; no podría tolerar una reacción como la que estaba a punto de suceder en Quinn; no, no en ella.

—Quinn… —susurró Rachel, alarmada, observándola intensamente.

La expresión de la chica se transformó por completo. De la pura y más salvaje pasión pasó a un silencioso y doloroso reproche.

—Soy... soy una idiota… —susurró casi sin voz, de pronto sintiendo humedad en sus ojos; y ya no pudo mirarla más.

Con un ágil movimiento se desprendió de sus miembros que la tenían fuertemente agarrada, y no supo cómo llegó al piso sana y salva, erguida, mirando a una Rachel con el rostro espantado y medio desnuda, como si estuviera ofrendada a ella… pero había alguien más allí, a alguien más Rachel era ofrendada y eso partió su cuerpo al medio.

—Yo… debo irme de aquí… —balbuceó, llevándose las manos a los cabellos, sintiéndose realmente mal. Con una mueca se deshizo de la inoportuna humedad de sus ojos, dispuesta a marcharse de allí.

Lo que acababa de ver la estaba espantando a cada segundo, y Rachel no se encontraba diferente, pero por algo completamente ajeno a la caprichosa condena de la otra.

Fueron segundos los que tardó en verse tan desvergonzadamente entregada, desnuda y excitada, para taparse rápidamente e impedir que Quinn salga de su habitación.

—No… —con esa orden explícita se abalanzó hacia la espalda de la huidiza chica, abrazándose a su cintura. Íntimamente las manos volaron hacia el vientre, apretándola contra ella.

—Tú no te vas de aquí —murmuró esa otra orden explícita, enterrada en su nuca.

Rachel sentía una inexplicable necesidad de llorar; no podía terminar así, lo que estuvo a punto de suceder no podía terminar simplemente de esa manera.

—Suéltame —exigió Quinn con voz ronca y una mueca llena de congoja, olvidada completamente de toda excitación. No podía… no con Finn allí…

Ni siquiera el cuerpo de Rachel, completamente caliente, dispuesto y pegado al suyo podía hacer que cambiase su puta suerte.

—No te voy a dejar ir, y menos de esta manera… —murmuró, hundiendo más su boca entre los cabellos de la nuca, hasta dar con la piel que besó desesperadamente.

—Ya he visto suficiente… —jadeó sin voz, temblando por esa mujer que se permitía destruirla con una facilidad pasmosa.

Si pudiera moverse; si no fuera tan débil…

—¡Qué has visto! ¡Qué has visto! —siseó, apretando más su vientre.

Quinn, sin responderle, quiso desasirse, pero Rachel la apretó hasta dejarla sin aire, hostigándola para que se volviera.

Y la lucha por la libertad y el encierro por igual, se volvió una batalla de brazos y fuerzas, que las enredó de tal manera que cayeron sobre la cama, una vez más Rachel sobre Quinn.

Con jadeos dificultosos, la más pequeña se volvió a ubicar a horcajadas. Y Quinn se rindió sin mirarla, tapando sus ojos con los brazo; no podía mirarla. Se sentía una completa estúpida traicionada.

La que estaba en ventaja, ahora intentó tomar esos brazos y llevarlos a los costados. Los murmullos y quejidos de esfuerzo no se hicieron esperar, hasta que finalmente Rachel triunfó, y cansada logró apresarla como quería.

Quinn le dio su perfil, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

—Mírame, por favor… —le imploró su chica de titanio.

—Déjame Rachel… Soy, soy…

—Eres hermosa; eres perfecta, cálida, gentil y apasionada, lo que siempre quise y lo que siempre busqué en los que pasaron por mi vida; hasta con Finn ciertas veces… —la voz se le quebró, y un par de lágrimas cayeron en la boca y el mentón de Quinn, lágrimas de frustración, pero de liberación también.

Esas palabras, junto con esas pequeñas gotas saladas que lamió sin prisa de su piel, hicieron que abra los ojos, encontrándose con aquellos oscurecidos por la pasión y la tristeza.

—No comprendes que quiero ser la única; quiero ser la única, Rachel —comenzó a susurrar con un nudo en la garganta —; y estuve a punto de saborear la victoria de mi vida, pero él... Ahora también lo tienes en la piel… —calló con dolor, mostrándole sin vergüenza esa mirada verde, una vez más humedecida.

Rachel largó el aliento hondamente, observándola estupefacta, barrida hacia el pasado, a ese baño, a esas últimas palabras que Quinn le dijo allí y que las dos, de alguna forma u otra, consiguieron ignorar después.

—Es un homenaje a uno de los hombres que marcó mi vida. Uno de los hombres que quise y ya no está… ¿Me vas a reprochar eso, Quinn? —un tembloroso suspiro escapó de sus labios, y aquel susurro triste llenó el espacio entre las dos.

Quinn absorbió esa voz ronca con todo su cuerpo.

—Y yo no estuve… no estuve para ti y ese es mi peor castigo… —mustió afligida, volviendo a desviar el rostro con encogimiento—. No entiendes que no puedo evitar una competencia que me sabe a traición, y duele, Rachel…

Se detuvo cuando se vio libre, todavía sin mirarla, pero una mano se posó con suavidad en su barbilla para enderezar su rostro.

—No lo necesitas —le aseguró, borrando las lágrimas que quedaban en sus mejillas con suaves caricias—. Eres tú, la misma perra insufrible que me martirizó y me enamoró a los quince; la misma a la que le hubiera dicho que sí una y otra vez si me lo hubiese pedido.

—Lo hiciste… lo hiciste —murmuró ella, cansada de luchar, languidecida por las caricias que se tornaban lentamente un solaz—. Y aun así no me atreví a tenerte; te adoraba y no me atreví a vivir con eso y odié a todo el mundo…

Rachel se acomodó mejor sobre su cadera, provocando infinitas sensaciones en ambas; se enderezó un poco para acariciar los labios enrojecidos de tanto beso, y así callar cualquier otro lamento.

—¿Por eso me hacías la vida imposible? —preguntó de pronto, en un tono tan bajo que casi no se podía escuchar.

Quinn pestañeó, obnubilada por la violencia de emociones sentidas en solo minutos, por esa otra prueba de fuego que debía sortear, teniendo la palabra justa y la razón valedera que Rachel le estaba dando; tomándose el trabajo de abrazarla y tranquilizarla con su verdad y nobleza… ¿Reprocharle? No podía reprocharle nada.

Solo podía confiar, confiar en ella.

Con una fuerza extraña, la angustia comenzó a disiparse lentamente, dando lugar al deseo y el asombro, dando lugar a esa mujer sobre ella, con los cabellos salvajes alrededor de su rostro, bellísima, ofrendándole sus largas piernas, su mirada oscura, su curiosidad y su corazón en silencio…

Una ola de calor se apoderó de su cuerpo, humedeciendo su frente y su labio superior, siguiendo a su vez la mirada de Rachel sobre toda su persona.

—No soportaba tu nariz… —respondió, mordiéndose el labio con una pequeñísima sonrisa.

Rachel se le acercó tan inesperadamente que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar.

—Deja a mi nariz en paz, Fabray… —murmuró, dándole todo el calor de su aliento.

Quinn sonrió esta vez un poco más, tomando su cabello entre las manos, y así besar sutilmente ese rasgo de la discordia, demostrando todo lo contrario.

—Deseaba tanto tus besos… y que cantaras para mí todos los días —susurró, seduciéndola.

Y para su sorpresa, Rachel accedió un poco más a esa seducción, inclinándose sutilmente para dejar con sus labios, un rastro de suave ruido y calidez en los suyos.

Quinn quedó con la forma del ósculo en su boca. Se removió inquieta contra ese cuerpo, que le brindó un gemido imperceptible.

La que estaba debajo entrecerró los ojos ante el gesto y la que estaba arriba apretó los dientes. La marea de deseo involuntario revivió, solo con un movimiento.

—Si sabía que estabas tras mi falda desde ese entonces, te hubiese enredado a los pliegues —murmuró, acariciando sus piernas casi con timidez, aún conmovida por lo sucedido.

—Tu trasero, Quinn; siempre me gustó más tu trasero —susurró la otra, con una mueca dulce y ojos melancólicos.

El ambiente de esa habitación continuó cargándose todavía más, demasiado, como lo estaba todo la casa; de respiraciones, de deseo, de reproches y amor.

Gimiendo, Quinn la tomó de la cintura y la ladeó con un fuerte jadeo, cayendo sobre ella en un enredo de piernas, pechos, pieles y…pubis.

El cuerpo que ahora estaba arriba dio un vuelco completo, el que estaba debajo, redobló ese mismo vuelco cuando la intimidad de cada una se acopló, completamente mojadas.

Profundamente concentrada, con mirada destellante, Rachel enredó los brazos a su cuello y sus manos a los cabellos despeinados, admirando hasta el delirio la belleza de esa mujer.

—Quise buscar tu voz, divina Quinn —confesó profundamente—. Desde el principio la busqué…

Llena de temblores, apunto de gritar las palabras que tanto deseaba, Quinn se detuvo, consciente de que no era el momento; en cambio despejó su frente con besos, tomando su humedad; besó su mejilla, tomando sus suspiros; besó su cuello, tomando su pulso desbocado.

—Yo no fui tan romántica, pequeña —el vapor de su respiración le humedeció la piel de la oreja—. Buscaba… tu imagen entera para darme… placer...

Una risa divertida y sorprendida salió de la garganta Rachel, apretándose más a la chica.

—¿Te masturbabas conmigo?

—Sí… —contestó sin mirarla.

Los segundos pasaban y ninguna emitía palabra, hasta que se escuchó el susurro de Rachel, muy cerca.

—Muéstramelo…

Quinn abrió la boca, observándola ahora con una muda pegunta, a la que ella asintió con fuego en sus ojos.

Fuego; era simple fuego lo que allí había, que con el oxígeno se avivaba y las llamas traspasaban el techo.

Aquella rubia llevó una mano temblorosa y lenta a la cintura pegada de las dos, vagando hasta la entrepierna de aquella que se retorcía con jadeantes respiraciones… pero negó, ella negó con la cabeza y detuvo su mano.

Entornando más sus ojos felinos, encapsulada en ese deseo inasible, sintió el movimiento que Rachel estaba haciendo con su cadera contra la de ella, y Quinn gimió incontenible, comprendiendo al instante.

Un gemido escapó de los gruesos labios entreabiertos de Rachel, en un agudo tan sensual que una vez más se derramó contra su pubis, encastrando más sus sexos.

Desde abajo, unas manos alcanzaron su trasero con manos fuertes, encajándola más, y fue suficiente para que los ríos volvieran a mezclarse en un acuoso vendaval.

Ese primer movimiento fue colosal, la tribada reescribió su nombre cuando Quinn comenzó a moverse sobre ella con gemidos acallados, que explotaban ferozmente en el vientre.

El ritual era escandaloso; la fricción no tardó en elevarlas y todo se volvió impalpable, cuando un cuello se curvó hacia atrás y otro cayó sobre un pecho, llenándolo de vapor.

La cadera de Rachel cobró vida propia cuando el hormigueo tensó sus entrañas y se mordió el brazo, conteniendo una sinfonía extraña de gemidos que se desenfrenaba.

Los brazos de Quinn temblaron, ya no podían sostenerlas porque el éxtasis se triplicó cuando escuchó que Rachel estaba llegando a su límite, y se reventó contra ella en un último gemido acallado por su brazo.

Esa voz llevó a Quinn al olvido de toda razón, cuando por segunda vez el éxtasis también estrujó su vientre en convulsiones desnudas y de la mano de esa mujer.

Rachel se desplomó sobre el colchón, temblando, Quinn se desplomó sobre Rachel, entre respiros sofocados.

Segundos, minutos, el tiempo se había detenido sobre ellas.

—Quinn… —susurro Rachel, cuando pudo respirar más tranquila, acariciando sus cabellos, sus mejillas, plena de deseo, en parte satisfecha, en parte un poco avergonzada.

La otra reptó hasta poder mirarla sin quitar la rubia cabeza de su pecho, con las mejillas al rojo vivo y sus ojos tan líquidos como la pasión consumada.

Tomó el brazo que usó como contención, y besó las marcas de los dientes sin dejar de mirarla.

Sabían que el deseo podía volver sin previo aviso.

—¿Tienes planes para hoy? —preguntó en un susurró aquella rubia tentación, apretándose contra el cuello y su brazo.

—Todos contigo… —murmuró Rachel con una media sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

En ese extraño espacio de paz y resarcimientos al alma, recibió decenas de besos entre ojos cerrados, hasta que el sueño las abrazó a las dos por igual.

Pero antes de eso, el último pensamiento de Quinn fue que estaba en los brazos de Rachel por primera vez. Descansando su cabeza en su pecho, emborrachándose de su aroma, hasta perder todos los sentidos.

El último pensamiento que tuvo Rachel fue de estar sosteniendo a Quinn, amarrándola a su corazón para no volver a dejarla ir jamás.

* * *

Mis delirantes y afiebradas cortesanas, gracias por los comentarios y el impulso.

Merci et merci.


End file.
